Who Are You? Repost
by But a Chance
Summary: Who Are You? is a story about Nick Stokes' life before, during, and after Las Vegas. I'm reposting the story so it's easier to read. If you haven't read it please do and please review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Who are you?**

"Who are you?" She whispered into his ear.

"I thought I knew you…you told me everything…you never lied."

She watched in disturbed dismay as a machine breathed for her friend. The tubes and wires entwined with his still form, a labyrinth of controlled chaos. The machines whispered an erratic beat…crimson seeped through stark white bandages. Catherine's worse nightmares were revisited once more. Pain engulfed her.

"Damn Nicky what happened?"

"Gris said IAB was on scene. Protocol…an officer involved, I understand. But the Feds showed up and they're taking over. The Fed's aren't talking, and neither are Grissom and Brass."

"Tell me you have answers? Why are the Feds there? Why is Brass calling some guy in Texas? Who the hell is Dan Detmer?" Catherine said to the still form before her.

"Nicky the vultures are circling. We know how this works. We've seen it before. Don't leave me too." Catherine begged.

She didn't know what frightened her more…the sight before her, or the voices from the past. For fleeting moments, Catherine remembered Nick's eyes as of late…dark and sad….but lying?

"What didn't you tell me? What didn't I see?" She'd promised herself, after Warrick, she'd never leave a friend behind. Was she failing again?

"Don't do this, Nicky!" Catherine kissed the back of Nick's hand.

"I won't let you die. I won't let it happen. Do you hear me? "

Catherine rested her head on clasped hands. She thought she knew Nick, but this Nicholas Stokes was a stranger…a lost stranger. She could only stare dumbfounded, lost and disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Four Days Earlier**

Nick walked into the lab, a fake smile pasted on his face. The same pasted smile he often wore, over the years.

It became habit. Some habits were unhealthy and hard to break. _How bad could a smile be? _Smile turning into a smirk at the thought. No one noticed the subtle change in his demeanor. Who would notice? Nick was good at hiding.

_Plaster a smile on your face. Suck it up._ Nick thought to himself. He continued to make his way to the locker room, and prepare for the evening shift. Standing in front of his locker, readying his equipment, his vest, a few tools and his weapon; especially his weapon. The Glock was clean, well oiled, loaded and ready for use…as always.

Alone in the locker room, Nick held the Glock in his hand. He relished its weight, its familiarity. His thoughts wandered back to May 2005, and his kidnapping.

When the cloth covered his mouth the first time, he should have fought harder. When the vehicle stopped, he prepared himself, but again he failed. He should have used his training. Why didn't he protect himself?

For the past few years the same questions tumbled through his mind. _Why didn't I fight back harder? Did I want it to happen? Did I have a point to make? Something too prove? Why did I tell Grissom I never meant to disappoint him? No! _He knew the answer to that question. Grissom would be disappointed when he found out the truth…the actual truth.

The years taught him valuable lessons in self-preservation, the Gordon case was one more in a long line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Self-Preservation**

The Hendler case was one lesson in self preservation. _No matter what Grissom says, the evidence doesn't always tell the story. _Nick thought, as a gun was pointed to his head.

The evidence pointed to the husband, and Grissom sought to charge and prosecute him. Nick in his naivety agreed, until Mrs. Hendler held a gun on him.

She was guilty of murder, she admitted the crime. He needed to stay alive, be witness to her confession. Passion and love can obscure logical thought, but not the punishment that went with the irrational act.

When it was over…the tears he shed were not for Amy Hendler, nor the anguishing tension of the moment, but rather he misread the situation. Nick's early life taught him not to trust people, his training taught him, but he misread the situation.

When Nigel Crane grabbed him, he should have fought back, but didn't have a chance. Crane swung something at his forehead, he felt the excruciating pain and then everything went black. Next, he remembered glass breaking and falling. He floated on God's breath thinking he'd be wrapped in darkness forever. The hard solid thump, of unforgiving ground, swallowed his body. He heard a distant voice… "Nick…Nick…Ah motherfucker…No…Nick?"

He awoke in the hospital hours later. He saw Warrick and Sara's stricken faces. He wasn't prepared to witness Warrick blaming himself.

When Crane came at him a second time, He fought back. Took matters into his own hands, not for his sake, but for Warrick. He couldn't cause him pain or guilt. It wasn't about him. _Oh fuck, Warrick, look what happened to you._ Nick thought.

The questions poured out for fleeting moments. He struggled with his thoughts; the battle within his head. The cold metal of the Glock in warm hands gave him perverse comfort. He should have put a bullet in McKeen when he had the chance. Screw the consequences.

The door to the locker room opened, and Nick snapped his attention from morose thoughts. Catherine walked in and gave Nick her usual greeting, "Hey Nicky; you ready for a busy night?"

"Yeah, always…what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas." Nick answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**30 minutes later**

The Grave Yard shift assembled in the break-room, waiting for Catherine to hand out the next round of bloody, gory, whodunits.

Greg and Riley were watching some gangland documentary on Tru TV. Gil Grissom was reading an article in this month's Forensic Journal, while Nick sat off to the side, alone. Not out of the ordinary, as of late. He was updating case files and expense reports.

One year ago, Grissom resigned his duties as grave yard Supervisor, and handed the reigns over to Catherine. Nick took Catherine's position as Assistant Supervisor, while Greg was promoted to level 3.

Gil was surprised, when seven months into his leave, he found himself missing the lab. He didn't want his old job and its headaches, but the new CSI consultant position was interesting. He enjoyed his new position.

Ray Langston was at home this evening, enjoying a night off. He and Nick finally wrapped up a two month long murder case. Catherine and Nick decided Ray needed a well deserved break.

Catherine came in, nodding her usual hello, and proceeded to hand out the first assignments of the evening. "Greg and Riley, you're with me, double homicide at the Palms. It looks like a jealous lover triangle, but Vegas has a tendency to play with the usual," Catherine reminded them.

Greg nodded: "Tell me something I don't know." Riley gave a slight nod. Whether she understood or not, Catherine didn't know, nor did she care.

"Nick, Gil, you guys have two DB's on North Shore Road, out in Overton. The DB's are in plain sight, near a rural residence. Brass arrived at the scene a few minutes ago, and is talking to the local sheriff."

"Oh…and Nick…Brass said you'll be interested in the two DB's. Any idea what he's talking about?" Nick looked at the sheet, but there was little information, he shrugged and shook his head no.

Nick gathered his kit and equipment, and headed out to the Denali. Lost in thought, Nick stood by the truck waiting. Grissom walked up unnoticed. "Nick is everything ok? You seem off tonight." Nick jumped and tensed at the voice behind him.

"Yeah Gris, I'm uh…fine."

"Well ok then, let's get going."

"Yeah, ok." Nick said quietly.

As they drove out to North Shore Road, Nick was introspective. He had no idea what Brass meant by, _he'd be interested._ Warning bells were ringing loud and clear, now if he could only answer them. He loved a good mystery, solving puzzles, but was never fond of surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Crime Scene**

Arriving at the scene Nick and Grissom were greeted by Brass. He ushered them to an open space about 3 feet off the road and 20 feet from a driveway. When Nick saw the bodies, he knew why Brass said he'd be interested. He felt a slight tremor roll through his body. A lifetime ago, suddenly felt like moments.

Brass watched Nick's expression, and witnessed the sick déjà vu play across his features. Jim knew some of the gory details from years ago, but he wasn't a player in the cast until the end. He gave Nick, what he thought was a safe haven when it was all over. He couldn't believe he ever thought Vegas would be a safe haven for Nick Stokes. Brass chased the dark thoughts, and turned his attention to David.

David Phillips was crouched over the two bodies. He was in the process of taking liver temperatures.

"Hey guys, judging by the temps; T.O.D was about 8 hours ago, so about 4 p.m. Let me know when you're finished then, I'll transport them back to the morgue."

Grissom thanked David, and began his investigation of the corpses and surrounding area. Gil pulled the lens cap off his camera, and gave a low whistle, as he began snapping photos.

"Someone had an agenda for these two, and we're definitely dealing with a body dump."

When he received no reply, he looked up. Nick hadn't moved since their arrival. His features were dark, angry, and cold. A look unlike any Grissom had seen before.

"Nick, you ok?" No reply.

"Nick?" Again…no reply.

"Nick!"

Finally, Nick turned to the voice yelling his name.

"Yeah, what?" came Nick's sharp reply.

"Excuse me…I was asking if everything was ok."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Nick pulled out his mag-light, turned in the opposite direction, and walked away. Grissom dismissed Nick's abruptness, and went back to taking overall photos.

Nick's mind continued to reel, as he searched for any signs of evidence. If these victims were killed by the same person, from years ago, he knew little to no evidence would be found.

45 minutes later, just as expected, he and Grissom had little to work with, a partial shoe print, which was cast; an empty water bottle, and a few stray pieces of garbage. All of which, would turn out to be nothing, but garbage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Brass Being Brass**

Brass interviewed the man who found the 2 bodies, and the property owners.

Warren Mills was heading south on North Shore Road sometime between 9:15 and 9:30 p.m. Mills said he came around the bend, and his headlights shown on, what he thought, was a dead animal.

"Normally I wouldn't have even slowed down, but something didn't look right, ya know. Anyways, I slowed down and that's when I realized what it was. I threw on my brakes, about had a wreck. That is just about the grossest thing I've ever seen." Mills said.

Brass wondered…if this wasn't the grossest thing Mills witnessed…what was?

Mills said he called 911, and then waited for everyone to show up. Stranger things have happened, but Brass wasn't looking at this guy as a suspect. He was sure Harvard never came knocking on this guy's door.

Chris and Elizabeth Coleman, the property owners, were away from home. For the past two week's, they were visiting family back east. They arrived home around 11 p.m. to flashing lights, and crime scene tape. Only 2 couples knew they were out of town, and the Coleman's didn't know anyone who would do such a horrible thing.

Brass retrieved all pertinent information from the Coleman's and Warren Mills. He let them know he'd be in contact with them. Brass walked away, and sought out Nick.

"Damn Nicky where'd you go?"

His question was answered, he saw Nick about 75 yards up the road. When he caught up to Nick, he could tell, the CSI was on auto-pilot.

Brass called out "Hey, how you doing Nicky?"

Nick, not wanting to cause concern, replied with his usually.

"I'm good."

Jim knew it was bullshit, but if the kid wanted to play that game, he'd play along. Brass told Nick about the Coleman's and Mills. Nick said he wasn't surprised.

"You and I both know who did this, Jim."

Brass said, the minute he saw the bodies, he started making calls back to Texas. So far, he hadn't heard anything. Nick turned to face Brass. His entire body was pulled taunt, his teeth were clenched, his jaw popped.

"This was supposed to be over." Nick replied in an ominous voice, one Brass never heard before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Over**

Nick repeated: "It was suppose to be over."

Brass said he understood; he knew it was supposed to be over.

"No you don't understand Jim."

"Explain it to me Nicky?"

Nick bent his head down and shook it from side to side. Brass wasn't sure if it was a reply in the negative, or Nick was just clearing his head. He waited. When Nick looked up, he knew he'd get his answer.

"When it happened year's ago I told myself don't worry…its over. Lorenz and Hernandez will never get out of jail. Never say never I, guess. You saw those bodies, hands cut off, teeth yanked out. Oh, and don't forget RATA carved up their right thighs. No one knew about the carving, it was never released to the public."

Brass shook his head in the affirmative. He continued to listen to Nick's rage.

"Fuck, Warrick always thought the scar on my thigh was some football injury. If PD waited for the Feds, you and I aren't having this conversation. The whole fucking bust blew up, all the finger pointing, positioning, lying, and corruption. I lost 3 years of my life crawling around in the muck, and no one gave a shit! No one! Now Guillermo Lorenz and Gusto Hernandez are back, and they know I'm in Vegas. Not like it's a big secret."

Nick's words streamed off, in half thought sentences, barely a breath in-between. Brass waited for Nick to talk it out.

"Brass, man I don't know what to do? For years, I kept the past in the past. I did my job. Fuck, I did my job back then. This sucks man."

Brass grasped Nick's shoulder, in order to stop his pacing, and to calm him down.

"We'll figure it out. Give me a chance to get hold of Dallas. Why don't you call your family, talk to your dad and mom. See if they can find some info. Look Nick, I'm not saying a word to anyone unless, I have too. This case may not be related. Could just be an old gang symbol thing. You know, everything old is new again. As far as my earlier comment to Catherine, about you being interested in the circs, just play it off as I'm slipping in my old age."

That comment finally got a short lived chuckle from Nick.

"Ok Jim, ok, I know I'm panicking. It's just…you know what's happened over the past years."

Jim Brass had to look down for a moment. He sure as hell didn't want Nick to see the sadness and doubt in his eyes. Jim heard Nick sigh and begin to turn away. He couldn't let the other man leave without giving him an important message.

"Hey Nick, I give a shit. We'll figure it out, and get the sick fuck who murdered these two."

Nick thanked Brass, took a deep breathe, and went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Next Shift**

Dr. Robbins performed autopsies on the two bodies. Bone structure and density revealed the bodies were two males, roughly between 30 – 40 years old. COD appeared to be exsanguinations; though this would be difficult to prove conclusively. He took blood and tissue samples, and sent them off to the lab. He hoped they would be able to identify the John Doe's. Robbins shook his head. He saw the worst as a Coroner, and this case was ranking in the top 10, on his mutilated body scale.

Brass and Nick met covertly in Jim's office. Brass filled him in, on what they knew so far, and it wasn't much. Guillermo Lorenz was still in prison. That did not make him any less culpable.

Captain Dan Detmer of the Dallas PD, and Nick's Lieutenant when he was on the force, was working desperately to find any connections to Lorenz. Someone he may have been in contact with inside, or outside the prison. The Warden, at the prison in Livingston TX, said Lorenz has a few visitors each month, mainly family. He had many connections on the inside, and the Warden and his guards would gather what information they could, and forward it to Captain Detmer.

Nick said he checked with Robbins on the autopsies, and as expected, no new information. He hoped the lab would be able to make some type of I.D. Brass could tell Nick was understandably anxious. Once again he tried to ease Nick's mind.

"Nick we're going to find who did this, and if it's connected to Lorenz, or any of his gang, we'll take them down."

"Jim, I should go to Ecklie and Catherine, and tell them what happened in Dallas. If this has anything to do with my past, and I don't tell them…I don't know if I can live with that. All these years will be for nothing."

"Let's get the intel first Nick. If we find a connection, you and I will go to them. We'll explain it. You didn't do anything wrong, you know that right?"

"I don't know anything anymore Jim."

"For now we wait, Nicky. Give me 48 hours. After 48 hours, we find no connections, we let it be. If we find a connection you and I both go to the others."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Judge Stokes**

Judge William Stokes searched for any connections to Guillermo Lorenz. He called in favors all over Texas, and even a few in D.C. Bill Stokes didn't want to make any mistakes this time. Year's ago, he guided his youngest son in making a dangerous choice. All for _the job_, and the career potential involved. He sat behind his worn mahogany desk, head in hands, and lamented over the past.

Nick joined Dallas PD right out of college. He was 22 years old, and eager to put his degrees in Criminal Justice and Forensics to good use. His father was proud he chose to serve his community.

Nick graduated from the academy, top in his class, just as he had at A&M. All of his instructors said he had the making of a fine officer. No matter what the future held for Nick, he had everything going for him.

Bill was at a fundraiser when he noticed Dan Detmer standing by the cash bar. Detmer was hard to miss in a crowd, with his above average height and auburn hair. Five years ago, he was promoted to Lieutenant of District 2 squad. A year and half ago, he became Nick Stokes' boss.

The two men occasionally ran into each other at functions, such as this one, or in the courtroom. Bill and Dan greeted each other, and talked shop for awhile. Dan told him how well his son was doing.

"Nick's partner is impressed with him. He says your kid is going to be my boss, before I know it. Main thing, he listens, learns fast, and makes good decisions." Bill puffed up with pride. His son was making his mark, and that's what mattered.

Detmer and Judge Stokes' conversation turned to more serious matters. Dan and Bill talked about the Lo-2 gang, and their drug running. The leader was a guy named Lorenz, _a slippery son of bitch_, according to Detmer. Bill Stokes asked if they were going to try infiltrating the gang again.

"I don't have to tell you, Bill, what happened to the last undercover detective we sent in."

"I heard he was brutally murdered, Dan. I'm sorry."

"The unit can't go through that again. Hell, I can't go through that again. Even if we did try another operation, I don't have a detective who could pass for college age. This guy isn't following the normal M.O. He's hitting the local colleges; then the college kids run the drugs to the high schools, and even a few grade schools. Last week, we had an 11 year old OD on some of his shit. Every time we bust one of them, they get released on bail and disappear. We got to figure out something soon."

Bill Stokes had an idea. "Dan, I think you're over looking something."

Dan looked at him skeptically…at first… and then caught on.

"Bill, I know what you're thinking, but your son isn't ready for this kind of assignment."

"Dan, he's the right age, and you said he was a fast learner, dedicated. He'll need training, but I'm telling you he can do the job."

"Bill it would take months of training, and skilling him in gang culture. He'd have to give up everything to go undercover…his name, and his family, no connections to his real life. Can you honestly say Nick is ready to make that sacrifice?"

"I know my son. He's tough, more than you'll know, trust me on that. Train him, teach him, he'll excel."

"We can train him, and I'd never doubt his ability, or intelligence. What I doubt, is his ability to disconnect. This is a dirty business. Will he be able to walk away, when it's over? Better yet, when it's happening? Can he separate the good-guys from the bad?"

"Can you think of anyone else, as young as Nick, who's grown up with his background? He's witnessed the in and out's of our system since the day he was born. If I knew of anyone else, I'd recommend them."

Detmer still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know; I'm not sure I like the idea. I have to give it some thought. Don't say anything to him yet. In a few days, if I think it's an option, I'll talk to him, and address my concerns."

Today…Judge Stokes wished he could erase the whole conversation. Go back to that day, and allow Nick to ascend in the hierarchy of command as other officers did.

"God let me have that moment back." Judge Stokes languished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**48 hours**

Nick was enjoying his afternoon off. He finally slept, for more than a few hours, and was beginning to relax. 48 hours, no connections to the past, and no additional bodies.

He was getting ready for his next shift, when his feeling of calm evaporated. His cell vibrated, and beeped across the kitchen counter, mocking his sense of peace.

"Stokes" Nick answered.

"Its Catherine, I need you in early. We have another DB, same condition as the vic.'s on North Shore." Catherine waited for a reply.

"Nick did you hear me? Can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah Cath, I…uh…the phone, it slipped. Sorry, give me the location and I'll head directly there."

Driving blindly out to Henderson, Nick approached the scene tensed, and knotted. This was not going to turn out well. Everything was going to hell in a bucket, tumbling out of control.

He exited his truck, and headed to where Grissom and Vega were standing. Keeping his distance, he waited. Waiting for what, he didn't know? His eyes scanned the perimeter, cold familiar chills running up his spine. He'd grown accustom to being watched, reaching an indecorous acceptance of this phenomenon. His life was a perverse fish bowl, played out on some version of video, but this was different.

Crane and Gordon taught him well. He wasn't being watched, he was being studied, not just for actions, but reactions. Taking final steps to where Grissom and Vega stood, he made sure not to give anything away. Making their greetings, Grissom told Nick the circs, were the same as the other night.

He nodded to Grissom, sucked in a silent breath, and began to process the scene. Grissom and Vega didn't notice, the slight tremor in his hands, as he began taking overalls of the scene. He hoped whoever was watching didn't notice his hesitation, or the tremor's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Crime Scene 2**

The DB was slightly off the road, just enough to be found. Hands and teeth removed, and RATA craved up the right thigh. Nick knew it was futile searching for evidence, none would be found. It didn't matter how much technology advanced. If the evidence wasn't there, it couldn't be processed. In this case, as with the others, the evidence wasn't there, and the victims weren't speaking.

Walking away from the scene, he sat in his truck and called Brass. He needed his reassurance, but also his guidance.

"You better be calling me for a good fucking reason."

"Um…Jim, hate to call you on your night off, but we have a situation."

"Oh damn Nicky…sorry…I didn't look at the ID. What do ya have?"

"Got another DB; same circs. I have to come clean, explain what happened. How bad can the truth be at this point? I'll pay the consequences, but this has to stop."

"No! Wait! I know this is beyond coincidence, but we have to find the connection to Lorenz. We know he's behind this somehow."

"But, if I come clean, the team can help us. They'll help solve this. Can't keep living a lie, maybe that's why all this shit keeps happening to me. You know karma sucks."

"You're right karma sucks, but you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, you know Ecklie. How did he react to you after the Hopkins case? You made a poor choice, that's all, and did he support you?"

Nick didn't reply.

"How supportive were Ecklie and Grissom after Crane, or worse Gordon? Do I need to remind you how they were after Crane? If memory serves me, it wasn't about you? After Gordon, Gil didn't come to the hospital for days. He was too busy processing and analyzing? And then Gordon's daughter…it's over…that's it…case closed. Do you think their going to be receptive to us telling them the past years were based on false information?"

"No they won't, but Catherine's always stood by me. At least, let's explain it to her." Nick pleaded.

"Catherine won't understand; you and I both know it. She's shift supervisor now, and can't turn a blind eye. We'll find the answers we need. Detmer and your Dad have some good leads out of Texas. Give it 24 hours, after that, connections or not, we go to Ecklie, Catherine, Grissom, the D.A…everyone. We explain the situation. It will all be good kid."

"Ok man, it's just…for years I've lived with a lie, and it hurts. Now that lie may be hurting innocent people, I can't accept that, you know I can't. It has to end, fuck the job!"

"It will end, and not at the cost of your job." Brass said.

"Jim, I'm making a bad choice, but if I stop now nothing will come of it. If I gotta trade it all away, it has to be for right. I have to see this through, come clean, and face the consequences. I'll keep your name out of it, Jim. You just did a favor for a friend."

"Don't try to protect me Stokes, I'm just as responsible. We go down with the ship together. You stood by me through too many shitty times. After the friendly fire crap, man you never wavered. You analyzed it, knew what happened, and still stood by me. I know you took a lot of crap for my fuck up, but you defended me. You didn't have to do that, ya know?"

"Yeah, I did Jim. You've always done right by me. I was just returning the favor."

"Give it 24 hours, and I promise we'll make it right. The way it should be, the way we like it?"

"Ok Jim…It's just gotta be right from now on. Lies won't work."

"We'll nail some bad guys, leap a few tall buildings, kick some ass, and then grab a light breakfast." Brass joked.

"What no saving damsels in distress?" Nick joked back.

"Of course we'll save a few damsels, we're the good guys. Look Nicky, we'll do it right this time. Lorenz and Hernandez should have gotten life, not 25 to 30." Brass complained.

"Crime and punishment…justice…gotta love the system?" Nick said.

"It all comes back Nick, just give it time."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Nick mumbled to himself.

Nick thanked Jim, and ended the call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Crime Scene 2**

The DB was slightly off the road, just enough to be found. Hands and teeth removed, and RATA craved up the right thigh. Nick knew it was futile searching for evidence, none would be found. It didn't matter how much technology advanced. If the evidence wasn't there, it couldn't be processed. In this case, as with the others, the evidence wasn't there, and the victims weren't speaking.

Walking away from the scene, he sat in his truck and called Brass. He needed his reassurance, but also his guidance.

"You better be calling me for a good fucking reason."

"Um…Jim, hate to call you on your night off, but we have a situation."

"Oh damn Nicky…sorry…I didn't look at the ID. What do ya have?"

"Got another DB; same circs. I have to come clean, explain what happened. How bad can the truth be at this point? I'll pay the consequences, but this has to stop."

"No! Wait! I know this is beyond coincidence, but we have to find the connection to Lorenz. We know he's behind this somehow."

"But, if I come clean, the team can help us. They'll help solve this. Can't keep living a lie, maybe that's why all this shit keeps happening to me. You know karma sucks."

"You're right karma sucks, but you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, you know Ecklie. How did he react to you after the Hopkins case? You made a poor choice, that's all, and did he support you?"

Nick didn't reply.

"How supportive were Ecklie and Grissom after Crane, or worse Gordon? Do I need to remind you how they were after Crane? If memory serves me, it wasn't about you? After Gordon, Gil didn't come to the hospital for days. He was too busy processing and analyzing? And then Gordon's daughter…it's over…that's it…case closed. Do you think their going to be receptive to us telling them the past years were based on false information?"

"No they won't, but Catherine's always stood by me. At least, let's explain it to her." Nick pleaded.

"Catherine won't understand; you and I both know it. She's shift supervisor now, and can't turn a blind eye. We'll find the answers we need. Detmer and your Dad have some good leads out of Texas. Give it 24 hours, after that, connections or not, we go to Ecklie, Catherine, Grissom, the D.A…everyone. We explain the situation. It will all be good kid."

"Ok man, it's just…for years I've lived with a lie, and it hurts. Now that lie may be hurting innocent people, I can't accept that, you know I can't. It has to end, fuck the job!"

"It will end, and not at the cost of your job." Brass said.

"Jim, I'm making a bad choice, but if I stop now nothing will come of it. If I gotta trade it all away, it has to be for right. I have to see this through, come clean, and face the consequences. I'll keep your name out of it, Jim. You just did a favor for a friend."

"Don't try to protect me Stokes, I'm just as responsible. We go down with the ship together. You stood by me through too many shitty times. After the friendly fire crap, man you never wavered. You analyzed it, knew what happened, and still stood by me. I know you took a lot of crap for my fuck up, but you defended me. You didn't have to do that, ya know?"

"Yeah, I did Jim. You've always done right by me. I was just returning the favor."

"Give it 24 hours, and I promise we'll make it right. The way it should be, the way we like it?"

"Ok Jim…It's just gotta be right from now on. Lies won't work."

"We'll nail some bad guys, leap a few tall buildings, kick some ass, and then grab a light breakfast." Brass joked.

"What no saving damsels in distress?" Nick joked back.

"Of course we'll save a few damsels, we're the good guys. Look Nicky, we'll do it right this time. Lorenz and Hernandez should have gotten life, not 25 to 30." Brass complained.

"Crime and punishment…justice…gotta love the system?" Nick said.

"It all comes back Nick, just give it time."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Nick mumbled to himself.

Nick thanked Jim, and ended the call.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Infiltrating the Gang**

Nick spent months eating, drinking, learning gang culture. As promised he was a fast learner. He understood the task at hand, the dangers, the isolation, and he still had to do it.

In those months Nick's look changed. Gone was the clean cut, muscular, all-American boy. Now he was lean, pale, with longer hair, a goatee and moustache, all lending itself to the right appearance. He had a look of quiet desperation in his eyes. Nick's whole persona changed, and not just in looks. From the moment he stepped on campus, he would be Nick Cooper.

The next six months, Nick spent fucking up in college. Classes he'd excelled in a few years ago, he flunked. He hated failing, but did nonetheless. He made the rounds of parties, appearing to be the party animal. He was Nick Cooper, a college kid trying to live up to his parents middle-class aspirations, and failing miserably. Nick Stokes realized he and Nick Cooper were not far removed from each other. He thanked God his parents stepped in at the right moment.

Cooper flunked out of college, and had nowhere to turn. His _parents_ cut all allowance, and told him not to come home.

Gusto Hernandez, a Lo-2 soldier, was looking for fresh recruits. They had some trouble with a few of their distributors, but that was taken care of.

"Fucking rats thinking they can screw us, sell out to the cops. What a joke. The cops were taught some lessons. Cops, tryin to set themselves up in Lo-2, what were they thinkin? Won't be doin that again?" Gusto thought, with amusement.

Gusto scoped out the colleges, trying to find new blood to peddle their wares. Lorenz wanted the recruits to come from within the organization, but these kids would never buy from his kind. He had to choose well, position in the gang relied on it. He'd be damned if Jacabo, his competition, got the job of Lorenz's enforcer over him.

He watched the college kids. He had his eye on a few, all were right for the picking. Nick Cooper and Cole Howard were his first choices.

Gusto knew their stories. Cooper was an average kid trying to live up to mommy and daddy's dream. He couldn't keep up with the partying and classes, now mommy and daddy were teaching him some lessons. He needed money, and he needed it bad.

Howard was a rich fuck trying to piss-off mommy and daddy. He had a habit, liked his candy. He didn't need the money, or the goods. He just needed to fuck up some more. Gusto watched Cooper and Howard a little longer. "Yeah, the time is just about right. Lo-2 found warm blood_._"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Offer**

Nick knew they were watching him weeks ago. He continued, to drag his sorry ass, around campus. Sleeping in his beat up car, on benches, or the occasional floor was getting old. He showered in the locker rooms, dorms or frats, when he could. Scavenging for food became a new art form. Nick knew this was going to be difficult, but this sucked. Thoughts of the dead officer, and kids, and his pity party was over, his resolve returned.

A week ago, Gusto approached him. Gusto Hernandez was a 24 year old Hispanic, 5' 9," bulky, dark hair, brown eyes, a round face, and intense glare. Nick knew who Gusto was, he studied his wrap sheet, and m.o. for hours. Gusto was muscle, and the contact he needed.

Nick was nervous when Gusto came up to him. Luckily his nervousness lent itself to the act, the kid with nowhere to go. Gusto offered him some food; he took the bag, thanked the guy and walked away.

A few days later, Gusto caught up with him again. This time, they spoke to each other. Nick told Gusto all about his _parents_, and what they did to him. Gusto pretended to listen to the kid whine, he already knew the story.

"Ya know me, and some of my boys, can help ya out?" Gusto told Cooper.

"Yeah, why would you do that?"

Gusto told Nick he needed help getting his _goods_ distributed on campus. Nick loved how these assholes, could make selling drugs, sound like selling groceries. They never said: "Hey you want to sell some drugs for us?" It was ridiculous, but Nick went along with it, he had to.

Just to be an ass, Nick asked Gusto what type of _goods_, he'd be selling. Gusto didn't like the question.

"Look kid if ya don't want the helpin hand say so?"

Nick quickly changed his tune.

"Nah man, I'm good with helping out. I need the job, I'm sick of this shit. Fuckin sucks."

Gusto told him to wait by the back library entrance at 10 pm. He explained his task. If Nick did his job right, Gusto might find him a warm place to sleep. Nick took the offer and told Gusto he'd be there waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A Call**

Nick knew it would be risky, but he had to let Detmer know about the first invite. Thinking it would appear less suspicious, he went to one of the houses of fraternity row. If Gusto was watching, it would appear Cooper was keeping his normal schedule, and looking for handouts. Finding a phone in one of the upstairs halls, he called Detmer.

The Lieutenant's first concern was whether he was cautious making the call. Nick assured him he was, and proceeded to tell him about the meeting.

Detmer chuckled to himself. Nick sounded like a kid, making his first hit, in the big game. In a way the analogy was true.

"Tread lightly with this gang, don't overstep boundaries. You know what these fuckers can do, if they catch on to you." Nick assured him he was taking every precaution, he'd be careful.

Lorenz's people were everywhere. Their last undercover operation was blown, by a user looking to score freebies for information. He saw the uc make an exchange. The next day their uc disappeared. His body dumped, a few days later, rata carved into his flesh.

Detmer wasn't taking any chances, no mistakes this time. He arranged a go between, at Stratford Hall, a co-ed dorm.

"Her name is Maria Connelly, she's PD, but she's playing the part of R.A. and a casual candy user. Make the drug and cash exchanges there. You got it?"

"Yeah Lieu I got it. Man you worry too much. After we bust these assholes, we're going out, get drunk, and get you laid. You have to relax."

Dan laughed at the statement; he missed having the kid around, after months of training him. Nick's youthful exuberance was catchy, and he was enjoying it.

"I'll relax when these assholes are behind bars, and I can put your sorry ass back on the streets…working a beat."

"Aw come on Lieu, you know you're going to want to promote me to detective when this is over. Youngest detective in Dallas PD history, has a ring to it, don't ya think?"

"Yeah keep dreaming Stokes. I'll talk to you later, be careful out there."

Nick hung up the phone, and smiled for the first time in weeks. It was 6:30; he had to play the waiting game until 10.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Waiting**

Nick Cooper sat on a bench, outside the back library entrance, smoking a cigarette. He couldn't believe he was smoking again. College ball broke the habit. Smoking and running, were not conducive to a first string position. It took months, but he finally quit.

A kid was walking his way, stopped in front of him, set a backpack on the bench, and asked for a light. The kid lit his smoke, handed the lighter back, and walked away, leaving the backpack with Nick. The goods were delivered.

Picking up the backpack, he headed for the side of the building, and the secluded staircase. He opened the bag and found thirty, one-gram bags of cocaine, and a note that said: _Price we set. Meet up in a couple days. _

Nick couldn't believe this was it. He held tightly to the pack and headed toward the frats and sororities, in case he was being watched. It needed to appear he was making connections, and selling _merchandise_.

Two hours of wasting time, and he slip out of the last frat, and into the night. He quickly, made his way to Maria Connelly's room, to exchange the drugs for cash. Officer Connelly did not offer a warm reception. Nick didn't know what the problem was, but it appeared to be him. He attempted to make small talk, but to no avail.

Upon leaving the dorm, Nick walked to his beat up car on a seldom used back lot. He crawled into the back seat, locked the door and curled up. Sleep was elusive, his mind processed the past days events. The nighttime was lonely, painful and depressing. He had a new empathy for the homeless. Thankfully, he had family and friends to return to, once this farce was over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A Ghost**

Over the next few days, Nick played the part of drug dealer. He began to worry Gusto wasn't going to show. Suddenly he turned, and found Gusto standing in front of him. Caught off guard, he jumped slightly. It was as if the guy were a ghost.

"What's the problem kid, scare you?"

"No man, just uh…surprised that's all."

"Only surprised? You should be scared. Most people are."

"Uh…well…uh…"

"I'm just fuckin with you. Unless you didn't sell my merchandise, then go back to bein scared."

"Uh…no…no I sold it all. It's good. I even hit up some new buyers."

"That's good, always lookin for new clients." Gusto told Nick where the next exchange would be.

"We'll see how ya do with this, and maybe I'll find ya somewhere to sleep. Its gotta be a bitch sleepin in that car of yours, not very comfortable all curled up on the back seat."

Nick could feel his stomach flip flop at Gusto's statement, but he kept his reply neutral.

"Man it be great if you could, it is a bitch sleeping in a car…cold too."

"Yeah, I bet. Take care of us, and we'll take care of you. Now get the fuck out of here. You're startin to bug me."

"Ok…uh…later man."

Gusto liked screwing with these kids. It was a highlight in his day. He enjoyed their fear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Holding a Breath**

Walking away from Gusto, he reached a safe distance, and released the breath he was holding. _My God…they do know my every move._ Nick said to himself. Feeling his hands begin to tremble at the thought, he tried to steady himself.

_Ok man…chill out, they don't know anything. Just gotta keep your head in the game, watch your back. _Nick laughed at his own pep talk.

Once more he made the rounds of the campus. He went to the dorms, frats, sororities, and halls of the various buildings. Several times kids came up to him wanting to buy. He told them to catch up with him later, and he'd take care of them. Keeping up the ruse of drug dealer, was a lonely act. Nick now understood the isolation Detmer spoke of.

It was time to make contact with Maria Connelly again. Lo-2 was watching him closely, but some changes were needed to the game plan. Nick knocked on Connelly's door, and once again, she looked pissed.

"What are you doing here Cooper?" she asked.

"I have a little something for you, special delivery." Nick replied. Entering the room he ignored her indignant huff, went straight to the phone, and called Detmer.

"Lieutenant Detmer."

"Lieu, its Nick…we need a new game plan. Lo-2's watching my every move, and kids are coming up wanting to buy. What do I do now?"

"Hold up Nick. How do you know they're watching you?"

Nick explained, in detail, what happened.

"Looks like play-acting's over. No more exchanges, you have to start dealing."

"I can't sell this shit Lieu. You can't ask me to do that."

"You have to take the next step, we talked about this, remember kid?"

"I remember everything we talked about."

"It's the job, the better good kid. We get the scum off the street. We get Lorenz." Detmer replied.

"But what if, I sell this shit and a kid dies, what do I do then? I can't do that Lieu."

"Hopefully, it won't happen, but if it does you have to remember the better good. You'll get this fuck off the streets, and behind bars."

"Is that a good enough reason?" Nick asked.

"I knew you'd have trouble with this Stokes. Your Dad said it wouldn't be a problem, but obviously it is." Detmer knew it was a low blow, but they needed Lorenz, not his underlings.

"Don't bring my Father into this. That's a cheap trick even for you. I'm facing the facts. What if, one of these kids dies? Am I liable? When it goes to court how do I justify my part? Do we screw the cost? The kids are scapegoats? Fuck them…that it?" Nick responded with force.

"They're not scapegoats. Do you think I want any kid getting hurt? Worse, you think I'd leave you hanging in the wind? I'd fuck you that way?"

"No…no…I guess not"

"You guess not? Damn you Stokes. I can be a royal dick, but have you ever known me to fuck with one of my guys?"

"No sir…no…I'm sorry. You wouldn't do that. I know you don't want any kids getting hurt. Sorry Lieu…Give me another way to go about it." Nick said.

"I wish I could, but it won't work…as much as I want it to."

"Ok Lieu." Nick took a gulp of air, and asked. "What next?"

"Play the part. Dig deep, become your worst nightmare, and then multiply it by ten. Say goodbye to Nick Stokes, and hello to Nick Cooper. You've been traveling on the side roads for months, now you're on the expressway. You know it won't be pretty, but when you get to the destination and nail these fuckers, it will be beautiful."

"I hope you're right Lieu. I can do this you know? Sorry to blow off steam, crazy fucking night. We're ok, right?"

"We're ok Nick. Now let's get down to business."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Getting Down to Business**

Detmer spent the next hour and half, going over the changes Nick would have to make, in becoming a full fledge dealer. He'd do whatever Gusto told him. The lines were blurring, and would continue to do so. Nick was entering a new territory, one fraught with masculine brutality, and an unlawful rite of passage. He experienced the rites of passage into manhood, but this was a rite into another world. A world Detmer feared Nick would never return from.

Detmer informed him the Feds needed to be notified. PD needed their resources, and contacts. FBI's information went well beyond Dallas PD. He knew the Feds were working their own sting operation, but made no progress in taking down Lorenz. Now they'd have an in, and he was sure they would cooperate.

Working out the details, on a meeting location, with the Feds would take a few days. Nick's concerns were working with the Feds. The FBI was notorious for taking over operations. He didn't want to be left hanging in the wind, and become a statistic on a memorial wall.

"I understand your concerns and we'll address them. Meet up with Maria, in say, 24 hours. If, nothing else, it will look like you have a thing for her. You know, you give her a little _something_ and she returns the favor." Detmer said with a chuckle.

Nick ignored the innuendo.

Detmer sensed the undercurrent of conflict between Stokes and Connelly. She was less than thrilled with her assignment. He knew Stokes wasn't looking for any favors, but Connelly needed to get in the game. She didn't have to fuck Stokes, but she damn well better play her part.

Nick and Detmer finished their conversation with Detmer's usual goodbye.

"Be careful Stokes, watch your back."

"Always Lieu…always.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Detmer and the Special Agent**

Dan Detmer spoke with FBI Special Agent Anthony Cornwell. Dan was good at reading people, and he trusted Cornwell about as far as he could throw him. Unfortunately, PD needed their help, because they were treading in unfamiliar territory. The Feds task force on gangs was well informed, and better equipped. Detmer and Cornwell arranged a meeting to discuss the details of their joint operation.

The meeting went as expect. Detmer knew the FBI would want full control, but he held his ground. Nick would not be left in their hands alone. Their only concern was Lorenz; screw his guy if that's the way it had to be.

Special Agent Cornwell was none to happy with the stipulations set. He considered telling Detmer to take a leap, but knew his superiors would be less than happy. If he screwed up, taking Lo-2 down, his career was over. His hands were tied, and he didn't like it. Especially when those hands, were being tied by some Lieutenant in Dallas PD, and his wannabe.

Cornwell offered FBI's resources, but only if he could meet with Stokes, aka Nick Cooper. He left nothing to chance. Some young fuck wouldn't take his glory. When the time came he'd take Lorenz down. It would be his name in the papers, not Dallas PD and especially not Stokes. He knew the Stokes name, figured this kid was related, but didn't care. He'd find a way to make it work in his favor, no matter what.

Detmer and Cornwell worked out the details of the next meeting. It would be a tricky business, as Gusto and the gang were watching Nick closely. They decide the best option, was to find a location, far away from campus and spying eyes. They agreed to meet at a safe house in Fort Worth, about 20 miles outside of Dallas. Nick would be able to lose any tails. If Gusto asked; he was visiting family.

Detmer liked the plan. He concluded his meeting with Cornwell, and made his way to his next stop. Dan Detmer had a bone to pick with Maria. He needed to set her straight and brush the chip off her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Maria**

Maria was a tall, raven haired 28 year old, with a cold and distant personality. A dedicated officer for the past 7 years, she busted her ass to earn recognition. Policing was still a boys club, no matter what outsiders thought.

Seven years of busting ass, and now she was playing glorified babysitter to a rookie…a rookie, who got the job, because of his mommy and daddy. She hated spoiled brats who thought the world owed them.

Maria knew the Stokes name. Everyone in the Texas justice system knew them. She wouldn't make an enemy out of the family, but she wasn't going to promote one of their own. She'd play nice, but nothing more. He wanted this assignment; let him get a taste of the real world.

There was a knock at her door; she expected one of the kids locked themselves out of their room…again. She didn't expect Lieutenant Detmer dressed in casual clothes, playing the part of her father.

"Hi honey, can I come in?" Detmer said.

"Sure Dad, why are you here?" Maria said, letting Detmer enter.

She closed the door and waited for new revelations on the case. Instead she found herself being reprimanded. Detmer spoke in low tones as he read her the riot act. How she wasn't a team player. She needed to respect her fellow officer.

Maria quietly turned on Detmer. "I wouldn't be here if I weren't a team player. I'll dare you say I'm not. Did Stokes complain? Did he come crying to you, because I wasn't holding his hand?"

"If you have to ask, then you don't know Stokes. He'd never complain, and he certainly wouldn't ask or need you to hold his hand." Detmer replied with equal, quiet force.

"Then I don't know what the problem is. Look I've done everything you asked me to do. If our lines got crossed, I'm sorry. It's no picnic sitting here all day waiting for some kind of action. I'm use to being on the streets."

"I know what you're use to, I assign you to your beat. Undercover work is different; its endless days, weeks, months of mundane, and five minutes of action. If you can't do it, if it's too much, let me know."

Maria couldn't believe Detmer even suggested the assignment was too much for her. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Lieutenant there's been a misunderstanding. Don't worry I'll handle my end of the assignment."

Detmer knew Connelly was feeding him a line of shit, but he pretended to buy it. He would keep a close eye on her.

"Here's what's going on…you need to find Stokes, check his car, the dorms, frat houses. Lo-2's watching him, so when you find him, play it up. Beg him for your fix. Bring him back here, so he can call me, and work out the details of our next meet."

"Ok boss; I've got it under control."

Detmer opened the door to Maria's room, and continued to play his part.

"Ok sweetheart, hopefully Mom and I will see you next weekend." Detmer said as he gave Connelly a slight fatherly hug and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Nick, Maria, and a Meeting**

After Detmer left, Maria threw on her jacket and went out in search of Nick. After what seemed like hours, she found him in the cafeteria sipping stale coffee. She watched as he blew into the cup, the steam rising up to obscure his face.

Nick was surprised to find her standing before him. She bent and gave him a slight kiss, then sat down. Nick knew the kiss meant nothing to her, but had to admit it felt good.

"What's up Maria?" Nick said, trying to maintain his façade.

"I need you Coop, come on let's get out of here. We can go back to my room and party."

Nick and Maria exited the cafeteria and made their way back to her room. In whispered tones she explained that Detmer wanted to talk to him. When they entered her room, Maria grabbed Nick's arm, and stopped him from making his call.

"Stokes, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I was disappointed I wouldn't play a bigger role in this operation. I know it sounds petty."

"Why the sudden change?" Nick asked.

"I got to thinking, and like I said, we got off on the wrong foot."

Nick shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the phone. Maria was the least of his worries. He called Detmer, and they worked out the details of the meeting with the Feds. Detmer told Nick to make sure he wasn't followed to the safe house.

"If Gusto questions you, tell him you're visiting family. Be careful, watch your back."

Detmer and Nick said their usual goodbyes. Nick sat on the edge of the chair, and went over the plan in his mind. Maria sat next to him, and asked if he was ok.

"Yep, I'm fine. Here's what's going on." Nick explained the next meeting.

Maria listened to the plans. When finished, Maria decided to offer Nick a place to stay for the night. She thought it best they continue with their, _friends with benefits_, guise_._

She grabbed a blanket and pillow from her closet. Nick could sleep on the floor, nothing more. He readily accepted. He couldn't spend another night in the back seat of a car freezing and worrying.

For the first time in months, Nick slept soundly. The floor was hard, but at least he had someone watching his back, he felt safe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**The Glory Hound**

Nick drove out to Fort Worth, the next evening, to meet Detmer and the FBI agent. He wasn't sure how he made it there. Between the traffic, and constantly looking in his mirror for tails, it was a miracle.

When he entered the slightly run down house, he found Detmer talking to an average height, blond man. He knew this guy was FBI by his dress and demeanor alone.

"Shit…I hope I wasn't followed. If I can make you, Lo-2 will for sure." Nick said to the Fed.

Detmer chuckled, and introduced Anthony Cornwell. Two minutes into the conversation Nick realized the guy was a dick. Cornwell had no concern for the kids who could be hurt. No feelings for those already dead, and absolutely no concern over the death of an officer. This guy was a glory hound, nothing more.

Nick listened to what Cornwell had to offer. He was not thrilled with the terms. It would no longer be a PD run game, but rather a collaborative effort. That would change every aspect of the take down. He knew his ass was on the line. Cornwell made it clear Nick would do whatever Gusto asked of him.

"If…you do your job right, then Hernandez will bring you into Lo-2 as a member, not just a runner. If you gained their respect and confidence, you'll attain information on Lorenz. Then the FBI can take down the entire operation. Though, I doubt you'll get that far."

"Look Cornwell if this operation isn't to your liking, or you think my guy can't get it done, then we're outta here. We'll handle it on our own." Detmer exclaimed.

Nick was impressed with Detmer's vibrato. He respected the Lieu's decisions and followed his lead. Cornwell backed down, just as Detmer knew he would. He heard through the grapevine, Cornwell was getting pressure to solve this case. Detmer knew, the desperate man, would play into their demands.

By the time the meeting ended, the FBI was in charge of information gathering, and any resources Nick needed. Detmer and Maria would remain Nick's only contact to the outside world. The FBI was hands-off. Detmer followed Nick to the door, and whispered to him.

"Sorry kid, but we gotta make it look good, just in case you were followed." Detmer opened the door and shoved Nick out of the house.

"Don't come back here again. We did everything for you, and you shit it away. You screwed up, now live with it!"

Nick stumbled down the front steps. He hung his head low, and made his way to his car. As he pulled out, he searched the area for any signs of a tail. Finding none, he made his way back to the expressway, and hopefully somewhere warm to spend the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**The Dealer Within**

Nick spent the next month selling his wares to America's future leaders. God help us. With each sale his insides churned. _They have every opportunity, and their pissing it away_. Nick thought with a heavy heart.

He was no angel in college, and never professed to be. He'd spent his fair share of early mornings praying to the porcelain god…"Ralph."

Classes, pledging and partying took their toll, and he almost flunked out his first year of college. But, his parents set his ass straight after his first academic probation. He wondered if anyone was paying attention to these kids.

Nick was enjoying a warmer day, on the quad, when Cole Howard caught his eye. Howard's story was another tale, forced into his memory bank. Cole was renowned for his partying habits, as was most of his family.

Howard was old money. Great grand-dad made the family fortune years ago, in the rich Texas oil fields. Following generations made a spectacular effort of bringing down the family legacy. Cole was the latest in a line of spoiled arrogance. Nick met many like him in college, especially when he pledged.

The Stokes family was considered new money. Nick was a wannabe. When he pledged a fraternity, at his father's insistence, he did whatever was asked of him. He wondered if his father was trying to teach him a lesson, or two.

Stokes' served their community; they walked the walk, so to speak. They stood for justice, and the American way, as the announcer to Superman always said. If he'd met Howard in college he would have dismissed him as the fuck-up he was, but now he'd play nice.

Howard saw Cooper, and noticed his intense stare. Quickly he exited the quad. He remembered Gusto words: _Don't dick with Cooper. If you're on his turf…leave…he'll fuck you up kid. The fucker scares me. _Howard all but ran from the quad.

Nick watched as a terrified Howard made his escape. He knew something was up and followed him at a distance. _Nothing like coked up paranoia. _Nick thought to himself. Howard kept looking over his shoulder, and waiting for Cooper's brutal attack.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**The Attack**

Howard had enough. He stopped under the bridge that led to the communications building. _Fuck this! I can take Cooper._ Just as Nick headed under the bridge, Cole Howard jumped out of the dark recesses, and tackled him to the ground. Howard got off two good punches, one to Nick's face, and the other to his midsection.

Curling, rolling and jumping up Nick grabbing Howard, by the front of his shirt. He shoved and slammed Howard, into the side wall, of the bridges underbelly. A rush of air escaped Cole, as his back smacked hard cement. Eyes wide with fear, at the dark, angry stare Nick gave him.

"Sorry Cooper…didn't mean to step on your turf man. Won't happin again…don't hurt me."

"What the fuck are you talking about Howard?" Nick said with a laugh.

"Gusto told me you don't like anyone fuckin around on your turf. I didn't know the quad was yours. I'll stay away."

Nick started laughing, and released his hold on Howard's shirt.

"Gusto is fucking with your mind. Get over the paranoia man. I'm sure Gusto's getting a big laugh about now."

"Gusto's fucking with me? He wouldn't do that. You're crazy, just like Gusto said. He said he was afraid of you, now I know why." Howard twitched and jittered about, looking for an escape.

"You gotta hard punch, for a cokehead. Look I'm not protecting my turf. You attacked and punched first…think for a minute." He bent over slightly, and rubbed his aching midsection.

Howard leaned back against the wall, and let out a sigh, his twitching and jittering going down a half notch. Nick shook his head, he couldn't believe Gusto.

"We're both working for Gusto. It serves him to pit us against each other. If we stay off each others turf, he gets more ground covered…more sales."

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry I punched you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, felt worse than you gave. You might want to lay off the goods man. Stop and think for awhile, you know?"

"That's the thing, I don't want to think, I like being numb."

Nick remembered feeling numb once, but his was not drug, or alcohol induced. He never wanted to experience it again. He looked into Cole's sad eyes, and wondered why he would self-inflict numbness. _Don't get drawn in by these people. Remember what they are…_ Nick took another glance at Howard.

"I gotta get going. I got a job to do…see you around."

Cole nodded his goodbye, apologized again, and made his way back to his comfortable, lush apartment. Nick walked off in the opposite direction, pissed off at Gusto for playing this kid. Pissed at Howard for falling for it, and even more pissed off at himself. The kid wanted to talk to someone, and he just walked away. The conflict within was building, the conflict he was warned about.

Someone was going to pay for his pissed off mood, and he knew who it would be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Who's Going to Pay**

Spending the remainder of the afternoon going about business, Nick made a few more sales, which only fueled his anger. Tired and wrung out, he needed a few hours to settle down. He made his way across campus, to his ratty old car, and the quiet. His mind was reeling as he thought of Gusto.

Gusto would pay. Nick no longer feared the man. Gusto caused him pain; it was time he gave some back. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the object of his pain approaching. _So much for settling down. _ Nick thought.

When Gusto was close enough, Nick could see him rub his chin, as if it were sore. Gusto was mocking him; the fucker was actually mocking him.

"Hey Cooper, you fuck with the wrong guy?"

That was Gusto's first mistake. Nick rushed him, and slammed him against a nearby car. Taking the advantage, he landed a brutal blow to Gusto's stomach. Gusto bent and gasped, all the while reaching for the knife concealed in the back of his belt.

That was mistake two, that evening. Hernandez swung the razor sharp blade at Cooper. He had fleeting seconds to react. He tucked his abdomen…spun…and grasped the hand and arm wielding the knife. Gusto's arm popped, as Nick swung him to the ground. Gusto gawked at Cooper in disbelief.

_How the fuck did this burb kid, take him down? He's hidin somethin, fuck...fuck…fuck!_ Gusto mind reeled, as he was taken down.

Nick knew, before he looked into Gusto's eyes, he just blew his cover. No kid with his background could take a guy like Gusto down. _Fuck…fuck…fuck_! _You got some splaining to do Stokes…better think fast._ Nick chided himself, as he held Hernandez to the hard concrete.

Gusto looked up at Cooper and laughed.

"You want to die tonight Coop…or are you jus tryin to prove somethin."

"Ain't provin nothin Gusto. Just letting you know I won't be fucked with. You want to screw with Howard…go at it, but turn Howard on me. I know where this came from." Nick motioned to the bruises on his chin and his fat lip.

To Nick's astonishment, Hernandez ignored the threat.

"I fuckin underestimated you Cooper, I don't like that, you know? I know my players and when one goes off…well that ain't good...at least for them." Gusto informed Nick.

"I'm doin everything ya asked me to do, and then ya fuck with me. How do you think I'll react? Kiss ya, and ask for another?" Nick mocked.

Gusto shoved Cooper. "Are we done?"

Nick shook his head, and Gusto return the knife to its earlier confines'.

"I missed something with you, Cooper. If I didn't know any better, I'd make you for a cop with that take down."

Nick gave him an incredulous look. He turned his head slightly, and spit blood from the reopened wound in his mouth.

"What do you want Gusto…letters of recommendation? You want to call my fuckin parents, find out what a fuck-up I am? Sorry I got the upper-hand on you. I've been smacked around most of my life, I learned to protect myself. Fuck you…fuck this…I don't need your shit. I'll get by, I'm outta here!"

Nick turned and reached in his pocket for car keys. _Damn, I pushed it too far. Just get in the car and drive away._ He rebuked to himself.

Gusto stopped him, just as he shoved the key into the lock, and opened the door.

"Fuck you Cooper, now get outta the car, we have work to do." Gusto decided. Nick turned to Gusto, trying to hide his astonishment.

"I gotta rethink your job responsibilities Coop. You may be more useful than I thought. You have assets, I didn't know about." Gusto said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Job Responsibilities**

Hernandez wanted to discuss Cooper's assets. How did suburban boy learn to protect himself? He was still wary of this kid. He left nothing to chance. If Cooper turned out to be a narc, he wouldn't carve him up, like the others. He'd do it slow, and rip out his fucking heart. He'd send it to the bastard who sent him. Gusto envisioned this with perverse glee as he studied Cooper.

Nick knew, this was his make or break moment, he had to do right.

"Where'd you learn that move Coop? They don't teach that in college."

"My step-dad's a hard ass. Beat the shit outta me. When I was old enough, my high school wrestling coach knew the score, and taught me a few moves. I was 16, the first time, I took the prick down. I loved it when he begged me to let him go. The next couple years he found new ways to screw up my life. Planting drugs in my room, and messing with my mom's mind. Then came college…I know, I fucked up, but he blows it out of proportion. Of course, my mom believes him. Fucking bastard, I just want to blow him away, for dickin with my life."

Gusto listened to Cooper's tale with a new interest. Now he had a way for this kid to prove his bones.

"You know, we can make your wildest dream come true kid."

"What you going to take care of him? What will I owe ya after that?"

"No Coop, I ain't doin nothin, but you will."

"How…When?" Cooper replied. Nick had no idea where his sense of the macabre and perverse came from, but he was going with it.

"Give me the address, and I'll work out the details. We'll give you opportunities you ain't ever had kid."

Nick could only think of one address, and that was the safe house in Fort Worth. He gave Gusto the address, and prayed for a chance to call Detmer.

"We'll look for the right time. You want step-daddy outta your life…he's gone. Start planning the funeral. Will that make you happy kid?"

"More than you'll ever know. Nick exclaimed joyously.

Gusto laughed at Cooper. Now he knew why he liked this kid, but he still had questions.

"Don't get too excited kid. Have you ever fired a gun? Ever kill something?"

"Yeah, I've fired a gun. Been hunting. I'm a good shot, got no problem with killing."

"This ain't about killin fucking Bambi. You don't make the shot, I will. You get that guilty feelin, I won't go down for it. You know what I'm saying?"

"I get it, won't be a problem. He has to go."

"Don't disappoint me kid, I like you, hate to haveta kill ya if you fuck up."

Nick knew this was no idle threat. He asked Gusto when he would see him next.

"Why don't you go get a little sweet pussy from your girl Maria? I'll get in touch with you there." Gusto tossed Nick some candy, and told him to enjoy…on the house. Nick thanked Gusto for the goods, and headed to Maria's room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**A Little Pussy**

The first tremors of tension released from his body, as he entered Maria's dorm. Never in his life was he so nervous, yet focused at the same time. He couldn't believe he kept it together.

The adrenalin rushed through his system; he was on a euphoric high. For the first time, since he was nine, he felt truly alive. He embraced the new vibrancy.

Nick knocked on Maria's door, hoping she wasn't asleep, he had to call Detmer. She answered the door quickly, and looked up and down the hall. Connelly pulled him into her room, closed the door, and shoved him into the nearby chair.

"What the fuck are you doing Stokes? Are you trying to get yourself killed? I'm calling Detmer; you're going to get us both killed."

"Maria…hold up! What are you talking about?"

"I went over to the coffee shop for awhile. On my way back, I saw you and Gusto. I saw what happened. What were you doing? What were you thinking?"

Nick spent the next half hour explaining what happened between them.

"You're crazy Stokes. I'm calling Detmer, and getting him to pull you from this case."

"Touch that phone, and Gusto won't be the only one I fight with tonight!"

"Now you're threatening me, I'll dare you!"

"I'm not threatening you, let it go. I'm doing my job, and right now I have more important things to address than your issues." Nick picked up the phone and made the dreaded call.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**The Dreaded Call**

Nick knew he'd get a shit load of grief from Detmer, when he explained the night's events. He was not surprised when Detmer laid into him.

"What the fuck were you thinking Stokes? Did we not discuss the concept of slow and easy? Work your way into the gang, no cowboy moves. I know I was there when we talked about this, where were you?"

"Lieu, I was there. I heard what you said, but opportunity presented itself. What'd you want me to do? Let it go by. Tell them my boss isn't ready for this?"

"Don't fuck around with me Stokes! I'll yank your ass off this case, before you know what hit you. I was doing this job before you were shitting diapers. You screwed up Stokes. I won't accept your cavalier attitude. Do you understand me?"

Nick knew he had to suck it up, and back down. He had a job to do, and making an enemy of his boss wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry Lieu. I've been spending too much time in the ditches with the trash. You know…got to talk the talk, sort of thing. I'm sorry I disrespected sir, it won't happen again."

"I realize what you're going through Stokes, but do not speak to me, that way, again."

"Yes sir."

"We have logistics to work out, let's get to it." Detmer replied.

Detmer and Nick spent three hours working out the details for killing Nick's pseudo-step-father. Detmer would play the part of Cooper's step-dad.

Nick knew if his shot was off by mere inches, he would kill the man who was a second father to him. He was a good shot, but now his aim must be true, no second chance. Stress and apprehension was beginning to fester inside him. He was going to aim a gun at his mentor, fire a shot, and pray to God it hit the center of a Kevlar vest.

The shot must appear to be a kill shot. The timing and aim had to be perfect. Nick tried to make peace with the idea. He suddenly understood the need to become Nick Cooper. Nick Stokes loved his father; Cooper didn't. Nick Stokes couldn't do this, but Nick Cooper would.

He prayed for a controlled scene, and tried to calm himself. _I'm fine…I'm fine, _became Nick's new mantra.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Laid to Rest**

Nick bided his time playing salesman to the wretched few. Anger, anticipation, and regret were bleeding into a state of cataclysmic anxiety. The minute he fired that gun, his life would change forever. He tried to make peace with it all, _I'm fine, it's ok…I'm fine_, Nick professed to himself once again.

Gusto and his crew watched the house in Fort Worth. They worked the schedule, and knew the coming and goings of Cooper's _step-dad_. Gusto chose the right time for the kill. The plans were laid to rest.

Gusto caught up with Cooper a few days later, and gave him the details of the event. Gusto slid a 22 across the bench to Nick. Cooper looked down at the weapon.

"How the fuck am I suppose to kill him with a 22? I'm a good shot, but come on. I got no distance."

"Distance, you wanted distance? No Coop, this is personal, ya do that up close." Gusto chuckled.

Nick gazed at the gun in his hand. He gave Gusto an apprehensive look.

"I didn't know it be like this. He'll know it was me."

"Guess you better do it right kid. Take him out before he takes you. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…yeah…I get it. If he lives, and knows it's me, I'm screwed. I can't wait to see the look on his face, when he knows it's me." Nick said with a sense of glee he didn't feel.

Gusto smirked at Cooper's joy. He couldn't wait to see this kid in action. If this worked out, Cooper could be an asset, beyond Lo-2's dreams. Coop could get them in doors…he had that white boy respectability. Gusto found his ticket to the show. Lorenz would have to accept him as his second.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Perception**

What you see, or perceive…are very different. Nick Cooper killed his step-dad. Ask anyone in Lo-2, and they'll tell you…if you had that in.

Cooper pretended to take his devil down, and rejoice in death. It was just a cover, but that didn't make the pretending easier.

Nick was taken to the inner sanctum of Lo-2's hideaway. He was embraced, and welcomed into the group, as they celebrated his first kill, his rite of passage. The do and don'ts of Lo-2 were explained. Then he suffered through the blank-hand tattoo, etched into his shoulder. Nick Cooper became a Lo-2 that night.

Nick was disappointed when the elusive Lorenz was a no show. It was five o'clock in the morning, when his rite of passage celebration ended.

Nick and Gusto sat at a table, in the hole-in-the-wall club, for another hour, or so. Gusto couldn't believe this kid, was surprised at how cool he was when he took out his old man. Who would have thought white bread, could be so stone cold.

"Coop you were impressive tonight…that was fucking beautiful, you know poetic beauty. The look on your old mans face was priceless."

"He wasn't my old man. He was just the fucker, who unfortunately married my mom." Nick was beginning to struggle with real and fantasy.

"Motherfucker, you got a set. I thought you'd blow it, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Guess you were wrong…what next?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean…what next?" Gusto queried.

"I need a place to stay, I need some cash. You said you'd help me out. Now you leave me hangin. What's the deal?" Nick replied in agitation.

"I ain't leavin you hangin. You got business to attend to. Your mommy will be looking for you, in her time of need, go comfort her. Bury the fucker, and don't give her a reason to find some other dick. You take care of your own; you know what I'm saying?"

"Yea, I get it. Take care of her. Don't let another asshole ruin her life." Nick replied.

"You haveta take care of your mama, she brought you into this world. Don't disrespect that. We got a code: Ya take care of your mama, and ya take care of your baby's mama. You knock little Maria up, you take care of her, and yours. Ya get what I'm saying?"

Nick couldn't believe this code of ethics, especially considering the atrocities of this gang. Did they believe the people they killed had no mama's? No babies waiting at home? He couldn't comprehend, or fathom this code.

"I get it, Gusto. I'm going to head over to Maria's. I'll give my mom a call later. Tell her I heard about dear-old-step-dads demise. I'll be the good son."

"The cops will be looking at you. They'll know you and step-daddy didn't get along. We'll be watchin from our side. You do any informin you're dead, plain and simple."

Nick knew they'd watch him through this fiasco. That came as no surprise. All Stokes wanted to do was head back to Maria's and insure Detmer was uninjured. He now understood the intensity of undercover work. All night his thoughts were in two very different places. Did his shot seriously injure Detmer? Does Lo-2 believe him, did it look real? Nick assumed it looked real. If it hadn't, he'd be dead. That was a sobering thought.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Safe Haven**

Nick walked across the campus, just as the sun was rising. The chilly air focused his thoughts. He made it to Maria's room, and fell into the old, broken down chair. He reached for the phone, before Maria could get her first questions out.

When Nick heard the voice on the line he sighed with relief. Detmer was alive and waiting for his call. He filled Detmer about the rest of the evening. Both men were astonished they pulled off the complicated ruse.

"Remind me Stokes, never piss you off. When you came up to me tonight, you were frightening. If I didn't know any better, I'd of thought you enjoyed your assignment tonight. You did a good job kid."

Nick knew Detmer didn't hand out atta-boys. He relished the compliment, and soaked it in for a few brief moments.

Dan gave him a dissertation on the plans for the upcoming days. The "funeral," his _mom_ (another undercover officer,) and how the police would bring him in for questioning, to make it appear legit.

"Make it look good Stokes. Grieve for dear old step-dad, comfort your mom, and be insulted when the good guys pick you up for questioning."

"Could you have the good guys pick me up for questioning, in a couple days, cause damn I'd like to sleep for the next two?" Nick joked.

"I'll see what I can do for you, Stokes. Get some sleep."

"Thanks Lieu. Glad you're ok, and I didn't hurt you. Man it would've been hell explaining to IAB, and the paperwork would've been a bitch."

"Hey Stokes anything for you, I wouldn't want to put you out. Get some sleep you ungrateful prick."

Detmer chuckled as he hung up the phone. Stokes seemed to be handling it all. Maybe, he would be one of the few to walk away from undercover work unharmed and unaffected. Detmer prayed for this hold true.

Maria listened to the exchange between the two men, and fumed inside. They were like little boys patting each other on the back for the winning play. They were getting the glory, and she was sitting in a tiny dorm room twiddling her thumbs.

Nick asked to sleep on her floor again, because Gusto would be contacting him there. Maria pointed to the closet for the blanket. Nick pulled off his black sweatshirt and t-shirt, and curled up on the floor. Exhaustion brought sleep rapidly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**The Morning After**

Nick and Maria awoke, in the late afternoon, to the sound of banging on the door. Nick looked out the peephole, and found Gusto on the other side.

"Hey man, hold on a minute." Nick yelled.

Gusto heard rustling, and figured Coop was looking for clothing, to put on.

Nick grabbed the blanket and pillow off the floor and tossed them in the closet. He whispered to Maria to make it look like they were in bed together. She pulled her night shirt off and wrapped the blanket around herself. Nick answered the door shirtless and his jeans half unbuttoned. Gusto looked over at Maria wrapped in the warmth of the bed. He laughed, and smacked Nick on the back.

"So this is lovely Maria? Now I know why Coops been hidin you. Nice piece of ass, Coop."

Maria fought an internal battle. She couldn't smack the shit out of them. That would definitely blow their cover. She sat back, kept her mouth shut, and took in the dialog.

"Don't talk about my girl that way!" Nick demanded. Gusto laughed off the threat.

"Can we trust little Maria?"

"Maria won't give us any trouble. Will you baby?" Nick asked. Maria gave both men a mischievous smile.

"As long as you keep me happy in bed, and Gusto keeps me happy with some treats...I didn't hear a thing."

Gusto liked Coop's bitch. She had her priorities. He made note to give her some extra, when he left.

"Step-daddy's murders on the news; thought you should know."

"I'll wait awhile then give mom a call." Nick said.

"Play it up, they'll be lookin at you. Don't give me a reason to come after you." Gusto threatened.

"I've got it covered, besides, Maria's my alibi. I was with her all night, ask the neighbors." Nick said with a wink.

Gusto smirked, but told Coop to be prepared for the interrogation.

"They'll be givin you a hard look. Don't blow it."

"I won't. Should I catch up with you later? Nick asked.

"Fuck no! You and I ain't talking till this is settled. I've got some dumb fuck to pin it on. He's going to do some confessing, has a real guilty conscience. He owes Lo-2, if he didn't do this he'd be dead." Gusto said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nick forlornly replied.

"Now Coop, you be a good boy, fuck little Maria again, then call mommy. Let her know how shocked you are. Oh Maria, this is for you." Gusto tossed two small baggies on the bed for her to enjoy, and exited the room.

Nick and Maria waited, silent, until they knew it was clear. Maria then laid into Nick.

"So my part in this operation is to be your fuck, huh?"

"Come on Connelly give me a break will you. I'm just making this up as I go."

"It's time for you to get out of here Stokes. Don't make plans to spend the night here anymore."

"Whatever!" Nick grabbed his t-shirt, sweatshirt and shoes, and left her room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Funeral for a Friend**

Nick Cooper consoled his _mother_ as the funeral went off without a glitch. It was unnerving being watched by Lo-2. The gang mentality was beginning to infect him. Gang life was an excruciatingly painful place to function in.

After the funeral Cooper brought his _mother_ home for the wake. Ever the good son, he sat with her. Strangers greeted them and offered their condolences. His pseudo _mother_ played the grieving wife well.

When the homicide detectives, from Dallas PD, brushed passed the mourners and grabbed Nick, he tried to appear surprised.

"What are you doing to my boy? Leave him alone. What's going on?" _Undercover mom_ yelled.

"I'm Detective Davis, Dallas PD. We're bringing your son in for questioning."

"What the fuck." Nick said, as he struggled against being restrained.

Chaos ensued. Nick was thrown to the floor by two uniform officers. His hands yanked behind his back. He made the mistake of struggling again. Once more he was slammed to the floor. The side of his head and face smacked against the hardwoods.

"My boy had nothing to do with this, let him go!" _Mom_ yelled once again.

Nick could feel blood running down the side of his face as he was dragged from the house, shoved into a patrol car, and taken to the station. He sat in the back of a police car, handcuffed and bleeding, for the first time in his life.

"Nick man, I'm sorry. Detmer and the Feds said make it look good. Look, next softball outing, Homicide will spot Squad a couple runs." Detective Davis joked.

"Fuck you, Davis. Squad can whip your sorry asses with our hands tied. You owe me at least a twelve pack, and when my head clears I'll think of something else."

"Fair enough Stokes. Look, I really am sorry we busted you up. We'll get it taken care of as soon as we get to the precinct. Here, let me undo the cuffs." Davis said.

"No! Lo-2's watching. You got to follow through, make it look good. They see you playing nice…I'm a dead man." Nick yelled through the crossed wire screening of the cruiser.

"Ok, ok. I didn't know. Sorry." Davis would do as Nick asked. He would find no joy in the task.

When they arrived at the precinct Nick was yanked from the cruiser, pushed around, and led to interrogation.

"I'm sorry Nick. Man I hate this shit." Davis whispered to Nick, as he undid the cuffs.

Nick simply nodded, and sat in the empty room, waiting.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**The Interrogation**

Nick waited for someone, anyone, to enter the interrogation room. Ten minutes later, Detmer and Special Agent Cornwell walked in.

"Lieu, I didn't know you cared." Nick said, eying the first aid kit.

Detmer shrugged and laughed.

"Keep believing that Stokes. Let me take a look. I told them to make it look real not bust your head.

"They made it look good Lieu. No harm, no foul. I told them to do it." Nick replied.

Cornwell cut to the chase.

"Enough, of the babying…what do you have for us Stokes?"

"Well so far, I got a cut on my head."

"Fuck that. You know what I mean."

"I've got Gusto and some of the gang. I have one of their hangouts. We can get them for trafficking, but that's about all. Lorenz hasn't shown his face yet, but I have a feeling I'll get an intro soon." Nick explained.

"That's it. How many months have you been at this? You have to push it, get information. Time is wasting. You and Detmer are screwing around. Get the job done Stokes."

"Screwing around…what the fuck are you talking about? I'm in. I'm in further than any of your so called specialists. Did you ever go undercover Cornwell? Don't bother answering, I know you ass kissed your way to Special Agent?"

Detmer had to step in. First, he settled Stokes down with a pressured clasp on his shoulder. Then he went after Cornwell.

"Agent, do not…I repeat, do not disrespect my officer. Do we understand each other? Let's focus on the issue at hand. Are we on the same page?"

Cornwell couldn't let it go. He was FBI, and Stokes was just some Dallas PD rookie.

"Whatever…we're watching you Stokes don't screw up. I know people who can make or break your career."

Nick was about to explode when Detmer tightened his hold on Nick's shoulder, he then returned on Cornwell.

"What the fuck did I just say Agent? Quit being an ass."

Cornwell scoffed.

"Let's set a plan in motion, and stop antagonizing each other." Detmer acquiesced.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Months**

Nick spent two more months earning Lo-2's respect. Respect was the key to everything. He did the deeds asked of him, sold drugs, knocked a few people around, and pulled off some small time robberies. He made connections to new buyers, and grew Lo-2's status and territory considerably.

Cooper was Gusto's golden child, but Nick felt tarnished. He sunk deeper, fought with right and wrong, and tangled with his sense of ethics. He prayed to God for closure.

Finally, Gusto announced Coop's next rite of passage. Lorenz wanted to meet his newest disciple, Gusto's prodigy.

It was early evening when Gusto picked Cooper up at the little apartment he set him up in. Nick hated the place, it was dirty and smelled, but at least he had a roof over his head.

They didn't go to one of Lo-2's usual safe hangs, which was surprising. Cooper and Gusto drove in silence out to the suburbs of Dallas. They arrived at an expensive, but unimposing ranch home. Nick was shocked to see the house. He expected something different, more audacious, something out of Scarface.

They entered the home through a side entrance. Nick was searched from head to toe for any type of weapon or wire. Detmer warned him not to wear the wire tonight, knowing he'd be searched thoroughly.

They were escorted down several hallways and into an office. Nick memorized the layout of the house. The exterior may have been unimposing, but the interior was the opposite. The walls were done in venetian-plaster, with glossy marble floors, and Brazilian hardwoods. The furnishings were lush and ornate. Nick's tastes were simple, and this house made him nauseous.

In the office, Nick noticed the built-in bookcases. He was sure Lorenz never read the titles on the book spines, let alone the books themselves. He assumed the desk was an antique, or at least a good reproduction. The desk chair was ornate, a carved red wood with dark wood inlays, and demonic headpieces adorning the armrest. A blood red fabric covered the cushions. _Lorenz's high and almighty, gaudy throne. _Nick scoffed. Gusto heard Nick's huff, saw the smirk, and laid into him.

"What the fuck is so funny; do you think this is a joke? You screw this up for me Coop, and I'll fucking rip you to pieces."

"Chill-out man. I ain't fucking up anything. I know where my bread and butter comes' from."

Gusto studied Cooper for a brief moment. He was not impressed with Cooper's attitude lately. He was moving fast, too fast. He knew too much. Maybe, he backed the wrong recruit. Maybe, Cole Howard would have been the better choice. Howard was a fuck-up, but he knew his place.

Gusto kicked himself in the ass, for passing Howard off to Jacabo. If Jacabo ended up getting his job, he'd kill Cooper, Howard and Jacabo. No one disrespected him. Lorenz would know he's loyal. He grasped Nick's shoulder, and forcibly shoved him into the chair opposite the desk.

"Don't fuck up Coop." Nick sent a cold glare up at Gusto.

Lorenz entered the room, giving Nick the once over.

"So you're Gusto's new recruit? Heard, you're making a name for yourself."

"I'm just trying to help out…that's all." Nick said.

"Help out? We don't need your help! Lo-2's been around longer than you been alive. Who the fuck, are you?" Lorenz spewed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm just earning a living, doing my job, earning some respect. I didn't mean to disrespect you, or Lo-2."

Lorenz broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You hear that Gusto? Where the fuck did you get this Anglo boy? You know how to pick-um Gusto. Kid nearly shit his pants. In fact, maybe you better check." Gusto sighed in relief at Lorenz's mirth.

"Trust me; he's got a set when needed."

"Yea, heard all bout you Cooper. You've done good so far; keep earning my respect and the rest of Lo-2's. You got it?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Good…get the fuck out of here. Me and Gusto got business to discuss that's no concern of yours. Don't disappoint me Cooper, and don't ever disrespect Lo-2."

Nick nodded yes, left the room, but stayed as close as possible to the hall door eavesdropping.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Eavesdropping**

After Nick's exit, a heated discussion ensued between Lorenz and Gusto. Lo-2 had another snitch in the organization. It was time to exterminate the rodent.

"I just found out Jacabo's boy got busted carrying last week. Seems Howards been talkin with the Feds. Get rid of him. No soplon. Jacabo, and this Howard fuck are dead." Lorenz stated.

"I'll take care of it. Cops won't figure it out." Gusto said, with perverse joy in his voice.

Lorenz enjoyed Gusto's glee in the kill. It kept his hands clean, the cops off his doorstep, and that's all that mattered. If Gusto took the hit, so be it. Lorenz would have a replacement in hours, maybe less.

Nick knew Howard was picked up for trafficking, and was cooperating with the Feds. This did not bode well for Howard if Lo-2 caught up with him. He prayed they were still looking for him.

"Why don't you take the Anglo with you? Pop his cherry. Get his hands dirty. If he's dirty he's got nowhere to turn, but us. We gotta start dealin with our own kind. Fucking pretty boys are screwing our business." Lorenz stated.

"Those pretty boys keep us in business where we can't go." Gusto replied.

"You tellin me how to run my business, Gusto?"

"No! I was just thinking that's all." Gusto exclaimed as he retreated toward the door.

"Leave the thinking to me Hernandez. Do your job and I'll do mine."

Gusto apologized again, groveling for Lorenz's forgiveness. Nick heard enough. The private meeting was nearing an end. He couldn't get caught eavesdropping.

He rushed quietly out the side door and lounged casually on the hood of Gusto's truck. He checked his breathing, and lit a cigarette.

Unfortunately, he missed the remainder of their conversation. Blame it on youthful exuberance, naivety, or fear, but nonetheless he missed key information. Lorenz stopped Gusto just before he reached the door.

"Pin the kills on Cooper, set him up. Get his hands real dirty, make it sloppy, and make sure he leaves some of himself there. The Anglo knows too much already."

"But Coop's done everything we asked him to do. Why pin him?"

"You're questioning me again, Gusto?"

"No! It's done. Cooper will take the fall."

"We work with our own kind from now on. It's him or you Gusto, make sure it's him."

Gusto left Lorenz's office. He knew the score, he liked Coop, but he had to take him down. He walked down the side path and stopped.

He saw Nick Cooper lying back on the hood of the truck, his head resting on the windshield, puffing a smoke. Gusto shook his head side to side.

_Fuck kid…I hate settin ya up, but it's gotta be done. Guess I did back the right bastard…sorry Lorenz doesn't want ya_. Gusto thought to himself.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Choices**

Gusto and Nick made their way back into the city. Gusto gave a vague description of their task for the evening.

"Aww, come on Gus…tonight?"

"You questioning Lorenz's orders again Coop?"

"No! It's just…well…I promised Maria we'd get together tonight. You know, make her happy, then she ain't talkin?"

"You gotta quit thinking with your dick. I don't wanna hear bout little Maria, and what a good fuck she is. Lorenz has a job for us, business first."

"Yeah, ok. Sorry man." Nick replied.

Gusto didn't reply, and ignored Coop for awhile.

"We haveta go by your place, you gotta change clothes. If we got time, we go by Maria's. You can drop a gift for her…that's all, no fucking till later. Got it?"

"I get it." Nick confirmed.

"Still can't believe they'd let a fuck-up like her watch over that place. Who's smart now, huh? You could do better then some cokehead, Coop."

Nick was taken aback by Gusto's vehemence towards Marie. He thought Gusto liked his little Maria. Nick took a conversational back-step.

"I could've done better, the old me could have. But now…she fills a need. She get's what she wants, I get what I need, ya know?"

"I get it, but you had fuckin choices. Now you gotta settle for what's available. Choices are fun while ya have them. I never had them.

"Yeah, my choices were made years ago." Nick said, without any thought.

"Mine were made before I was born. What about you Coop, can you say the same? What the fuck do you know? You wouldn't have thought about this life a year ago, but you fucked up. You had options. Don't whine to me because you got nothing now."

Nick let his guard slip further.

"You think you know it all. Everything isn't always as it seems. The right neighborhood, the right college, some money, that's all you see. Doesn't mean all is right, or ever was. I don't mean to disappoint you Gusto."

"I know all about your step-daddy, and how he wronged you. You still had choices. You got no fuckin idea what it was like for me."

"Right back at you Gusto, you have no idea either."

"Guess we're both fucked, huh?" Gusto stated.

Both dropped the subject as they drove to Cooper's apartment. Gusto was leaving something unsaid. Nick could feel him sending out a warning, but he didn't understand what it was.

No matter what Gusto thought, his choices were made years ago. They weren't made by parentage, or social-economic standards. He had a supportive family and means. Right and wrong were defined for Nicholas Stokes at nine years old…Funny thing about choices, its fine when you have them, painful when you don't.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**A Letter**

Stokes had a few scant moments to change from dress clothes to criminal uniform. The clothing was dark and ominous, as was his mood. He weaved the receiver wire into an unseen location. He petitioned God it would not be found. He tried Detmer's phone, it went straight to an answering machine.

He called Connelly, but received no answer. He grabbed a sheet of paper, and scratched a fast message. Hopefully, he'd be able to deliver it. To his surprise, he found Gusto made his transformation from respectable to dark predator, while waiting in the truck.

"Do we have time to stop by Maria's? I just wanna drop off some stuff for her. I'll be right back." Nick asked.

"We got a few minutes and I mean a few. Give her enough to last for the week, maybe longer. Let her know you won't be seeing her for awhile. We got business to get done." Gusto stated.

"Ok man. I'll drop off the stuff and be back down."

Coop, if you can't get back for a week or so, I'll make sure she's taken care of. Don't worry."

Now Nick understood Gusto's unsaid warnings. This was it...the end-game.

They arrived at the campus. Nick made his way to Maria's room and found it empty. Grabbing the phone he called Detmer again, but Lieu wasn't in his office or at home. He went back to the lobby and quickly shoved the note into Maria's lobby mailbox. She'd check her mail, she had to. Nick returned to Gusto's vehicle, and prayed to God this was not his death ride.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**What She Saw**

Maria was crossing campus when she caught glimpse of Nick entering a Ford F-150. She rushed to her room, but found no messages. She called Detmer's numbers, but no one answered. Calling the central desk at PD, she indentified herself, and asked for an APB on a dark blue F-150 Ford truck.

"Two males; driver is a 20-25 year old Hispanic, 5'9" 175-180 lbs, black hair. He's wearing dark clothing. The passenger is a 25 year old Caucasian, 5'10", 150-160 lbs, brown hair, brown eyes. He was dressed in jeans, dark sweatshirt, maybe the hooded type; couldn't see. If uni's spot do not pull over…repeat…DO NOT PULL OVER! Undercover officer is a passenger in the vehicle. Call me with location. Do you understand?" The dispatcher repeated the call to Maria, and she confirmed the information.

"Now, locate Lieutenant Detmer for me. Put a page out, and contact me as soon as you locate."

Again, she gave dispatch her badge number, and her contact numbers. Maria ran the rescue scenario through her mind. They discussed it many times in the past few weeks.

"I'm missing something? He would have stayed if it was just a hook-up, cover thing. He left something here. Fuck!" The minute the obscene word left her mouth she remembered her mailbox. Maria ran down three flights of stairs to the lobby and her waiting mailbox. Nick's sealed note lay atop a short stack of mail.

"_This is it! We're going out to Oak Cliff, not sure of location. Look for late model, 1990-1992, dark blue, Ford F-150, license DGF-155. I changed clothes, and set the wire in place. Get ears up, asap. Cole Howard is main target; I may be compromised. Contact FBI. Let them know Howard is made. Tried Detmer; no answers. Hope you get this!"_

Running back to her room, and bursting through the door, she lunged for the phone and dialed Detmer again. It rang and went straight to an answering machine. She dialed the second number, listened to the ringing, and waited. On the fourth ring Detmer answered.

"Detmer. What now?"

Lieu, its Connelly...Stokes is in trouble. I need your help."

Detmer threw any previous thoughts aside and concentrated on Maria's dissertation of the note, and what she saw.

"Call Cornwell, tell him his CI's in trouble. I'll get uni's looking for the truck, and get ears up in the area. If Nick's broadcasting then we have to catch it on tape." Detmer exclaimed.

"Got it sir." Maria dialed Cornwell's number.

"Special Agent Cornwell…How may I help you?"

"It's Maria Connelly. Stokes left word Howard's in trouble. He could be dead already. Stokes said they were headed out to Oak Cliff. Gusto didn't give away the location. They're in a dark blue F-150 Ford truck, license DGF-155."

"Connelly I appreciate your call, but our informant isn't in any trouble. Stokes is gung-ho. We'll wait for word from our CI. He knows the score, and will inform us when the time is right." Cornwell scoffed.

"Agent Cornwell you're missing the boat. The time is now! Your CI's in trouble. You want to ignore it…fine, but we're going to find them. Stay out of our way."

"You're just like Stokes, too inexperienced for undercover work, and worse you're a woman. I'll talk to you later, when you figure out your boy is wrong."

Cornwell hung up the phone, and gave no further thought to Maria Connelly, or Nick Stokes. They were nothing more than an annoyance.

Maria slammed the phone into the cradle, cursed a blue streak.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Ignorance**

Thirty minutes passed, before Connelly heard from Lieutenant Detmer again.

"It's Detmer. We're getting transmissions from Stokes. He's definitely in Oak Cliff, but we haven't found the exact location. Call Cornwell, tell him his CI is down."

"Is Stokes ok?"

"So far, but it's going down fast. We need to find him. I've called every available unit to the area, along with SWAT. I'll give you a call when I know something."

Maria heard the click of the receiver ending the call. She took a gasp of air, and called Cornwell again. She told him everything Detmer said.

"Right now he's in a club on 10th street."

"10th street?" Marie asked.

"Yes, its muffled conversations, but we'll clear it up at the lab later. It's clear enough for me."

"I'm telling you Cornwell your guy isn't there. He's in Oak Cliff. Go check it out, I guarantee your CI's in trouble." Cornwell hated know-it-all bitches.

"We'll stay at our location and get the goods. You go chase your lost boy. He found out about our operation and is undermining us. I have Howard leaving the club on 10th right now. Face the facts, Stokes is screwing with you."

"Agent, we're getting audio transmissions. You're CI's in trouble!" Maria stated exasperatedly.

"Let it go officer, your UC is playing you. Give me a call, when you discover the Judge's boy is just making a name for himself."

Connelly slammed the receiver into the cradle. She couldn't stay in the tiny room any longer. She grabbed her coat, and headed to PD headquarters.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Location, Location, Location**

Arriving at the station, Connelly saw all hell was breaking loose. Every available officer was running to assist one of their own. Detmer saw her enter and grabbed her on his way out.

"We have a location." Detmer yelled.

"Do they have sight of Stokes? Does SWAT have a description of him?" Maria asked.

"They haven't sighted him yet, and yes…yes they have a description. Did you get a hold of Cornwell?" Detmer demanded.

"The fucking bastard ignored my warning. He said his guy was at some bar on 10th street. He said Nick was playing us."

"Fuck…Fuck! They know the Fed's are watching. It's a decoy on 10th street. Lo-2 knows. You drive, I'll call Cornwell."

Connelly jumped in the driver seat, while Detmer called Cornwell.

"What do you want Detmer?" Detmer would not be antagonized. He stated the facts.

"Your CI is dead. You're watching a ghost. We're going to 1025 Madison in Oak Cliff. We're saving our UC. We'll bag, and tag your CI."

"Fuck you Detmer. I got my boy in sight, we're getting the goods. Don't dick with us. I told that bitch of yours, the Judge's boy is just making a name."

Detmer didn't respond to the derogatory comments. He told Cornwell to switch his radio to channel 419:3. Cornwell switched trunk channels and listened to his worst nightmare.

"_Fuck you! I don't know what Howard said. My name's not Stokes. I'm not a soplon. Gusto, you know me. You know how I felt about Howard fuckin with me. You know what I've done for Lo-2. You think the fuckin cops would let that happen? Come on, what do I haveta to do to prove my loyalty?"_ Cornwell heard enough.

"We're leaving this location; we'll be at yours in 30 minutes."

"No! Stay there. They know you're watching. Let em think you're still tracking your CI. They're still fishing for info. We can get Stokes out." Detmer stated.

"Ok, we'll hang tight. Give me a call." Cornwell said.

"Our eta to the scene is 10 minutes. I'll give you a call when we arrive." Detmer replied, and then hung up.

Cornwell had no intentions of waiting for PD's call. He called his surveillance team off. The team was not happy, but he was calling the shots. He ignored his teams disgruntle attitude and headed to Detmer's location.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Oak Cliff**

An hour earlier Gusto and Nick drove to an old industrial section of Oak Cliff. A series of dilapidated, abandoned warehouses, and factories greeted them. They pulled up to a three-story brick building, with rows of large industrial style windows across the second and third story. The building was well guarded, by armed Lo-2 foot soldiers.

_This is it Stokes, do or die, this is it._ Nick thought. He prayed the wire he wore remained concealed, and was transmitting. No one greeted Gusto or Nick, as they entered the building, everyone was on high alert. Nick noticed Lorenz's black Towne car parked in the shadow of a nearby warehouse. He could see the illumination of two figures in the vehicle.

As they entered the building, Nick was shocked and sickened at what greeted him. Howard was duct taped to a chair, being beat to a pulp. Howard was whimpering, but the gang turned a deaf ear. He attempted to hide his appall, but knew he failed. Howard saw Nick enter and shouted.

"He's the one you want. He turned me in, the Feds told me. He's a cop!

Gusto, Jacabo and others grab Nick and slam him to the ground. They impeded his struggle, grabbed him up from the floor and pressed him into a chair near Howard. Rounds of duct tape held Nick to the hard metal chair.

"Tell them Stokes. Tell them you're a cop." Howard screamed.

Nick was shocked Howard knew his real name, but he recovered quickly.

"I don't know what the fuck he's talking about."

"He's Judge Stokes' kid, the Fed's told me. Check it out. Jacabo said it was true. I ain't lying." Howard pleaded.

It was time for Gusto to be shocked and surprised. He turned on Jacabo.

"What the fuck is he talking about Jacabo? You talked to the Feds? You're a soplon!"

"They got Lorenz…I was just saving my ass. If you're smart you'll do the same. They know all bout Lorenz's business."

Gusto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He motioned one of the soldiers over, and told them to check the area for cops.

"If it's clear, get Lorenz in here." Gusto told his underling.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Rage**

Stokes never wanted it to come to this, but somehow knew it would. _It's me or them…survival of the fittest. You're not them. You're one of the good guys. You have a job to do. No sympathy, no empathy, do your job, just like Dad and Detmer told you. _The dialog in his mind rambled.

The all clear was given and an angry Lorenz entered the warehouse. He nods to his soldiers and Nick was dragged, chair and all, into a small office in the dark recesses of the warehouse.

Stokes heard their muffled voices, but nothing clear, except the pain being inflicted. Thirty minutes later, Lorenz had his soldiers drag Nick back into the main room of the warehouse.

"Howard and Jacabo told us all about you Stokes. You see what we did to them. Tell us what you know. Lorenz stated_. _

"Fuck you! I don't know what Howard said. My name's not Stokes. I'm not a soplon. Gusto, you know me. You know how I felt about Howard fuckin with me. You know what I've done for Lo-2. You think the fuckin cops would let that happen? Come on, what do I haveta to do to prove my loyalty?"

"It doesn't matter now." Gusto said.

Howard was a dead man; he just didn't put it together yet. Jacabo damned himself by talking to the Feds; his life was worthless now. Nick knew he would follow Howard and Jacabo, but his death wouldn't be fast.

Gusto walked over to Howard, placed the gun to his forehead, and pulled the trigger. Jacabo screamed, and begged for his life. Gusto turned on him, and pulled the trigger once more.

Blood and brain mater streamed against the wall behind Howard and Jacabo's still forms. The lifeless corpses would tell no more tales. Nick fought with his bindings, struggling to stay alive, and prayed for a reprieve.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Inflicted Pain**

Nick was surprised when the gun wasn't turned in his direction, instead Gusto found the wrong end of Lorenz's gun.

"This is your problem Gusto. You brought these Anglo's into the gang. You fucked up. You knew my feelings about Anglo's, we work with our own." Lorenz yelled, as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"I fucked up…let me make it right. If he's a cop, you get revenge. If not, he'll just be another dead body. By the time I'm done with him, you'll know one way or other…then you can do what you haveta." Gusto implored.

Lorenz stared at Gusto intensely, seconds past. He finally gave the go ahead.

"Find out what he knows. Then kill him. I'll decide your fate. Start praying I'm a forgiving man."

Nick fought with his bindings. Gusto walked over and threw his first punch. Lorenz watched as Nick's head snap back with the force. The second punch found its destination, as did the following. Gusto continued to question Nick in between the brutality.

Lorenz had a smile on his face, as he watched Gusto work. He appreciated his efficiency and relished the pain he could inflict. Minutes later Nick was beaten and bloodied. Gusto knew just how much pain to inflict. There was no finesse in the beating and questioning. His punches were well placed, one to the face or midsection, then questions. Keep them on edge, in pain, but conscious. An unconscious rat couldn't talk, but a desperate one would.

Nick felt blood drip from countless cuts, his head swam, and his body ached. His mind began wandering into the dark recesses of inevitable death. _Cisco and mom won't be able to have an open casket; Mom won't like that. Hope Lieu doesn't blame himself. _Gusto stopped.

"What'd you say Coop; you confessing?"

Nick unclenched, but said nothing. He braced for the next onslaught.

Gusto walked over to one of the soldiers and grabbed the baseball bat being handed. Nick could barely see through his swollen eyes, but he felt the blows of the bat against his body. Bones cracked as Gusto pounded away. He cried out in agony, begged for mercy, and still pleaded his innocence.

Someone grabbed Nick's right leg, and began cutting the jean fabric away from his leg. He struggled to no avail, as realization flooded his mind. He knew what was coming. He felt the icy steel blade sink into his heated flesh, the razor ripped with the first straight cut. He screamed out. The second cut, was just making the curved slant when a distant shot rang out.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Rescue**

SWAT and ESU arrived, as a silent army at 1025 Madison. Tactical teams searched for their brother among the maze of dilapidated warehouses. The sound of screams brought them to a building guarded by Lo-2 soldiers. The tactical teams pulled back, regrouped, and quickly formulated a rescue plan.

Two SWAT snipers searched for vantage points. Their mission was clear…first chance, take the shot. They stealthily made their way to the roof of a warehouse across from where Nick was being held. Other specialists prepared for the ground assault.

A sniper sighted his first target, counted down with the team, and fired. The shot was true, and the knife wielding perpetrator dropped. The gang's sadistic torture stopped, as the tactical teams entered.

The cavalry finally arrived, shots rang out, and Nick could hear bullets whizzing through the air. He rocked his confining chair back and forth, tipped it over, and out of the line of fire.

Gusto ran at the first sounds of gunfire. He made it ten yards when a bullet hit his left calf. He fell to the ground, and began to crawl across the floor. He had to get away. Lorenz was quick to leave the chaos. He rapidly escaped, and rushed to his waiting car.

"Get me outta here!"

To his surprise, the driver awaiting him was not his own. Specialist Ty Monroe (Teddy Bear to his friends) pointed his assault riffle at Lorenz. Lorenz dropped his weapon, raised his hands in the air, disbelief plastered on his face.

"Bet you didn't think Nicky boy had so many friends…You're going to pay for his pain. You get what I'm puttin down?" Monroe laughed as he forcefully cuffed Lorenz.

Back in the warehouse, all hell continued to break loose. The gang's fire power was comparable to the good guys, but one by one Lo-2 fell. Gusto crawled his way to a small office, and checked the rounds in his gun. Looking across the warehouse, Gusto saw the culprit of his woes. Stokes was lying on the ground, still taped to the chair. Gusto pointed his 9mm at the still form. Cooper…Stokes, had to die. The cops would win their war, but lose one of their own. He took aim, oblivious to his surroundings, his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Do it and you're a second behind him!" Specialist Nate Taylor yelled.

"Fuck you, he's already dead." Gusto said.

"Then I got nothing to lose. You can follow on his heels fuckhead."

Gusto dropped his weapon. Taylor slid the gun out of reach, and then sought some street justice. He kicked Gusto in the gut, and stomped on his injured calf.

"You fucked with the wrong guy. Your worst nightmare just became real."

"He's a dead man. You have no idea Lo-2's reach. He's dead." Gusto spewed.

Taylor laughed in Gusto's face as he crushed the cuffs on his wrist, and hauled him up.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"He's a dead man!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Fourth Quarter**

The chaos came to an end. Nick was surprised to be alive. Thoughts of death began whispering thoughts of life, survival, family, friends, home, a hot shower, and a cold beer.

SWAT gave the all clear, and went to Nick's aid. They released the bindings holding him, and called for paramedics. Nick made a valiant effort to rise, but the team kept him in place.

"Let the medic's look at you man. Don't move. You did good…let us take care of you." Nick couldn't see the faceless person before him, but accepted the comforting words.

Detmer hurried into the warehouse. His first sight was the demise of the Lo-2 gang. Then he saw Nick, and a new anxiety settled in. Nick was writhing in pain as the medics came to his aid.

"You're safe now. It's ok, you hear me Stokes?" Detmer said in a reassuring voice.

"It's done…it's over Lieu."

Detmer stood off to the side, relieved Nick was alive. Connelly approached the bloody scene, and gave a slight gasp. Dan paid little attention to her.

Detmer watched the paramedic's work. They accessed Nick's injuries, placed a c-collar around his neck, rolled him onto a back board, and set him on a stretcher for transport. Detmer called Judge Stokes, briefly explained what happened, and told him what hospital Nick was going to. In the meantime, Dan waited for IAB.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**IAB**

The warehouse was quiet by the time IAB to arrive. Detmer greeted and shook hands with Captain Jeffrey Peters, the head of Internal Affairs.

Dan wasn't in the mood for a long interrogation, his thoughts where elsewhere. The IAB Captain read the situation, and immediately got down to business. Peters recently became head of IAB, and didn't want any smudges on his watch. He had higher aspirations to attain.

Detmer gave Peters the condensed version of the story, and asked if he could give IAB a full report tomorrow.

"I'd prefer a full report tonight, but understand your concern for your UC. Go to the hospital, in the meantime, I'll get statements from the others involved."

Detmer and Maria were just leaving as Agent Cornwell arrived. He ignored the two, and went straight into the warehouse. Detmer's radar gave a warning shout, but his concern for Stokes won out.

When they arrived at the hospital it seemed every justice official in the city was there. Department honcho's huddled in one corner, while colleague's and associates of Judge Stokes were in another.

Detmer pulled Maria along as they made their way to the waiting room Nick's parents were sequestered in. He gently knocked on the door before entering. Bill Stokes and his wife were talking to several doctors. Sandra Stokes had tears in her eyes, while the Judge maintained his stoic demeanor. When the doctors left the room, Detmer approach the worried couple.

"How bad is it? Is he going to be ok?" Detmer asked with worry and fatigue his voice.

"He's having trouble breathing, but they're not sure if it's the broken ribs, or a punctured lung. The knife cut to his leg is very deep, it went through the muscle, and needs to be stitched back together. He has a concussion, his nose and wrist are broken, and he needs stitches to his head and lip. He has a few loose teeth, and they're checking for any additional internal injuries. So no, he's not ok! What the hell happened tonight?" Bill Stokes said in exasperation.

"I can explain some of it. I brought Officer Connelly with me, she was Nick's contact on campus, and can give further information."

Detmer and Connelly explained everything they knew, about the past few months and tonight's events. Bill Stokes was angry with the handling of the operation.

"So let me cut to the chase, you were at a budget meeting, and she was out grabbing a coffee when my son's life was in jeopardy?"

"Bill we had no idea it would go down this fast. I knew Nick was meeting Lorenz tonight. Nick was pumped that things were finally moving forward. There was no indication of problems. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I misread the entire situation, I promised to keep him safe, and I failed."

"Start praying Nick recovers. I'd like you to leave now, Sandra and I need time alone."

Detmer and Connelly left the room. Dan was feeling a world of guilt heaped upon his shoulders.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**The Witch Hunt Begins**

Special Agent Cornwell cornered the IAB Captain.

"What the hell happened here Peters, and why weren't we notified about this?"

"It's Captain Peters, and I assumed you were notified." Peters stated.

"The only notification we received was from Officer Connelly. She said our CI was in trouble, and to come to this address."

"I assure you Agent Cornwell we are looking into every aspect of this operation."

"Is our CI dead?"

"Yes, he and one of Lo-2 soldiers were executed before our tactical team arrived. At the moment, I don't have the details. Lorenz and Hernandez are in custody. Lorenz was taken to IAD on Lamar Street, and Hernandez is at Methodist Dallas Medical Center. We'll get their statements soon, but it appears cut and dry. They're the bad guys, they hurt the good guy, and now they go to jail." Peters said with a smirk.

Cornwell wasn't happy with this revelation, but quickly he spun his web of deception.

"I wouldn't be so sure it's cut and dry Captain, I've heard things. The good guys aren't always good. Take a hard look at Detmer and Stokes. Stokes especially, his actions have been questionable. I'm not condemning him, but…look at the evidence." Cornwell knew IAB was always suspicious. One hint of wrong doing on the part of one of their own would work to his benefit.

"You know we'll investigate, we have a zero tolerance policy. If we have bad seeds, they'll suffer the consequences. I can assure you IAB holds no preference. We do not bend." Cornwell thanked Peters for his diligence.

Cornwell blew the case on his end. His CI was made, identified, and killed. He ignored Detmer and Connelly's warnings, but he had tools to change all that. It would come down to their word or his, and blame would fall far from his doorstep. He regrouped and drove to Methodist Hospital to talk to Gusto Hernandez. He'd offer Hernandez a deal, and the psychopath would help him when he promised escape from the death penalty. Cornwell smirked at the thought.

He placed a call to Tom Stewart, the AV tech on the case. Cornwell needed the audio and visual evidence manipulated to his benefit. He then contacted other agents involved in the case to back up his statements. Getting the other agents to change their story would be difficult, but that's why he kept such meticulous records on their lives.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Manipulation**

Tom Stewart despised Special Agent Anthony Cornwell, but he had little choice in assisting in the deceptive plan. Tom's career was in Cornwell's hands, and the man played dirty. A stupid error in judgment, one drink too many, a DUI stop, and he was forever beholden to Cornwell for getting him out of a jam.

Stewart manipulated the tapes and video to Cornwell's specifications. He kept the originals, but let Cornwell believe he destroyed them. Stewart knew one day those originals would come in handy. Cornwell may have the goods on him, but now he had an ace in his pocket. His day of reckoning would come.

Cornwell entered the emergency room at Methodist Hospital, showed off his shiny ID, and told the woman at the admittance desk he must speak with Gusto Hernandez. The attendant led him to Hernandez's cubicle.

"Why don't you take a break, I'll watch this asshole. I've got a few questions to ask him, it will only take a half hour or so." Cornwell told the officer guarding Hernandez.

The young officer jumped at the chance to escape and grab some food in the cafeteria. Gusto was lying on a gurney, cuffed, bandaged and dozing. When Cornwell walked in, Gusto woke.

"What do you want?" Gusto questioned.

"I'm here to help you out Hernandez and you're going to help me."

"Why would I help the Feds? What's in it for me?"

"How would you like to escape the death penalty? Killing a cop guarantees lethal injection. I can make that needle disappear."

"And just how are you goin to do all this?"

"We're going to take care of one Nick Stokes. He's a thorn in both our sides. Here's what you're going to do…"

Cornwell spent the remainder of time explaining his plan. He left the hospital breathing a sigh of relief, he was confident his ducks were in a row. Detmer and Stokes were going down, Lorenz and Gusto would be behind bars, and he would be commended for his exceptional work. Yes, all was working out well.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Back to Being Nick Stokes**

Nick spent seven days in the hospital recuperating. He was anxious to escape the confines of the dreary room. He still had headaches from the concussion, but was fortunate the blows did not cause a fracture. His face was swollen and bruised, but he could finally see clearly.

Taking a deep breath was difficult, due to the broken ribs, but it was lessening. The knife wound to his leg was painful, the cut deep, the muscles torn apart. He would be gimping around for awhile, but it could have been worse. All the stitches were itching, as was the cast on his broken wrist. His mouth hurt like hell and the liquid diet was getting old, but he was alive and slowly healing.

Nick's mother became teary whenever she looked at her son. He tried to comfort her, but did little to soothe her worry. His father just shook his head every time he visited, wishing it was he in the hospital bed, not his son.

Parents and son talked at great length about the undercover operation. What went wrong and right, and IAB's investigation. Rumblings began within hours of the incident, and Nick's parents could only warn him to be careful and wary of all those involved.

IAB first questioned Nick the day after the incident. He was in no condition, but that didn't stop them. Bill Stokes ensured his son had counsel and his doctor present during the interview. Nick lasted ten minutes into the questioning. His physician stopped the interview, and insisted they come back in a few days. IAB was not happy, but left with the promise to return.

Judge Stokes didn't like the tone of the investigation. Nothing was said directly, but the suggestion was there. His concern for Nick increased ten-fold.

Nick couldn't understand why IAB would investigate him. He did nothing to cause question. His activity in the gang was authorized by the department, and he never overstepped his bounds. He kept records of his activities and the gangs. He gathered evidence and intel, and wore the wire when possible. He was zealous about keeping detailed accounts. On the eve of his release from the hospital, Nick lay awake worrying what would happen next.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**No Recourse**

Cornwell put his plan in motion, and commended his own genius. He covered his tracks well, and implied the right amount of suspicion for IAB to question one of their own. His crew of rogues did everything asked of them. They created the havoc and confusion he was looking for, within the police department.

FBI audio tapes contradicted PD's. Surveillance photo's and video told the story of a cop turned bad. Existing evidence was manipulated, while nonexistent evidence was created. Testimony from Federal Agents, and Lo-2 soldiers created an air of suspicious activity.

Instead of recovering, Nick spent his days arguing and fighting for his job. The thin blue line began to blur. Sides were taken and his character put to question. He no longer knew who his friends and enemies were.

Detmer was in a similar situation. He was accused of falsifying evidence, and failure to report all of Stokes' activity. When he denied the accusations, his friendship with Judge Stokes was brought into question. Detmer was beyond angry. He knew they were being set up, unfortunately he couldn't prove it. His every move was watched, and questioned.

Maria Connelly was also accused of falsifying evidence. She became indignant with Captain Peters and the rest of IAB. Her Union Rep. advised her to cut any alliance with the two men, and to go back on patrol, if she wanted to keep her job. Peters backed off when she quickly claimed ignorance to any outside activities Detmer and Stokes were involved in. He returned his focus on Detmer and Stokes

Detmer called in favors from every official he knew, but that raised more suspicions with IAB. When Judge Stokes began his inquiries Captain Peters hackles raised further. He would not bend just because Stokes was the son of a Judge. He resented Bill Stokes for questioning his actions.

Nick's Union Rep. counseled him to answer all IAB questions directly and honestly; even if, one or two of his activities while undercover were walking the thin line of legal and illegal.

When he was questioned about dealing drugs, he explained he had the authorization to do so from Lieutenant Detmer, the Narcotics Division Captain and the FBI.

When questioned about other criminal activities he participated in, again he stated it was approved. The one exception was a robbery. He did not have sufficient time to notify his superiors, but did give a statement after the incident. Unfortunately, the records stating approval to proceed in any of these activities disappeared from various offices.

Though the paperwork went missing, Detmer and the Narcotics Captain backed up his statements. IAB dismissed both men's confirmations. Captain Peters wasn't concerned official paperwork went missing. He passed it off as another ploy by the Stokes family. IAB closed its eyes to the undermining hand behind the fiasco.

Nick yielded to a drug test. The test proved he was taking pain medication, but nothing more. The questions and humiliation didn't stop. Every aspect of Nick's life was placed under a microscope and analyzed; his college years, his family life, his time in the academy and as a rookie.

Nick's training officer stated he was a very professional officer, and never faltered as a rookie. Other officers gave statements on Nick's behalf, but to no avail.

Nick knew Peters was talking to Gusto Hernandez, and Guillermo Lorenz, but surely he wouldn't take their word over his?


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Four Weeks in an Upside Down World**

Four weeks of questioning, four weeks of humiliation, four weeks of pain in an upside down world. In four weeks time Nick's world turned on its axis.

He learned IAB did take criminal testimony as fact. Hernandez and Lorenz's statements were backed by false evidence, and lying testimonials from FBI agents. His testimony was backed by Detmer and a few other officers' statements, all of which was considered hearsay.

Lieutenant Detmer's Union Rep. advised him to accept IAB's offer of a reprimand in his jacket, instead of termination and jail time. He wasn't about to accept their ridiculous offer.

Detmer needed to talk to Nick, but IAB demanded the two have no contact during the investigation. He grew weary of IAB's demands. He covertly contacted Nick and they met at a diner in Arlington the next evening. Nick and Detmer were careful and made sure they were not followed. Sitting in the back of the diner, they kept an eye on the entrance.

"Lieu I don't know what to do? Yesterday IAB decided to pin me with Howard's and Jacabo's murder."

"How the fuck did they come up with that idea? You were tied to a chair, the shit beat outta ya, and you supposedly killed them. I don't get it."

"It seems Lorenz and Gusto told them I killed Jacabo and Howard before they got there. They gave me a beat down when they saw what I did."

"And IAB fucking believes them? That's ridiculous; you didn't have a weapon on you, the lab proved it was Gusto's gun did the killing."

"Gusto said I had the gun, but he and some of the soldiers overpowered me and took the gun away. That's how his prints got on the gun."

"That's convenient." Detmer said.

"Oh that's not the best part. They have audio tape of me telling, Howard and Jacabo, I was going to fucking kill them."

"What…how?"

"That's the thing, I did say it, but it's out of context. Gusto was beating the shit out of Howard and Jacabo, trying to get them to talk. Howard told Gusto I was a judge's son, that my name was Stokes, not Cooper. I said; I'm going to fucking kill both of you for lying. The lying part isn't on the tape."

"I can't believe this. You told IAB the truth, and they're still buying into Gusto's story. I know Cornwell's behind this, I just can't prove it."

"It doesn't matter anymore Lieu. The Commissioners made me an offer. If I resign from the force, shut my mouth and leave quietly, they won't prosecute me. I'm accepting the offer."

"No Nick! You can't do that, we have to fight this. Have you talked to your parents about this?"

"No, I haven't told them. I know they'd say they same thing, fight it, but I can't. The State Review Board is investigating my father and mother at IAB's request. They could lose everything they spent their lives working for. They've threatened you, and I could be sent to jail for something I didn't do. It has to end. The Commissioner wants this all to disappear before it becomes public. I'm taking his offer and resigning."

"But Nick, it's wrong."

"I've looked at every aspect, and it's my word against theirs. IAB has evidence, false evidence, but evidence nonetheless. If they created evidence against me, what stops them from doing the same to my family...to you? I can't fight it, and I sure as hell won't be responsible for ruining my family's lives or yours."

"But Nick…"

"No Lieu, it's over. I'm resigning tomorrow morning."

Detmer was stunned and at a loss to say more.

"God I didn't think it would end this way. Man Lieu, I was supposed to be on top of the world with this bust, but 3 years of my life are gone and for nothing." Nick woefully stated.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Resignation**

Nick limped into the Police Commissioners offices at 8:00 a.m. sharp. He was meeting with the Police Commissioner, the Chief and Captain Peters. Dressed in suit and tie, he sat impatiently in the lobbying. The letter of resignation grasped tightly in his hand, his gun and badge resting in their cases next to him.

At 8:45 a perky assistant announced; "Nicholas Stokes, you can go in now."

Nick entered the office and nodded his greeting to the men. He placed the letter and his gun and badge on the desk. The Chief told him to take a seat.

"Mr. Stokes the Department is very disappointed in your service. We do not appreciate the problems you've caused. Your actions could have cost the department and your family a great deal of embarrassment." Captain Peters stated.

"The Department, IAB, and especially you Captain Peters made a mistake. I did my job, I did it well, I followed the rules, but you prefer to listen to criminals. I'm resigning as requested, but one day you'll know the truth. I have a clear conscience, do you?"

"The truth is out Mr. Stokes, maintain some form of dignity. Be thankful we are not prosecuting you for the crimes you committed. Your family's reputation has been tarnished enough, do not cause further embarrassment. Walk away and thank God you're not behind bars. Are we clear?" The Chief asked.

Nick stood straight and tall, giving the other men a determined, indignant stance.

"We're crystal clear, but the fact remains, the Department made a mistake." Nick left the office and _the job_ behind.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Family**

Nick was surprised to find his father, mother and Captain Detmer waiting in the hall. His mother's eyes glistened with the tears, and his father's face showed a grim expression.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I had to call your parents. I know you wanted to tell them after the fact." Detmer said.

"Nick, why did you resign? We could have fought this." Bill asked.

"I'm sorry, but the decision was made for me. My job wasn't the only one in jeopardy. The State Review Board is investigating you and mom. When I resigned, the inquiry stopped. When I resigned, Lieu kept his job."

"Your father and I have nothing to fear from the State Board. Our records are spotless. Let them investigate all they want." Sandra stated.

"Mom, the people involved made me look like a dirty cop. They would do the same to you and dad. The investigation would eventually become public and every case you and dad worked so hard on would be examined. Retrials and acquittals would clog the system. It's better this way. I didn't want our name dragged through the mud."

"Pancho, the Stokes name can withstand mud slinging. Your mother and I can survive an inquiry. Your reputation is just as important as ours. We'll fight this damn it! We have friends; friends who can help us. I've already talked to some."

"Call them back. Tell them the matter is settled."

"Nick…"

"No dad, IAB threatened to file murder charges against me. The department will pursue those charges if I cause problems. I doubt your friends will be willing to help when your son is charged with murder. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Nicholas Stokes you did not disappoint us! The Police Department and Justice system disappointed us, not you." Bill Stokes exclaimed.

He knew his son needed reassurances. He and Sandra would stand by their son. They knew he was incapable of what he was accused.

Nick bowed his head. For the first time in weeks, he let his strong facade crumble. Tears stung his eyes. His father wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, while Sandra wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What will you do now?" His mother asked, her heart breaking for her son.

"Heal. Go home and heal. After that…I don't know. I'd like to continue serving the community, but law enforcement is out of the question. I don't know?"

"We're not going to drop this. When the dust settles, we'll quietly start our investigation. My son will not be punished for something he didn't do. Your father and I do not tolerate corruption in the courtroom, and we certainly will not cower to it now." Sandra asserted.

"Mom, please stop. It doesn't matter anymore. Even if we prove their corruption, there will always be questions and my name tied to those questions. I doubt I'll be an exception to the rule, guilt by association. I'll find another way to make a living."

Sandra's gaze met Bill's. The brief glance said; let it be. They guided their son to the parking garage and their waiting car. Detmer briefly stopped them.

"Nick, I may have a solution. I have to make a few more calls, but as soon as I know something, I'll call you."

"Ok Lieu…Thank you.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Old Friends**

Dan Detmer spent the rest of the day trying to find a solution to the injustice heaped upon Nick. Stokes was a good kid. He came from solid stock, a good guy, a boy scout wronged.

Dan looked through his list of contacts. One name stood out…Jim Brass. If anyone would understand the circumstances, Jimmy would. Brass was a Jersey boy, Lord knows he'd understand. Detmer called him and explained Stokes' predicament.

"The kid was set up for the fall by an incompetent, corrupt FBI agent. I need your help Jimmy."

If there was one thing Jim Brass hated, it was corruption from within. He despised it, saw his fair share of it in Jersey and Vegas, and understood. If Dan vouched for Nick Stokes, that was good enough for him. He and Dan spent too many years in the trenches to not trust each other.

Brass was a shift supervisor for Las Vegas' Crime lab. His team was short a CSI and his solve rate was suffering. Jim didn't make any promises, he wanted to talk to the kid first, but he'd try to help. He told Detmer he would call him at home after his shift and to have Stokes there.

It was early evening when Dan drove to Nick's parent's house, to give him the good news. Nick was still trying to settle in at his childhood home. He missed the apartment he gave up when he went undercover. His parent's insisted he return home after he was released from the hospital. He didn't argue. He needed his family's support and guidance now.

When the door bell rang, Bill Stokes was surprised to find Detmer standing on their doorstep.

"Are you sure you should be here, Dan? The Department could still cause problems for you."

"They already got what they wanted, and besides I may have good news for Nick. Is he here?"

"Yes, yes, come on in. He's in the other room reading. That boy has always been a voracious reader."

Nick looked up from his book, when his father and the Lieutenant, entered the room.

"Please, tell me I'm not in trouble again?"

"No Nick, you're not in trouble. Actually, I may have good news." Dan said.

"Good news would be nice."

"I talked to a friend of mine, explained the circ's, and he wants to talk to you. He wants to help." Dan explained.

"Why would he want to help me?"

"Me and Jim Brass go back a long way, we served in the Marine's together. He's a shift supervisor for the crime lab in Las Vegas. Before Las Vegas Jim was a cop in Jersey, and let's just say…he's seen his share of corruption."

I can relate…seen my fair share recently." Nick said.

"Jim wants to talk to you tomorrow morning."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, not kidding…Jim's not making any promises, but he wants to talk to you. Be at my house at 7 tomorrow morning. Jim's going to call around 8 or so, depending on how the shift goes."

Nick was excited, but Bill was apprehensive. Pancho was still reeling from the current events. After months of training, 3 years undercover, and weeks of pain he was finally back home. If this job panned out, he'd be miles away in Las Vegas. He'd wait to talk to Nick, but they would talk. Dan vouched for Jim Brass, but he needed to learn more. Nick was led to the slaughter once before, by his own hands, it wouldn't happen again.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Another Chance**

Nick arrived at Detmer's door at 6:15 a.m. To say he was anxious would be an understatement. Overnight sleep evaded him, his subconscious working over-time with thoughts of the interview. He knocked on the Lieu's door.

"Stokes, I said 7:00, not 6:15. Get the fuck in here."

"Sorry Lieu, I got in my head too much last night."

"I'm going to take a shower; I'll be out in a few. Go make coffee, the kitchens that way."

Nick stood in the kitchen, downing a cup of steaming black brew and over thinking. When Detmer came into the room, he gave Nick shit about looking like hell, and asked if he slept at all last night. Nick huffed, a noncommittal reply.

"You need to know a few things about Jim Brass. He's tough, can be a son of a bitch, but he's fair and honest. He's going to ask you difficult questions and will expect detailed answers. He's sarcastic, don't take it personal. I know it's easy to say, but relax and be yourself when you talk to him."

"That's easier said than done. Lately, I can't decide which Nick I am."

"You're Nick Stokes, not Nick Cooper. You're one of the good guys, you did _the job_. You did it well. You survived three years undercover, most don't." Detmer explained.

"Is that good enough? Will your friend see it that way?" Nick asked.

"You survived an IAB investigation, a corrupt one. I explained it all to Brass, and he understands. Jim and I have been in your shoes. It's time to turn over a new leaf. Succeed and shove it back in their faces, mark my word, one day you'll have vindication."

"Screw vindication…I just want the last three years behind me." Nick replied.

"It will work out. I know you majored in Criminal Justice and Forensics, but we need to concentrate on your knowledge of Forensics. Tell me about it?"

"I took forensics to better understand my job. From kid on, I always loved science. I saw my parents lose cases because the evidence wasn't there, or it was misrepresented. I saw their frustration. You have to prove the crime, before you can prosecute. Everyone's innocent until proven guilty."

"That's good. Jim needs to know you thought about your career path. He has to understand you're serious about law enforcement. I'm not trying to manipulate the facts, trust me, Jimmy will see through a line of shit"

"You know, we're over thinking this Lieu? I'm just going to answer him honestly, let it come naturally. You said he was a straight shooter. He'll know if I'm being deceitful, he'll peg it. You trust him…right?"

"Absolutely, the man saved my life more than once. You're right, be honest, genuine. Brass will understand; he'll put the pieces together. I hope you like the dessert air Stokes. I have a feeling you're going to be enjoying it real soon."

"Your mouth to God's ears man. Don't tell my parents, but I think it's best if I left town. My career in Dallas, for that matter all of Texas, is over. Dad's a judge, mom's a D.A.; favoritism will be scrutinized. Nepotism won't be overlooked. If I go to Vegas, I'm just a cop with a forensics background escaping parental influence…nothing more."

"I think you're right Nick, but your parent's won't see it that way?"

"I love them dearly, but it's not their choice." Nick lamented.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Vegas Calling**

Jim Brass believed corruption deserved punishment, unfortunately it seldom happened. In the past, he watched money change hands, and saw dishonest cops prospered. He witnessed the worst back in Jersey, and learned to keep his mouth shut in Vegas.

Jim was surprised when Danny-boy called him for a favor. Brass wanted to believe cops in Texas were above graft. He knew it stemmed from his childhood, and too many westerns. John Wayne, white hats, the good guy analogy. Once again, real-life proved him wrong. A disenchanted Brass dialed Danny-boys home number and spoke with him for a few minutes.

"Don't lie to me Danny-boy…I'll know. Are you sure this kid has nothing to hide? Are you sure he isn't dirty?"

"I wouldn't call if I thought otherwise. He's a good kid. You know I wouldn't bullshit you."

"Let me talk to him, but if I hear any shit, have any questions, we're done." Jim stated. Detmer acknowledged the statement and handed the phone to Nick.

Jim Brass and Nick Stokes spent two hours talking. Nick told his story, the past, present, and future. Half way through the conversation, Jim made his choice. He would hire Nicholas Stokes as a CSI-level 2. He liked this kid, trusted Danny-boys judgment, and his own gut instinct.

"We take pride in being, one of the top three labs in the country. You would be working with the best of the best. You better know Forensics, if you don't, this team will eat you alive. I'm not making any promises, but come out to Vegas next week and we'll see if it's a match?"

"Yes…absolutely! When should I be there, what day?" Nick exclaimed with youthful exuberance. Brass was taken aback by Nick's joy, but found pleasure in the kid's anticipation. After all the shit this kid was put through, and he still wanted to make a difference. Stokes showed promise over the last dozen applicants.

"Next Wednesday is good. By the way, this is a graveyard shift. Is that a problem?"

"No sir, graveyard shift is fine. What time on Wednesday?" Nick asked.

"Let shoot for 6:00 p.m. I'll see you then?"

"Yes sir, 6:00 p.m. Wednesday. Can you give me the address to the lab?"

Jim gave Stokes the address, and then asked to speak with Detmer once more.

"Don't tell him, but barring complications, I'm going to give the kid a job, I like his attitude. He's still eager, and that says something. He wants to do the right thing. I understand why you like him."

"I've known his family for years, and I know I'm bias, but you won't find a more dedicated or loyal co-worker. It's been a pleasure being his boss. I'll miss working with him."

"You've dispelled any second-thoughts. We'll find a place for him in the lab. I won't let you down Danny-boy."

"I don't know how else to thank you Jimmy, but say…thank you. Guess this is another rung on the, I-owe-you, ladder." Dan said.

"We don't keep track. Just send your boy to Vegas next Wednesday."

Dan and Jim ended their call with the usual "Watch your back."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Parents and Son**

Detmer and Nick spent the rest of the day working on Nick's resume. They didn't out and out lie, but certain information (i.e. his undercover work) would be left out. They concentrated on Nick's service as a police officer, and his knowledge of Forensics, any other information, Brass would handle.

The drive home could not go by quickly enough. Nick was bursting, and couldn't wait to tell his parents the good news. By next Wednesday he'd be in Las Vegas, and hopefully headed for a new career. The congratulations and his exuberance were short-lived, upon his arrival. Bill and Sandra found no joy in their son's good news.

"Why do you want to leave home? Are you trying to break my heart?" Sandra asked her son.

"No mom! Please don't do this. Don't make me feel guilty. It's for the best."

"Who is it best for Nicholas, because it certainly isn't best for your father and me?"

"Mom, Cisco, please understand. If I get this job, no one can raise questions. No one will look over my shoulder. No one can claim I have connections, or nepotism. I'll succeed, or fail on my own. It's a fresh start. I want to make a difference, and I can't do that here. Not anymore."

Bill and Sandra didn't understand. They wanted to protect their son, especially after the past three years.

"Pancho, you must realize our concerns. If you go to Las Vegas, you'll have no family, or friends to back you up. Look what happened here…where the Stokes name is well known, and respected!" Cisco said to his son.

Nick's dialog filter shut down in his brain, as he exclaimed: "The Stokes name…is the problem!"

He knew, before the words escaped his lips, he gravely injured his parents. His mother grasped, and his father's anger escalated ten-fold.

"Well maybe, you'd like to go back to being Nick Cooper. I'm sure THAT, could be arranged too!"

"NO! NO! I just want to be Nick. Not Nicholas! Not Stokes! Not Cooper!" Nick could blame his poor choice of words on the stress of being undercover, or his injuries, or the past few weeks, but that wasn't the reason.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to hurt you, but you can't protect me. I'm not Pancho, dad. I'm not your, _little man,_ mom. I'm not Nicky…not anymore. My family can't protect me. My last name can't protect me, nor do I want it to."

"We know you're an adult, Nick. We simply want to help. We could have lost you forever, and we're worried." Bill said.

"I'm grateful for your help, your love and concern, but I need this. I need to make a change, brush the dust off the boots, ya know?"

"But, you could do that here." Sandra begged.

"Mom please, it won't work here, don't you see? I have to start fresh; new city, new expectations, a new life. It's best, for all of us."

Emotions ran deep, but the facts remained. If Nick chose to work in the Dallas lab, eventually, someone would question his past. If he became a lawyer, the same held true. If he chose any career in law enforcement, the past would haunt him. The choice was made, but not at the hands of the Stokes'. Someday justice would be served.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Leaving on a Jet Plane**

Tuesday evening, Bill and Sandra Stokes, saw their son off to Las Vegas. They wished him the best of luck, but their hearts were heavy as he boarded the plane. They prayed for his safe journey.

The plane landed at McCarran airport at 9:02 p.m. Tuesday night. In 21 hours Nick would meet with Jim Brass for the first time. He grabbed his luggage from the carousel, and made his way to the exit and the desert heat.

He marveled at the sights and sounds of Vegas, as the cabbie drove him to his hotel. Nick certainly wasn't a small town boy, but this sure as hell was different from Dallas. He checked-in, and headed up to his room.

After changing clothes, he ordered room service, and called his parents. He assured them he arrived safely, and tried to soothe their worries once more.

Moments after ending the call, there was a knock at the door, announcing his room service order. After finishing a mediocre meal, he got his suit ready for the next day, and settled in for the evening.

Nick about jumped out of his skin when the phone rang.

"Nick Stokes."

"Hello Stokes, its Jim Brass. I just wanted to see if you arrived in our fair city. How was the flight?"

"The flight was good, sir. Thank you for checking."

"It's part of my job on the welcoming committee and tourist bureau."

"Multifaceted job you have there, sir." Nick chuckled.

"I get all the perks. The reason I called is to move our meeting tomorrow morning to 7 a.m., instead of tomorrow night?"

"Yes sir. That would be great."

"Good, let's meet at 7. Ask for me at the front desk."

"Will do sir, I'll see you in the morning. Thank you, sir."

They ended their call, and Brass chuckled, wondering how many times this kid would call him sir. Across town, Nick sat back on his hotel bed, and blew out a long breath. His anticipation skyrocketed, and his mind kicked into overdrive. In one way, he was glad the meeting was moved up…less time to think. In another way, he was upset the meeting was moved up…less time to think. It would be restless night.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Wednesday Morning in Las Vegas**

Nick fell asleep at 3:30 a.m. his alarm went off at 5:00. The hour an a half of restless sleep left him exhausted. He called down for a pot of coffee. Food was out of the question, his stomach already flip-flopping. He headed to the bathroom for a cool shower.

The shower woke him slightly; he hoped the coffee did the rest. He looked at himself in the mirror. The long hair was gone, as was the moustache and goatee. Signs of recently removed stitches were visible at his brow line, and lip. The bruising to his torso finally disappeared, though he still felt the effects. His leg ached, and would for awhile according to the doctors. His wrist healed, and mended well. His weight however, failed to increase no matter how much he ate. He shook his head at the image reflecting back.

Nick dressed in his suit, thankful his mother suggested it be taken in. The knock at the door signaled the coffee arriving. He quickly drank down two steaming cups, checked his tie once more, and grabbed his room key. He entered the Crime Lab twenty minutes before his appointed time, and went directly to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, my name's Nick Stokes, I have an appointment with Jim Brass."

"I'll page him. You can have a seat over by entrance." Judy the receptionist said, as she paged Brass.

Nick watched people enter, and exit the building. The building sang with the activity of a shift change, the sounds and cadence all familiar. He noticed an attractive strawberry blonde and tall African-American man in a heated discussion. He couldn't help, but overhear their conversation, at the entrance.

"Warrick you have to pay attention to details. If you contaminate one piece of evidence, a case could be thrown out! I covered your ass this time, I won't do it again!"

"I'm sorry Catherine. I spit out the gum before I thought about it."

"We can't afford any errors, any false reads, because a criminalist made a mistake. You just became a level 2; don't get demoted back to level 1!"

"It won't happen again." Warrick said with remorse.

Nick was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of her wrath. He felt sorry for the guy, but understood her concern.

Catherine glanced at the young man sitting in the lobby, as she and Warrick passed. She wondered if this was the new CSI candidate Brass spoke of meeting this morning. He didn't look like a Criminalist, but then again, neither did she or Warrick. She noticed his tired appearance and how thin he was. She also saw fresh scars on his face. She sent Warrick ahead to the lab. Catherine's curiosity was piqued and she needed quench it.

"Hello, I'm Catherine Willows, and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes."

"You wouldn't happen to be the new Criminalist Brass hired…would you?" Catherine asked.

"I haven't been hired yet ma'am, but I'm interviewing for a position." Nick said.

"So what's your background Nick?"

"Um ma'am, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm interviewing with Jim Brass."

"Well, yes you are. I suppose I'll leave you alone. Good luck Nick Stokes." Catherine laughed.

"Thank you Ms. Willows."

Catherine walked away. She hoped Jim hired him. He was likeable, and had a certain charm about him. He would be interesting to work with, and wasn't hard on the eyes.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**Hi, I'm Jim Brass**

Catherine Willow's questioning only served to make Nick more nervous, if possible. By the time Jim Brass met him, his entire body was tense. The muscles in his right thigh were cramping and stiffening.

"Nick Stokes? I'm Jim Brass." The men shook hands.

"Nice too meet you, sir."

"First, call me Jim, or Brass, enough with the sir."

"I'm sorry sir…Jim."

"Let's head back to my office. You and I will talk for awhile then you'll speak with Gil Grissom. He's the assistant supervisor for the shift. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, sir…I mean Brass…Jim…sorry. Give me some time, I'll get it right. Yes, I've read articles published about, and written by Gil Grissom."

"Good for you, you're not the first. Lord knows, every applicant has recited scripture and verse of the world according to Gil Grissom." Nick was about to reply, when they were stopped in the corridor, by a tech needing a signature.

When they began walking again, Nick said; "I agree with Dr. Grissom on the importance of evidence telling the story of the crime committed. That being said, evidence can be manipulated. No crime is committed without human involvement. If the evidence and human element don't add up…I have to question why?"

"That's what I always tell Grissom." Brass stated honestly.

"He should listen to you. Dr. Grissom's point of view would say I'm guilty of a crime I didn't commit. Science and all its advances don't necessarily solve a case. In Dallas the evidence pointed to me, but no one asked why? Why would I kill two people? Why would I test negative on multiple drug screenings, with no background of abusing drugs, and that suddenly change? Why did documents and case files go missing? Why didn't PD video match-up with Federal video? PD needed a fast solution to a problem and I was it. No one looked at the human factor? It will probably screw me out of this job, but I have a problem with Dr. Grissom's ideas."

"Point taken…like I said, Gil and I disagree." Brass smirked.

As they walked to Jim's office, he noticed the distinct limp in Nick's gait. He didn't want to ask, but needed to know if any health issues would limit Nick's ability to do the job.

"I noticed you limping. Did you hurt your leg?" Jim asked

"Lieutenant Detmer didn't tell you?" Brass shook his head no.

"Um, it's a remnant. One of Lorenz's soldiers decided to use my leg for carving practice. It's healed, but it gets stiff sometimes."

Brass nodded his understanding. He could only imagine what this kid went through.

"It won't impede my work on the job. I can have the doctor contact you, or fax a medical release, whatever you need." Nick stated anxiously.

"Relax Stokes. Leave the past, in the past. I trust Danny-boy, if he had a problem with you, you wouldn't be here."

"Thank you sir…I mean Jim."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**The Great Gil Grissom**

Brass and Nick spent the next two hours talking about everything, from Dan Detmer, to the job, to baseball stats. Both men were laughing and enjoying another mug of stale coffee, when Gil Grissom entered. The levity immediately left the room. Jim introduced the two and the serious interview began.

Grissom picked up Nick Stokes' resume and perused it for a few moments. Then he began drilling Nick on his knowledge of Forensics.

"I see you have degrees in Criminal Justice and Forensics. How long have you been a crime scene investigator, Mr. Stokes?"

"I've only recently become an investigator, before that I was a police officer, sir."

"Why did you leave the force for the crime lab?"

"It was always my intention to work in the crime lab, but I also believed in the need to understand the criminal element from the perspective of the streets." Nick recited the well practiced words he and Detmer worked on.

"And you don't believe being an officer has skewed your viewpoint?" Grissom asked.

"No sir, not at all. My time on the street gave me a perspective others may not see. "

"I can assure you, Mr. Stokes this lab seldom misses anything." Grissom stated.

"Yes sir; that is why I hope to work for this lab."

Grissom was not happy with Nick's reply of flattered praise.

"What are your areas of expertise?"

"I have experience in processing hair and fiber samples, and a strong knowledge of fire arms."

"I see, and you believe your knowledge in these areas will benefit our lab?"

"Yes sir, I do." Nick waited as Grissom contemplated his next question.

"It's my understanding both of your parents are members of the Texas Justice system?"

"Yes, my father became a Judge several years ago, and my mother is a District Attorney. My family has always served the community in one form or another." Nick proudly stated.

"Yet you chose a different path than your parents, and now you're choosing to leave Dallas, why would you do that?"

"I'm an independent person, sir. I wasn't interested in becoming an attorney. I'm leaving Dallas because I want to succeed on my own merits, not my family name." Jim could see Nick was growing tired of Gil's interrogation. He decided it was time to stop the interview.

"Well Nick, why don't you go down to the employee lounge? It's down the hall on the right. Dr. Grissom and I are going to talk for a few, and then I'll come get you."

"Yes sir. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Grissom." The men shook hands.

Nick walked down the hallway, took a few deep breathes, and prayed Gil Grissom didn't change Jim Brass' mind.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Why This Kid?**

"Well guess we cross another candidate off our list. That kid has no business in this lab." Grissom laughed.

"I'm hiring him. CSI level 2." Brass waited for Grissom to implode.

"What? You're joking. Nick Stokes isn't CSI material, he's a cop. He isn't qualified for the job!"

"I'll remind you; alot of people said that about me. What's the bug up your ass with him, Gil?"

"The kid is running away from home. We both know that. He can't live up to his parents expectations. He didn't want to be a lawyer. He couldn't handle being an officer anymore. Now suddenly, he wants to be a CSI, in one of the best labs in the country. He doesn't have the knowledge for the task." Grissom complained.

"Stop whining Gil, and look at his college transcripts. He graduated in the top of his class. He also graduated from the academy top in his class. He has letters of recommendation from fellow officers, supervisors, and the lab. I'll grant you, he's green to forensics, but you're the one always complaining, _new recruits think they know it all._ You get to train this kid. Teach him your way."

"I give him two weeks; he'll call his parents and beg to come home. Something's up with this kid, I know it. Mark my word, he's the wrong choice."

"It's not your choice Gil. I'm shift supervisor, and I've made my decision. If he accepts the position, he'll start in two weeks. I'd get use to the idea, if I were you."

"As you said Jim, I have no choice." Grissom said as he exited Brass' office.

Jim knew Grissom would have a problem with Stokes. Gil liked the underdog, that's why he persuaded him to hire Warrick. When he looked at Nick, all he saw was poor little rich boy. If only he could tell him the truth, what this kid went through, but that couldn't and wouldn't happen. Gil Grissom valued honesty, and Stokes was being hired under false pretenses. Jim made his way to the lounge to tell Stokes the good news.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Life Begins Anew**

Standing outside the lounge, Jim Brass watched Stokes for a few seconds. He was trying to appear calm, but Jim saw his hands clenching and unclenching, in his lap. Brass decided to burst through the door, and have a little fun.

"Well Stokes I have good news, and bad news." Brass prayed Stokes asked for the bad news first.

"Let me have the bad news first, if you don't mind?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to need you to come back again in two weeks; we can talk some more then." Jim watched Stokes as he tried to hide disappointment.

"Ok, I can come back…and the good news?" Nick looked down at his hands.

"The good news, the housing market is booming in Vegas, so you shouldn't have a problem finding a place to live." Brass waited for the news to click.

Nick's head snapped up, and he stared at Brass for a second.

"You mean I…got…I" Nick stammered.

"The job is yours. Starting salary is $30k, and you'll start at a level 2."

"Thank you sir, I can't believe this. You won't be disappointed. I promise I won't let you down." Nick all but exclaimed.

"I know you'll do a good job. I want you back here Wednesday the 7th, at 9 p.m. We'll get your paperwork together, do a brief orientation, and introduce you to the crew. Your first night of work will be the 12th, grave yard starts at 11. You'll spend 4 to 6 weeks in the lab before we send you out into the insanity. You think you're ready for this?"

"Yes…yes; the 7th at 9, I'll be here." Nick shook Jim's hand vigorously, and thanked him several more times. Brass laughed, said his goodbyes, and headed back to his office. He was surprised to find Catherine waiting, when he entered.

"So did you hire Nick Stokes?" Catherine asked.

"How the hell do you know his name?"

"Don't worry Jim, the lab grapevine doesn't work that fast. I met him in the lobby earlier and I introduced myself. You said you were interviewing this morning. I saw him sitting there and figured he was it. Did you hire him?"

"Yes I hired him. I think he'll work out well. What did you think when you talked to him?"

"We only introduced ourselves. He seemed personable."

"He starts in two weeks, and I'd like you to show him the ropes. I'm going to assign him to you instead of Grissom."

"Ok, I love breaking the newbie's in. It's fun messing with them."

"Take it easy on him. I'd like him to last for awhile. I have a point to prove."

"I'll try. I have to get out of here and get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Catherine could tell Jim was holding back information, but she knew if he wasn't ready to talk, he wouldn't. She figured it had something to do with Gil, as she was training the new guy. Willows would have given anything, to be a fly on the wall for that discussion.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Two Whirlwind Weeks**

Once Nick arrived at the airport, he booked an earlier return flight to Dallas. He made a quick call to Dan Detmer. He had to tell Lieu the great news. Detmer knew others who would be please as well, but for different reasons than his own. The men ended their call with the promise of spending time together before Nick moved away.

The flight home went by quickly, too quickly. He tried to prepare for his parent's disapproval, and the inevitable arguments. Upon arrival, he decided to take a cab home instead of calling his parent's or one of his siblings.

The cab pulled into the driveway at 4:30 p.m. He prayed no one was home. All he needed was few minutes of peace, before the storm blasted its wrath. His prayer went unanswered. Nick opened the door, and was immediately inundated with questions from his brother, and his two eldest sisters.

"So are you hiding tail and running away to Las Vegas?" His brother, Will asked.

"Nice to see you too Will, and no I'm not running away, but I was offered a job in Vegas and I'm taking it." Nick should have seen this coming, should have known the troops would rally.

"Nicholas, I can't believe how inconsiderate you're being to mom and dad. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd break their hearts." His eldest sister Teri complained. Nick didn't get a chance to reply, before Jeanne continued.

"You go away for three years. No one hears a word from you. You almost die, and just when you come back, you're leaving again!"

This was war as far as Nick was concerned.

"For God's sake, I am not running away! First, and foremost I'm not breaking mom and dad's hearts. Second, I'm not being inconsiderate to them. If I stay, there will be problems for them, life altering problems. Third, I didn't just go away for three years. As you well know, I was undercover. I couldn't talk to ya all for fear of putting you in danger. And, I didn't almost die; I got the shit beat out of me. Nick waited a beat before continuing.

"This is none of your damn business. I'm capable of making my own decisions, whether ya all approve or not."

The siblings stood facing each other, his brother and sisters on one side, he on the other. _Last stand at the Stokes Corral_…Nick thought. It would be humorous, if not for the subject matter.

Bill and Sandra Stokes chose that moment to arrive home, and witnessed the stalemate.

"Teri, Will, Jeanne why don't you step outside. We need to talk to your brother." The siblings left, but not before giving Nick stares of disapproval. Bill, Sandra and Nick headed to the kitchen. None knew why, but family discussions always took place around the kitchen table. Nick sat down and waited for the next wave to crash.

"I take it everything went well in Las Vegas?" Bill asked.

"Yes sir, I was offered a position as a Criminalist, level 2, and I accepted the offer." Nick waited for the tempest to blow.

"I see, and the salary and benefits are good?"

"Yes sir, the salary and benefits are good. I'll be working the grave yard shift, initially."

"Were the people nice?" Sandra asked calmly.

"Yes mom, the people were very nice. This is a little surreal...when are you going to start yelling?"

"We're not going to yell. Your father and I discussed your move if offered a job. We aren't happy about it, but ultimately the decision is yours."

"Mom, I know the circumstances are difficult. Believe me, it was a difficult decision to make. Please understand I'm not giving up. This is a fresh start, a new opportunity, and I'll still help people. That's all I've ever wanted to do."

"We know son, and that's why we won't stand in your way. When do you start?" Bill asked.

I have to be in Las Vegas on the 7th for orientation, and I start working in the lab on the 12th. I have about a week to get everything together. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to find a place to live in Las Vegas." Nick lamented.

"It's ok. Do you need help moving? We could take time off and get you settled out there." Sandra almost pleaded.

"No mom, I have to do this on my own. I'll get my stuff out of storage, rent a U-Haul, and tow my car behind. It will workout, and I'll be careful out there, I promise."

Parents and son hugged, and made peace with the decisions. Time was short, and Bill and Sandra didn't want to waste it arguing. They wouldn't alienate their youngest son.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Goodbye and Good Luck**

Nick spent his last week at home packing, and visiting with family and friends. Quickly time evaporated, and as anticipated the week flew by.

News of Nick's move traveled fast through Dallas PD. The Commissioner and Chief called, and said they wouldn't interfere in his pursuit of a new career in another city. Once again, they reminded him charges would be pressed if he caused any problems for Dallas PD. Nick replied to their idle threat, and once again told them, they made a serious mistake.

Two days before leaving, Nick met up with Dan Detmer at the precinct. He didn't expect others to be waiting anxiously to wish him well. Several Officers clapped Stokes on the back while most shook his hand. For the first time in weeks he felt good.

Specialist Teddy Bear Monroe tormented Stokes about going to Las Vegas. How the pretty showgirls wouldn't be able to resist his charms. Minutes later, he begged to stay with Nick so he'd have more money to gamble away during his next vacation. Specialist Nate Taylor begged for similar favors.

Forty minutes passed before Detmer was able to pull Nick away from the others. They went to his office, poured mugs of coffee, and sat down to talk.

"You ready for this Nick?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I'm going to miss it around here, its home, but change is good. I can't stay here, so I may as well make peace with it."

"Maybe I'll move out there, Jimmy said he'd find me a job. By the way, you made an impression on him."

"A good one I hope?"

"It was…it was. Listen to Brass, ok? Let him take you under his wing. He'll always do right by you. He's a good guy. He'll be a good boss."

"I can't thank you enough for everything you did. You're a good boss Lieu, a good friend." Nick's voiced cracked a little as he talked.

"It was a pleasure to serve with you Nick. This place won't be the same. Though I got to admit, I won't miss your early morning grumpiness and whining." Detmer cracked.

"You know boss, I got to admit something too. I really won't miss the bean burrito's you ate during training. Those were lethal man."

Both men laughed knowing they would miss each others quirks. Time was growing short, and Nick had to leave. Dan walked him out to his car to say their final goodbyes.

"Remember, you'll be working with a bunch of science geeks, watch your p's and q's. You're not on the streets anymore."

"You do realize I've always been one of those science geeks. I think I was always a criminalist."

"You're right. You always looked at the details, always tried to solve the puzzle. Take care of yourself Stokes, and watch your back."

"Always do Lieu…always do. Take care of yourself, and don't let the bastards get you down."

Detmer and Stokes shook hands, and gave each other a quick hug. Nick was off to a new life in Las Vegas, while Dan salvaged his in Dallas. Both men hoped for the best.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**20 Hours and 15 Minutes**

Saturday arrived with little fanfare in the Stokes home. In the driveway sat a packed U-haul with a worn jeep hitched to it. On the trucks dashboard a map sat, 20 hours and 15 minutes marked in red across its page. Yellow highlighter plotted the route to Las Vegas…all sad reminders.

The day was spent with family. The last members arrived Friday evening for the send off. Nick's mother and father were trying to shine a positive light on the situation, but it was difficult.

Siblings were less positive, Will took the lead in criticizing. He considered Nick's choice reckless and selfish. Bill and Sandra intervened and settled the matter once and for all.

"I want to make it clear why Pancho is moving. It wasn't his choice, and the decision was not easily made. You all know about his undercover assignment and what happened after. Pancho's been put through the wringer by a corrupt system. He doesn't need added grief from his family. Your mother and I want the criticism to stop. Are we clear?" Bill asked his children.

All, but one child nodded in agreement. Will, always their argumentative child, didn't see grey areas just black and white.

"We know what happened after the case. We know about PD's threats, but there must be some type of recourse. We can ask for a special inquiry into the case. Call in specialist to review the evidence. We have to fight this!" Will exclaimed, as he stood to argue.

Bill was about to respond when Nick motioned for him to hold up. He walked over to his brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Both men stood, toe to toe, and eye to eye.

"Will stop, please let it go. If we fight it more problems and pain will follow. I'm not running away from the fight, you taught me better, but this is a fight even the Stokes' can't win. Let it be man, let it be."

"Shit Nicky, there has to be someway to fight this. The justice system is supposed to protect the innocent, not prosecute them. This is ridiculous."

"I know you're angry, but stop. I'm tired man, too tired to fight a no win situation. I want to go to Las Vegas and start over. I just want to be Nick Stokes again. I'll always hope for justice, but right now, a new start sounds good."

"Damn Nick, when did you grow up? When did you become the rational one?"

"The last three years have been hell, but I've learned what's important. It's all about surviving, and living to fight another day. That's what I'm doing…saving the fight for another day."

"Just don't forget the fight Nick, don't forget to fight. I don't want you to leave, especially like this, but what can I do? I'll let it be for now."

The brothers gave each other a hug; while the rest of the family watched with breaking hearts. Will couldn't believe the man standing before him was his little brother. The past three years reversed their roles in the family hierarchy. Nick was the protector now, and he was the protected. It would take time to adjust, but thankfully they still had time.

The next morning the Stokes family said goodbye to one of their own. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, while tears flowed. Pulling away, Nick knew his family would never be far from his thoughts.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**The Vegas Years**

The next twelve years went by with a myriad of new experiences, and tragedies for Nick Stokes. His first years as a criminalist were spent learning his place on the team, and trying to please Gil Grissom…a difficult task. Grissom made no secret of his dislike. He believed Stokes was hired because of his connections and the favoritism of Jim Brass.

Perseverance became Nick Stokes middle name. He respected Grissom, and knew the man had tremendous knowledge to impart. He hung on Gil's every word, followed his lead, and tried to earn his respect.

Grissom, on the other hand, either berated him for mistakes, or ignored him for weeks on end. Others on the team made mistakes and had their follies, but their failures were forgiven.

Gil dismissed his qualifications, intelligence, and made a joke of his empathy. Nick spent years trying to interpret Grissom's actions.

Then one day, he gave up…he didn't care. _The job_ was his only concern. That was the day Nick Stokes began to earn Gil Grissom's respect.

In May of 2005 Nick's world became a nightmare. The injustice he suffered in Dallas was minor compared to the injustice served at the hand of a crazy man. Walter Gordon randomly chose to victimize a CSI. Stokes became Gordon's warped sense of justice. After it was over, Nick spent months recovering. He tried to put the pieces of his life together, and make sense out of why?

The team was of little help in the months following. The night he was pulled from the grave, was the night the team dynamic changed. Grissom became distant once more. Catherine faulted herself and pulled away. Warrick, his best friend, changed; gone was their easiness with each other. Sara became more critical, and questioned his capabilities on every case they worked. Even Greg looked at him differently. Nick couldn't fault their behavior…he was different. Why wouldn't they be?

Brass was the only one who treated him the same. The two men developed a bond over the years. They told bad jokes, laughed at the stupidity of criminals, and watched each others backs.

When Brass was shot, Nick protected him from a greedy _daughter_ and questioning superiors. He took his first steady breath when Jim awoke. He began to appreciate life and his friends once more.

Haunted visions returned when Sara was kidnapped, and punished for a wrong she didn't commit. Thankfully she was found, but she was unable to recover mentally from the trauma. Nick understood her leaving town several months later. He thought about it more than once after his kidnapping, but he couldn't quit. He was driven out of a job he loved once, not again.

And then…Warrick was murdered in cold blood. The unfairness and brevity of life was once again thrust to the forefront. Nick wanted revenge. When the investigation turned to Jeffrey McKeen, he sought street justice. Never in his life did he want to kill someone more than McKeen. Anger and pain consumed him.

When Jim asked about the gunshot…Nick said it was a miss. He wanted to kill the bastard, but it served no purpose. Killing McKeen wasn't an option. Warrick wouldn't want it to end quickly for Jeffrey McKeen. Warrick Brown had his faults, as did they all, but he always sought justice, it's what led to his death.

The last two years of Warrick's life were fraught with chaos. _The job_ took its toll on personal and professional life. Warrick became reckless and hopeless. Nick regretted many things in his life. Not taking care of his friend was one, but not watching his friends back was his biggest regret. He wouldn't let it happen again.

It wasn't long after Warrick's death; Gil Grissom decided to leave LVPD Crime Scene Unit. After Sara left and Warrick was murdered, he was never able to regain his stride. His students were gone, replaced by a seasoned, and experienced staff. Upon Grissom's departure and at his request there wasn't a celebration.

Catherine and Nick privately celebrated their promotions. Knowledge, perseverance, and fortitude led to their advancement. It was time to say goodbye to the past, accept their duties, and rise to the occasion. Catherine, Nick and Brass spent the next year working diligently, solving crime, and forming a new unit…their team.

After a one year absence, Gil Grissom returned, and began working as a consultant. His second week of duty brought a gruesome case, on North Shore Road in Overton. It was the first case he would work with Nick as his supervisor. The years certainly changed Las Vegas' Crime Scene Unit.

_Who would have thought, years ago, Nick Stokes would become my boss?_ Grissom smirked at the thought. He mistakenly judged Nicky's capabilities. _How pompous of me, what a fool I was._

Days later he began having doubts, once again. Nick was off his game, his focus faltering. Gil Grissom expected Nick on scene, when he arrived at the next RATA killing, but he wasn't. He relaxed some when Catherine called, and said Nick was on his way.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**One Last Crime Scene**

Nick was running late to work…a rare occurrence. He received a call from Catherine reminding him of his lateness, and to meet Grissom at 220 Desert Mist Lane.

"We have another DB, same as the last RATA killings."

Nick could feel his stomach turn at the mention of the _RATA three_. He was dancing on a fine razors edge sword…a sword cutting his soul apart. Nick knew he was deceiving himself if he thought this would turn out well.

_Tell the truth, get it over with. Tell Catherine and Ecklie the truth. Set yourself free. They'll help._ Nick believed for a few fleeting moments.

_Who am I kidding? What the fuck am I doing? No one can stop this, not Cath, not Brass. No one stopped it years ago._

Always the conflicting thoughts, right, wrong, empathy, sympathy, gut instinct, science, evidence, all ran through Nick's mind. _Now's not the time to work it out. The job...that's all that matters. _Nick reasoned as he drove to the crime scene.

He pulled up to the address, turned off the ignition, and thoughts of the past, as well. CSI Nick Stokes took over. He exited the vehicle, and the hairs rose upon his neck.

_Fuck! Get back in the truck. Call in sick. Don't play this motherfuckers game. Walk away. Just walk away._

Nick couldn't stop…not now.

_See it through Stokes. It ends tonight. Do your job. Time and the team will work it out._

Nick knew he wouldn't walk away unharmed, but his friends were out there, Brass, Grissom, and his fellow officers. He wouldn't let them face this asshole. Not alone…not if he could help it. Nick approached, keeping his actions neutral. He gave no signals of distress. He walked to the gruesome sight, and began the mundane task of processing. He did his job…no wrong moves…not Nick…not tonight.

He found fibers, two hairs, and a small piece of plastic. He also found a scrap of metal. It appeared to be from a vehicle.

_Maybe the bastard finally made a mistake_. Nick prayed.

He took the evidence to the Crime Lab's SUV, to seal, log, and contain. He was placing the last piece of evidence into the truck when something caught his attention.

A shadow raised its hand, a glint of polished metal shined. The polished metal consumed Nick's thoughts. The figure turned to glimpse at him. A deviltry grin affixed upon ghostly lips and unseen eyes.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**And Then**

Nick saw the satanic grin, but ignored it. His eyes were locked on the polished glint…a gun…not aimed at him…but rather his friends.

_Not this time, not like Warrick._ Nick thought.

Stokes took off running, just as the shadow hoped.

Drawing and clearing his weapon, he yelled at the last moment, and crossed into the line of fire.

Nick's body was outstretched, almost horizontal. He maintained footing, and fired off three rounds. At the sound of shots everyone hit the ground. Doc Robbins dove, giving no heed to the crutches he tossed aside. It was natural survival instinct. Everyone scurried, clung to the ground beneath, waited, and prayed to God it was not their day.

Nick straight armed Brass to the ground. He heard the huff of air escape as he made contact, and caught a glimpse of Brass falling safely to earth.

The first kill shots were sent and received.

A hot burn infiltrated Nick's right side. He could smell the arid scent of burning flesh. His conscious mind told him it was his own, but adrenaline kept him upright. He couldn't stop. Not now.

"It ends tonight!" Nick yelled to no one. His body twisted to a new position…far from his chosen course.

Within milliseconds he fired two additional rounds. His body contorted to a new searing burn. The arid smell returned, his chest exploding as another projectile transverse skin, bones, and innards. He knew he was being dissected.

Losing his athletic, graceful balance, Nick's body slammed into dry, rust colored earth. He could see a wisp of dust rising as his body hit the ground. His breath caressed, and danced with the loose granules, a perverse replay of the past.

Adrenaline kept pain far and away for a few moments. His mind raced. _This is it, I saved them. It's over_.

The repeating phrase escaped from whispering lips. "Its over…It's over..." The adrenaline disappeared and pain consumed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**It's Not Over**

Once the Nevada dust settled, officers jumped up to subdue their attacker. But, the attacker was nothing more than an impotent heap…an oozing hole to his chest, portions of grey mater seeping into the death space. They all stood stun. How? Their guns never cleared holsters. They never returned fire. They stood statue still, appraising the scene. An angry voice woke them from their trance.

"Nick!" Brass yelled.

"Nicky don't do this…not now. Doc?" Brass stood over Nick, afraid to touch what lay before him.

Doc Robbins made a quick grab of the abandoned crutches, and dragged himself to Nick's still form. Nick moaned, stirred slightly, eyelid fluttering. Friends and fellow officers breathed a sigh of relief. The relief was short lived when flashlight's illuminated the form before them.

Nick lay face down. Robbins pulled and tugged on Nick's field vest, trying to access injuries. The vest refused to release its warm embrace. Robbins vocalized his frustration in a stream of never heard curses.

Brass snapped out of his shocked trance. His pocket knife swiftly made away with the field vest covering Nick's back. Robbins ripped away the blood stained shirt and t-shirt. He teetered as he accessed the wounds. He knew human anatomy…causes of death… and this was not good. His brain synopses snapped back to the past. He recalled everything he could remember from medical school.

"Airway…is he breathing? Pressure…put pressure on the wounds. Is there a pulse?"

Brass reached to check Nick's carotid. "I got a pulse…I can feel it."

"Someone hold his head steady. We need to roll him…can't risk paralysis. Where are the EMT's? His breathing is compromised." Robbins yelled.

They carefully rolled Nick, and removed the vest and shirt from his torso. The extent of the injuries became all too clear.

"We have gsw's to the chest and abdomen. Oh damn! I need pressure on these wounds…entry and exits…left arm too. Someone apply pressure to the wounds." Robbins shouted.

Officer O'Brien was first to jump into action. She tore off her uniform shirt, and placed it to entrance wounds on Nick's abdomen and chest.

Two nearby officers saw her actions and repeated the effort. They ripped off shirts, vest, and t-shirts, and handed the torn away clothing to Brass. He relinquished his hold on Nick's head and applied pressure to exit wounds.

"Grissom…Gil! Hold Nick's head steady, don't let him move." Brass hollered as he reached beneath Nick's body to apply pressure.

Grissom was lost. He was reliving the past. He saw Warrick…blood, pain, loss. He saw Nick in a coffin…not plexi-glass this time.

"Gil!" Brass and Robbins yelled simultaneously. Grissom snapped out of his shock, and steadied Nick's head and neck with his own body. Grissom was reliving his worse nightmare.

Nick moaned. His body was beyond abused. He wanted to let go. No last minute rescues, no fast resolutions this time. He wanted to fight…hard, angry, and stubborn. His will demanded it, but his body had other ideas. He began to shake uncontrollably, shock was setting in. He looked up and locked eyes with Brass and Grissom.

"It's over. It's finally over. It's ok…I'm fine." He said in a fading, final, gurgled voice. He felt the cold ground beneath him, and embraced the warmth before him. All thoughts of survival disappeared.

"No! No! It's not over! Stay with us Nicky! Pancho don't do this. Not again!" Grissom pleaded.

"Don't you fucking die on us Stokes, you hear me, don't you fucking die." Brass yelled.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**Officer Down**

Robbins fought to keep his charge alive. Nick would not die without a fight. The EMT's arrived, and went into full rescue mode. They knew Nick was one of their own, and whether they worked harder to save him Robbins didn't know, nor care.

A stunned Grissom was shoved out of the way. Brass and O'Brien released their holds on entrance and exit wounds. The paramedics took control. Central lines were introduced, oxygen mask put in place, lead's slapped on, and monitors read results. A c-collar was put around his neck. He was rolled, slapped to a backboard, secured, and led away. Doc Robbins scurried into the ambulance to assist where he could.

Brass folded his hands together in prayer, watching claret droplets fall from fingertips onto the toe of worn black shoes. He bowed his head. _Dear God, save Nick. I screwed this up. It's my fault, punish me, not him. He's been to hell and back. Don't send him to hell again_. Brass bent and picked up Nick's discarded weapon.

Grissom watched the ambulance leave. His earlier disoriented state gone, but his mind still reeling. When Gil closed his eyes all he could see was blood red. Warrick and Nick's blood, thousands of crime scenes, all evidence, but was it just evidence.

He reached for his cell phone, hit the well known numbers, and waited for the reassuring voice to answer.

"Willows" Catherine answered.

No reply…Catherine pulled the phone from her ear, and looked at the caller id.

"Gil?"

"Cath...I…it's…"

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"Nick, he…he's." Grissom stammered.

"Oh God No! Not Nicky!" Catherine exclaimed.

"They're taking him to Desert Spring Medical Center."

"How bad Gil?"

"It's bad. Cath…he said it's over…now it's over. "

"Gil, I'm handing evidence off to Greg and Riley, I'm heading to the hospital."

"Ok…ok, call me when you get there. Umm, ok I, ok…" Grissom had nothing more to say or give. He abruptly ended the call.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

**Desert****Spring Medical Center**

The paramedic's and Robbins worked diligently, as they transported Nick to the hospital. The medic intubated him to better assist his breathing, and Robbins inserted a chest tube to relieve pressure building in the chest cavity. They arrived at the hospital in short time, and rushed into the emergency room. Stats and conditions were yelled out.

"40 year old male…multiple gsw's to the chest and abdomen…BP is 80 over 60…pulse is 120…massive blood loss. Intubation and chest tubes were inserted in route. 10 mg's of morphine injected. He's LVPD."

"Let's get him into room 2, and who the hell authorized a chest tube?" The ER doctor questioned.

Doctor Robbins, authorized the tube." The medic answered.

Doc Robbins hobbled into the emergency room and quickly explained who he was, and who Nick was. He gave the ER doctor as much vital information as possible. Al Robbins stood off to the side, and watched as Nick was transferred to another gurney.

The remainder of Nick's clothing was cut away and thrown aside. A nurse removed his watch and ring, and pulled his wallet and phone from the pile of clothing. She brought the items over to Robbins, and asked if he would like to hold onto them. Al forlornly accepted the belongings, and held them tightly. The bay was filling up with emergency personnel, and equipment, it was time to get out of their way.

Robbins left, made his way to the admittance desk, and gave the clerk Nick's information and insurance documentation. Al's eyes misted over when he noticed two photos peering back at him from Nick's wallet. One photo was his family in Texas. It was worn, crinkled, the image fading. Nick appeared to be in his mid-twenties, fresh, young, eager, much like when he arrived at the lab years ago. The second photo was his Vegas family, taken a few years back, it appeared. It wasn't worn, nor crinkled, but yet, sadder. The image wasn't faded, but the people were, they were disappearing from sight.

Robbins slid the identification and insurance information cards back into the wallet. He asked the clerk for directions to the chapel. By some miracle Nick was still alive, and he needed to thank God. He prayed another soul didn't disappear from the Vegas family photo.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**The Circumstances**

IAB arrived at the scene, just as Nick was transported to the hospital. Lead investigator for Las Vegas IAB was Jack Williams. A stand up, straightforward type, critical, but fair. Most on the force respected him, but all were cautious during IAB investigations.

Williams began his investigation with Brass and Grissom. Seniority brought them to the forefront.

"Jim, Gil…how's Nick? I heard the calls, it sounds bad."

"It's critical." Brass regretfully replied.

"Damn, Stokes is a good guy. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Jim why don't you go first, tell me what happened?"

Brass explained the details of the shooting, leaving out all information about Nick's past. Like Nick, he hated lying, but until asked directly he'd keep quiet.

Jim Brass spent his life being a good soldier, a good cop. For years, he fought corruption in Jersey and Vegas. He wasn't a choir boy or the devil. In his opinion there were always grey areas. Nick's past life was a grey area…a grey area that didn't need to be exposed or scrutinized by IAB…not if he could help it.

Williams was pleased with Brass' explanation. Other IAB investigators confirmed the same information from officers on site. He spoke briefly, with Gil Grissom, and his description was identical to the others. He liked open and shut cases with officer involved shootings. It appeared to be a clean shoot. Once ballistics was back he'd close the file.

Less than a half hour of arriving, Williams was ready to release the scene. FBI vehicles arriving banished any thoughts of an open and shut case.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

**Open to Shut to Open**

The FBI detained all from leaving. Special Agent Chris Stranton, of the Las Vegas field office, and his crew were sent to investigate the case.

Several day's earlier warning bells and red flags were raised when inquiries were made into Lorenz, Stokes, and the Lo-2 gang. A few years ago, similar bells rang when Stokes was kidnapped, but the incident proved unrelated to Lo-2. This time the bells rang true.

A burly and commanding man, Stranton took over with authority and demand. He needed answers, and no one would deter him from discovering the truth.

When the first inquiries arose information on the case was forwarded to him daily. He discovered telling facts about the Lo-2 case, but he needed to tread lightly, the facts may be faulty.

Stranton and his crew questioned every officer. They all gave the same account, and spoke highly of Stokes. He allowed the officers to leave, but saved the best for last. His attention turned to Gil Grissom and Jim Brass.

Gilbert Grissom was well known in the justice field, and Stranton decided to start with him. He was the most rattled by the situation, if there was a problem, he'd give it up.

He studied Grissom's file, knew his peccadilloes and follies, his strengths and weaknesses, and would use them to his advantage. Unfortunately, Gil Grissom gave no further information, even after he pushed all the right buttons. Chris had an uncanny ability of reading people, and Gil Grissom was oblivious to Nick Stokes' past. Stranton allowed him to leave the scene.

James N. Brass…now he was interesting. Stranton knew the Jersey boy must be involved. Brass was a decorated soldier, and a police officer with a questionable past. You don't go from Jersey to Vegas for no reason. Stranton expected Brass to dodge his questions. He was surprised when his questions were answered with bluntness and honesty.

The truth was Brass' and Nick's only salvation. The Fed's knowledge of Lo-2 ran deep, and Jim knew Nick's viewpoint if it fell apart. _Tell the truth. _ Brass did just that, and anticipated the consequences.

He told Stranton what Nick said just days earlier. _If I gotta trade it all away, it has to be for right. I have to see this through, come clean, and face the consequences. _

"Nick and I will face the consequences, we'll pay the dues, but there's more to this story, and you know it." Brass stated.

"You're right. I can't discuss all the details, but we know Stokes didn't kill Howard or Jacabo, years ago. We're fairly certain the troubles began on our end. We're looking into it. A former agent produced some enlightening information in the last few days." Stranton informed Brass.

"Sounds like you have a rogue on your hands?" Jim questioned.

"Lorenz could still be involved, but yes…we believe we have a bad seed. We're going to take care of the situation, clear Stokes' name once and for all. That being said, you and Stokes will have to answer questions from the local department. We'll be as helpful as possible."

"Oh I bet you'll be helpful. I appreciate your concern. Nick's a good kid, been through hell, and it ain't over yet. Are we done? I want to get to the hospital." Brass asked.

"I'll make it right. Like Stokes said: it has to be for right. It's why we do the job, right? We'll talk later. I hope Stokes is ok, and everything works out for both of you."

"Thanks Agent Stranton." Brass left the scene and rushed to the hospital.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

**Catherine's Question**

Catherine was just arriving at the hospital when her cell phone rang.

"Do you have any word on Nick's condition."

Catherine explained she just drove into the parking lot when her phone ran. Gil said the scene was turning into chaos.

"IAB's here and the FBI just arrived, their taking over the investigation. They're asking questions about Nick, and his involvement in the case. Brass and I can't talk to each other, but I heard him speaking to a Dan Detmer in Dallas. I have no idea what's going on, but I believe Nick is in trouble." Concern tainted Grissom voice.

"Other than being a CSI, how would Nick be involved in this case?"

"I have no idea, but I'll be there as soon as we're finished."

The call disconnected, leaving Catherine dumbstruck. She walked to the ER entrance. She was informed by the front desk personnel she would have wait. Her patience was thin. Seeing a doctor passing, she cornered her.

"I'm Catherine Willows with LVPD's Crime Lab, and Nick Stokes' supervisor. I need to know how he's doing. I have to call his parents; they'll want to know his condition."

"Mr. Stokes is going to surgery in a few minutes. We had trouble stabilizing him. He's in critical condition."

"Please…can I see him?" Catherine begged.

"They're still working on him." The doctor replied.

"Please, just a few minutes. He has to know I'm here." Catherine pleaded.

The doctor relented. "You have a few minutes, don't get in the way."

Catherine made no apologies as she passed the doctor. She bravely entered the ER cubicle. Shell-shocked, she stood stunned. Nick wasn't moving….he was always in motion.

"Oh God Nicky, what happened?" Catherine sighed, as she walked to the head of the stretcher.

"Who are you?" She whispered into his ear.

"I thought I knew you…you told me everything…you never lied."

She watched in disturbed dismay as a machine breathed for her friend. The tubes and wires entwined with his still form, a labyrinth of controlled chaos. The machines whispered an erratic beat…crimson seeping through stark white bandages. Catherine's worse nightmares were revisited once more. Pain engulfed her.

"Damn Nicky what happened?"

"Gris said IAB was on scene. Protocol…an officer involved, I understand. But the Feds showed up and they're taking over. The Fed's aren't talking, and neither are Grissom and Brass."

"Tell me you have answers? Why are the Feds there? Why is Brass calling some guy in Texas? Who the hell is Dan Detmer?" Catherine said to the still form before her.

"Nicky the vultures are circling. We know how this works. We've seen it before. Don't leave me too." Catherine begged.

She didn't know what frightened her more…the sight before her, or the voices from the past. For fleeting moments, Catherine remembered Nick's eyes as of late…dark and sad….but lying?

"What didn't you tell me? What didn't I see?" She'd promised herself, after Warrick, she'd never leave a friend behind. Was she failing again?

"Don't do this, Nicky!" Catherine kissed the back of Nick's hand.

"I won't let you die. I won't let it happen. Do you hear me? "

Catherine rested her head on clasped hands. She thought she knew Nick, but this Nicholas Stokes was a stranger…a lost stranger. She could only stare dumbfounded, lost and disconnected.

Nick was pulled away, and taken to surgery. She exited the emergency room, walked out into the depressing heat of a Vegas night, and leaned against a retaining wall for support. She fumbled for her cell phone and the sheet of paper with unwanted numbers. Within the pass of a few numbers, Catherine made a call no parent wished to hear, or make.

"Judge Stokes…I'm sorry, but Nick was injured tonight…He was shot…Yes, it's serious…I'm not sure of the extent…He's in critical condition…He's in surgery…You need to get here as soon as possible…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She hit the end button.

Catherine realized, at that moment, she became the devils messenger. Maybe that's all she ever was. She slid down the hot concrete wall. A wall she sought strength from moments ago. She prided herself in being strong, but tonight…tonight became the culmination to a series of heartaches.

Her boys didn't exist anymore. They would never place bets on who was best. Never duke-it-out…or solve the world's problems with a game of rock, paper, and scissor's. _The job_ was no longer important. All was lost, as was she.

"It's over…I'm finished." Catherine said as she walked away from the emergency room entrance.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**Cowboy Up**

Nick's parents and Dan Detmer arrived 5 hours into Nick's surgery. The press was notified at some point, and since Nick's kidnapping he became the press' folly. Add Warrick's murder to the mix, and LVPD CSI's were free game. Tonight was no exception.

The press and network television swarmed the Stokes's and Detmer upon entering. LVPD officers quickly became a human shield as they escorted them into the hospital.

Greg watched the scene with awe and wonderment. He couldn't fault the press, it was a fantastic story. Great for his next book, he thought selfishly. Gory crime scenes taught him to disconnect, but not always in a positive way. He watched the spectacle unfold with a perverse sense of fascination…until he looked into Mrs. Stokes eyes. His fascination disappeared as the gravity of the situation sank in.

The surgical waiting room was packed with every form of law enforcement and politically connected. Ecklie, Catherine, and Brass remorsefully greeted Nick's parents and Captain Detmer.

Catherine embraced a hopeful Mrs. Stokes. She couldn't imagine Sandra Stokes' anxiety and worry. Catherine prayed her words offered comfort.

Judge Stokes, ever the realist, knew they were called to Vegas for a reason. He pulled Ecklie, Brass, and Detmer far away from the others.

"It's bad…this is it…we're losing our son?"

"No! Brass all but, yelled. "We have no information. Nick will be ok."

"I hope you're right Captain Brass. God, I hope you're right, but we wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious." Ecklie and Brass didn't reply.

"Is that my son's blood on your clothes?" Judge Stokes took in Brass' appearance.

Jim looked down. He studied the rust red stains on his clothes, the swirls on the pads of his fingers, the reddish brown beneath his nails. A shuddering breath escaped, when he realized he wore Nick upon him. Not just in the fabric of his clothing, but in the fabric of his skin. Brass numbly looked back at Judge Stokes.

"I'm sorry, I should clean up, I…I didn't…I didn't realize." Brass stammered.

Ecklie trained Judge Stokes' focus away from Brass. "We don't know Nick's condition yet. We're hopeful."

"Nicholas isn't going to make it?" Judge Stokes stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry…but it's critical." Ecklie sorrowfully said.

"I have to be prepared. I have to be strong for the family. That's what Stokes men do…we cowboy up." Bill regretfully said.

"I always wondered where Nicky's perseverance came from…now I know. I'm sorry, we...I made a mistake. It should have been me." Brass replied.

Bill Stokes said nothing, what could he say.

"I'll find something to change into." Brass apologized, motioning to his clothing and hands. Judge Stokes gave a brief nod, and returned to his wife's side.

Brass studied Nick's parents. Their heads bent together, arms wrapped around each other. He realized, in that moment, Nick was an amalgamation of both his parents…his father's tough, stoic, and determined personality, yet his mother's empathetic, gentle, and fair nature_. _

_How difficult it must be to be two people at once? I never realized Nick. _ Brass' internal dialog reasoned. Everyone's attention was suddenly redirected to a physician entering the waiting room.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

**Condition**

"Stokes family?"

Bill and Sandra Stokes immediately answered, and were ushered to a private room slightly down the hall. Judge Stokes motioned for Catherine, Brass, Ecklie and Detmer to follow.

"I'm Dr. Reynolds; I've been assisting in surgery. We want to give you an update on your son's condition."

"How bad Doctor?" Bill Stokes asked.

"Your son received two gunshot wounds, and several less serious injuries. When he arrived in the emergency room, he was in distress. His breathing was compromised, and he was going into shock. An intubation tube and chest tube were inserted in route to the emergency room." Dr. Reynolds paused, letting the occupants digest this information.

"One bullet entered his lower right thoracic region. It splintered several ribs, and entered the lower lobe of the lung. We've been able to repair the lung, but the damage was extensive. Fragments from the shattered ribs splintered, and caused damage to the liver and kidney. This accounts for the major blood loss." Again, Dr. Reynolds paused.

"We've removed a 3 cm section of damaged liver. Any damage to the liver can be fatal. The kidney damage, also serious, has been repaired. We'll be monitoring the functionality of both organs. There is a high risk of infection from both injuries. Mr. Stokes is receiving antibiotics to combat infection." Again, all in the room were at a loss.

"The second bullet took a trajectory that quite frankly, is leaving us amazed." Dr. Reynolds said.

"What do you mean?" Everyone in the room seemed to ask at once.

"The bullet entered millimeters left of the sternum; directly above the heart. If the bullet entered like most, it would have gone directly through the heart. This bullet chose a different route. It missed the sternum and ribs, upon entry." Reynolds knew by the looks, they didn't understand.

The bullet missed the heart; it missed the coronary and pulmonary arteries. It transverse muscle and pleura tissue, entered and exited the lung. This caused additional stress to his breathing, but it missed what would have killed instantly. The bullet broke a few ribs exiting, and entered his left bicep. The surgeons are now repairing the damage. Like I said we're amazed. Mr. Stokes is in critical condition, but it could have been worse." They all stood numb, not understanding this was good news.

"Our records indicate Mr. Stokes had two previous concussions, is this correct?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Yes, why?" Sandra Stokes spoke immediately.

"Mr. Stokes received another concussion, and this could cause complications. Currently there are no signs of distress, but it could become a complication. He received a gash above his left eye, which will be stitched, and the projectile will be removed from his bicep."

Everyone in the room nodded in the affirmative, none understood, but none could communicate further. Dr. Reynolds proceeded.

"We're taking excellent care of Mr. Stokes, but understand his injuries are extensive and life threatening. Right now he's stable, and that's positive. As soon as we're finished, he'll be taken to recovery, and then to ICU. Once there, you will be able to see him for a few moments."

"Thank you, Doctor. Please take care of our son." Judge Stokes said.

The doctor left the room, and returned to surgery. The others stood shocked, and grappled with the new information.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**Cleaning Up**

Brass stood stunned, after the doctor gave the prognosis. Ecklie waited for Brass to regain his composure. After a few moments, and no change, Ecklie approached him.

"Jim…lets see if we can find somewhere for you to clean up."

Brass nodded, and Ecklie sought help from a passing nurse. She led them to a changing area used by the staff.

"Sir, you can wash up in here. There are towels on the shelf by the lockers. I'll grab some scrubs for you to change into. Do you want a bag for your clothes?" Brass didn't answer.

"Sir, are you ok? Sit down on the bench, and I'll be back in a minute with the scrubs." Brass gave no reply, but sat on the bench. His thoughts were turning in multiple directions.

The Feds demanded he not discuss the case with others, but he had to tell Ecklie, Catherine and Grissom something. He didn't want to lie. He ran a multitude of scenarios through his mind, and finally decided on one.

_It happened in the past. The reasons will be clear soon enough. Remember, there are two sides to every coin, and this is no different. Please wait until you've heard both sides._ He hoped this would settle their curiosity.

Jim looked down at his hands and clothes, at the stains of rust. He shook his head from side to side. His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse's return. He thanked her for her help. When she left, he removed his clothing, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stuffing the stained clothing into the bag, he headed to a sink to wash up.

The water washed away the stains from his skin, but he would always see them. How many more stains would grace his hands before this was over.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

**10 + 1**

After ten hours of surgery, plus one in recovery, the Stokes' were finally allowed into the ICU cubicle.

Judge Stokes grasped his wife when her legs gave away at the first glimpse of her beloved son. Her tearful cries echoed into the waiting room…cries that shook everyone's resolve, or hopeful wish.

Brass, Detmer, and fellow officers bowed their heads, and began a prayer to the Patron Saint of Police Officers:

"_Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle; be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil._

_  
May God rebuke him, we humbly pray: and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, cast into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world seeking the ruin of souls._

_Amen."_

The atmosphere became too oppressive for Jim Brass. He excused himself from the others, and left the waiting room. He took the elevator to the top floor, and walked down a corridor to a window at the end. Gazing out at the city, he fought the anger building inside him. Jim knew anger served no purpose now, he had to remain calm.

Back in the ICU cubicle, Judge Stokes clasped tightly to his wife's frame, guiding her to the waiting bedside chair. He could feel his own resolve fading fast. Tears never shed before, rolled down his cheeks, his cowboy-up attitude faded fast.

"Oh Bill, I thought it was bad with the kidnapping, but this…he's so…we're going to lose him Bill. I can't lose my baby boy. Dear God, not my baby boy." She rocked back and forth, as tears flowed from beautiful brown eyes. Eyes so like her sons.

"Oh damn Pancho, this is my fault. Why did I get you involved in the Lorenz case? You wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed. We could have kept you safe at home. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Please God forgive me." Bill Stokes said to God, his wife, his son; to anyone, yet no one.

"Bill, we have to be strong. We have to see him through one more time. You know our boy, he came through the kidnapping. He fought to stay alive. He can't die…not now…God wouldn't do that."

Judge Stokes doubted Gods wisdom, for a few fleeting moments, and then changed course. "No…God wouldn't do that, not now. Nick will make it." Embracing his wife tighter, Judge Stokes found a new resolve.

"Remember, how we always called him _our little big man _when he was young. He was always wiser than the other kids. Two steps ahead of everyone. Do you think he knew what the rest of life had in store? " Nick's mother wondered aloud.

Judge Stokes reached for the nearby chair, and settled in next to his wife. He had no reply…no answers. He passed thousands of sentences over the years, but no words of wisdom came now. For the first time in his life he proclaimed his ignorance, remained silent, and prayed for intervention.

The Stokes' kept watch, prayed for the best, but prepared for the worst. When they exited the ICU everyone could see the pain etched upon their faces.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

**Coming Clean**

The ICU waiting room was vacant, when Brass returned. He saw two men in dark suits guarding the doors, but everyone else was gone. Agent Stranton approached, and directed Brass into a private meeting room. Brass was apprehensive.

"It's ok Captain Brass. We need to talk, and my department needs to protect CSI Stokes. Come with me."

Entering the room Brass found it full. Ecklie, Willows, the District Attorney, the Sheriff, and Grissom, were all sitting around the conference table. They were trying to understand and interpret the information recently imparted by the FBI. The full story of Nick Stokes' past life was revealed.

Sitting in the corner, like wayward boys, were a remorseful Judge Stokes and Dan Detmer, and additional FBI agents. Accusations and threats were voiced, while the group in the corner strategized.

Grissom quickly grasped the circumstances. Now, he finally understood. He knew why Jim championed Nick years ago. He understood his errors in judging Nick. It all made sense. The puzzle fell together, the pieces a perfect match. He lamented the past and his own actions.

Catherine understood as well, but couldn't help feeling hurt. She and Nick were close. Sure they butted heads, that's what alphas' do, but Nick never lied to her…until now, or was it then? _Don't you fucking die on me Stokes…you and I have a past to discuss. If you think you can take the easy way out, guess again. _Catherine thought.

The Sheriff and District Attorney threatened to prosecute Brass, Stokes, and all involved, for fraud and corruption. Agent Stanton stepped in to settle the arguments.

"Over a year ago, a CSI was murdered at the hands of one of your own, a high-ranking one at that. Undersheriff McKeen spent years rising in the ranks while on the take. Have you cleared all those involved with McKeen? Is your department spotless?" The D.A. and Sheriff didn't reply.

"Brass and Stokes were never on the take. Never corrupt. Trust me we've investigated every aspect of their careers and life. They, and all those involved, were trying to find a solution in an unjust system. Was it the wisest choice? No. But, they sought a solution to an unsolvable issue. Every department has its bad seed, even the FBI. Unfortunately, we didn't have your crew investigating." Stranton stated.

That's all well and good, but the fact remains they all committed fraud, among other devious acts. Fraud alone is a felony." The D.A said.

"The Stokes', Brass, and Detmer wouldn't be in this position if the FBI did their job years ago. We were deceived by a corrupt agent. This is our error. The question you must ask, in light of the circumstances, is; have they ever shown signs of corruption, or dishonesty since this incident? Brass and Stokes took your bad seed down. Bill Stokes is an upstanding Judge, citizen and husband. Sandra Stokes a well respected D.A., and loving mother." Stranton paused to let the information sink in.

"Captain Dan Detmer serves the Dallas Police Department, never a complaint. Captain James Brass is a decorated officer in your department, and has fought corruption in New Jersey and Las Vegas. Are these the actions of a deceptive, conspiratorial group?" The Sheriff and D.A. gave doubtful looks. They were not convinced or forgiving. Agent Stranton charged on.

"Go back in time; put yourself in Stokes' shoes on Dallas' P.D. Three years undercover, a clean take down, and then the bottom drop's out. What would you do? Would you fight to survive? Try to find a solution? And, don't tell me you would have gone through the proper channels. We all know that's bullshit! There were no channels to go through, all doors were closed." Stranton exclaimed.

"Stokes, Detmer and Brass found a solution. Detmer sought out Brass. He knew Brass hated dirty cops, and Brass found a place for Stokes. Stokes was legitimately qualified for the position. Look at his college transcripts. No harm, no foul." Stranton spent the next hour highlighting Stokes' successes as a CSI. Undeterred the Sheriff and D.A. still questioned all those involved, until Agent Stranton pulled his ace card.

"Come on gentleman let's look at the whole picture. How many public servants do you think would stay on _the job_, after being buried alive…twenty plus hours. Would you stay on _the job?_ I wouldn't. Put yourself in those shoes. No amount of money, or job, or saving face, or family name is worth that expense and anguish. Be grateful Stokes didn't sue the department for negligence in protecting him at that scene." Stranton paused once again.

"Nick Stokes serves his community, and this department. The fault lies with our department, and we take full responsibility. Don't make the same mistakes Dallas did years ago." Special Agent Chris Stranton finished his argument.

The Sheriff and District Attorney exited the room to discuss the actions they would take. Stranton sat watching and waiting for a decision. Everyone in the room was tense. Three couldn't understand why Stokes didn't tell them the truth. Parents blamed themselves for not protecting their son. While two more blamed themselves for not realizing one day, the truth would become apparent. All were paying a heavy toll.

The wait was short lived. The Sheriff and D.A. returned to the room.

"We will not press charges…at this time. We expect full cooperation from the FBI, and all those involved in this cover up. We'll interview Stokes in a few days…if he survives." The Sheriff stated smugly.

"Fucking asshole." Brass mumbled, as did many others in the room.

The group dispersed and exited the room. Grissom offered to stay with Nick. The others needed time to compose themselves, and he needed time with Nick, alone.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

**Watchful Eyes**

Grissom kept a watchful eye on Nick, searching for any threats from inside…or outside the room. He watched the monitor's and listened to the different staccatos of each machine. He notated the heart and breathe rates to memory.

He sat observing…searching for hope. The last few verses of a Shakespearian masterpiece sang in scattered refrain through his mind. "_Now cracks a noble heart. Good night sweet prince: And flights of angels sing thee to thy re__st... _No not now! _For he was likely, had he been put on,_ _To have proved most royally: and, for his passage,_ _The soldiers' music and the rites of war_…_Speak loudly for him._

_NO! NO! Damn these morose thoughts. He is not dying_. Grissom fought with his internal dialog.

For years, Grissom judged Nick harshly, but in recent years he'd gained a frightening respect for him. No longer did he see the silver spoon child running away from home. Gone was the thought of naivety and incompetency.

He witnessed the man before the Gordon incident, and found him lacking. After the kidnapping he found reverence and respect. Nick was sunk into the depths of hell, and rose up like a phoenix after. Nick Stokes didn't falter. How he made it past the ordeal of the kidnapping was beyond Gil's comprehension. Grissom leaned forward and began talking softly to Nick.

"Why did you run through a rain of bullets? You were safe by the truck. You could have called out a warning. Why did you do it Nicky?" Grissom sighed.

"I know what happened in Texas. How difficult it must have been for you all these years. You hate lying. You're not good at it…I take that back, you were good with that lie, but I understand why." Grissom smiled.

"You have to help us…" Grissom touched Nick's hand lightly.

"When Sara left we survived…I survived. You tried to help me, but I didn't allow it. When Warrick was murdered; we all painfully survived. Again you tried to help, but I brushed you aside, walked away from the Lab. I always took you for granted. I never realized your loss, your pain. They were your friends, and maybe you needed my help." As the words left his mouth, the realization came as a shock to him.

"I always thought you'd be here. You'd take your bumps and bruises, and survive. What was I thinking?" Gil lamented.

"You never disappointed me. You exceeded all expectations. I think I always knew, but didn't want to admit the truth. We're both good at hiding the truth, aren't we?" Gil continued his watch.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

**Our Father**

A half hour later, Nick's parents returned to the ICU. The tragedy was taking a toll. Mrs. Stokes appeared to age ten years in a matter of moments. Judge Stokes kept up his stoic front, but Grissom could see the inner turmoil in his eyes.

Grissom excused himself. He wasn't equipped to comfort hurt and grieving parents. He walked down the hall to the waiting room. Jim Brass was sitting by himself lost, when Gil approached.

"Jim, you can go in and see Nick."

"I'll go in a little while." Brass replied and then paused in thought.

"I have to go to the chapel. Do you want to go with me?" Brass asked.

"No, I don't think God wants to hear from me. You go ahead." Grissom sat down, and began the task of waiting once again.

Jim found his way to the chapel. The peace and quiet was comforting after all the chaos. For the first time in years, he prayed an Our Father and Hail Mary. He paused in his prayers, his mind rambling.

"Look what you brought me to Nicky? I'm sitting in a chapel… praying. Bet Warrick's getting a real chuckle out of this." Brass briefly smirked.

"God, let Nick live. If you're out there, help him…help him fight. Please save my friend…I have to few too lose. Let him live, please God."

Jim sat in the chapel and waited for an answer. Some great epiphany. No epiphany was forthcoming.

"God please save my friend." Brass said one last time before exiting the Chapel.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

**Death's Door**

Brass returned to ICU, and entered the small dreary cubicle to find the Stokes family, Catherine, Grissom, and Detmer. Life giving machines were keeping erratic beats. He knew the hospital staff wouldn't allow this many people in the room unless it was ending.

_God don't do this._ He said to himself.

Grissom stood in the corner, at the edge of a curtained wall. A priest entered, bumped him slightly, gave no heed, and made no apologies. Grissom found irony in a priest arriving as Nick wasn't Catholic. _Guess the Catholic's were on call tonight. _Grissom smugly thought.

The priest stood next to the bed, and began reciting prayers over Nick's painfully motionless form.

"_Almighty and Everlasting God, preserver of souls, who does correct those whom Thou does love, and for their betterment do tenderly chastise those whom Thou do receive, we call upon Thee, O Lord, to grant Thy healing, that the __soul__ of Thy servant, at the hour of its departure from the body, may by the hands of Thy holy __Angels__ be presented without spot unto Thee. Amen." _The priest said several other prayers…all lost to Grissom. The gravity of the situation took over his senses. Everything was mute, and silent.

Time passed, how much, Gil didn't know. The machines were still keeping time to an irregular beat when he awakened from his trance. The priest was gone, as was Catherine. Brass was standing behind Sandra Stokes, a comforting hand resting upon her shoulder. Detmer was at Bill's side whispering what Grissom assumed, were reassuring words.

He should be offering support, but he had none to give. The brilliant Gilbert Grissom was at a loss. He looked up, offered an apologetic nod, and turned to leave.

He pulled the curtain aside…stop, and said: "He saved so many lives…why did he do that?"

"Because it's Nick, would you expect less?" Bill Stokes returned with pain in his voice.

"No…no, I wouldn't." Grissom bent his head in woeful sorrow, and left the room.

Gil ignored Catherine, as she called to him from the waiting room. He had to escape the drone of telltale machines, the weight of grieving family, and the scents and sights of the hospital. He walked out into the oppressive dessert heat.

Gil headed to the lab, the one place where he could help Nick. He would finish the job Nick worked so hard to complete. He'd make it right. He'd let science solve the mystery of who caused such pain.

Grissom arrived at the lab to find a despondent staff. His thought's, were speeding in twenty different directions, none good, or right. He needed to focus.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

**Brass' Watch**

The Intensive Care Unit was sterile and dismal at best. Jim Brass should know he spent his fair share of time there. Standing next to the bed, Jim watched the unsteady rise and fall of Nick's chest. He reached over, and brushed back the hair that fell slightly across Nick's forehead.

"Hey Nicky, how about we blow this Popsicle stand, and grab a couple beers and JD shooters at Dylan's. We'll watch a game on the big screen, chat up some waitresses, and you can tell me all about your trip to Cabo last month." Jim wished Nick back on that beach, or anywhere, but ICU.

"I have good news. It looks like we won't be going to jail. We'll probably lose our jobs, but we won't be sharing a cell. Thank God for that, huh?" Sitting down in the chair, Jim placed a comforting hand on Nick's forearm.

"Thank you for saving my sorry ass, and who knows how many others. I wish you protected yourself instead of us." Brass paused, thinking about the times Nick put himself in danger.

"When you get better, we're going to have a long talk about you running into danger. This wasn't the first time, but it will definitely be the last. Trouble has a way of finding you all on its own; you gotta stop seeking it out. You shouldn't be lying here." Shaking his head in lament, Jim pressed on.

"If we do have jobs when you get outta here, I'm telling you Stokes, I'm lo-jacking your ass, and getting you a full suit of Kevlar. I'm not shitting you."

Saying what he felt was never a strong character trait for Jim. He could keep his staff in line, he could make a suspect quake in their boots, but expressing his feeling was a different matter. So he sat, watched, and tried to think of something to say. Finally, it came to him.

"In a New York minute everything can change, so I'm going to say this now because…"Jim took a deep breath…"I may not get another chance. I hope you can hear me, or in someway understand what I'm saying." Brass questioned, yet continued.

"If I had a son I'd want him to be like you. You sure as hell aren't perfect, but who wants perfect kids? That'd be boring. You're a good man Nick, I'm proud of you, and what you've accomplished. You have to stick it out for us kid, especially me. Do it for your Uncle Jimmy, ok?" Brass begged, his emotions raw and on the surface.

He could feel his eyes misting, as once again, he prayed for intervention. Soon he would return to the station. The team still had work to do. Criminals were behind this slaughter, and he wanted…no needed to find them.

"Catherine will be here in a few minutes, so I'm going to leave for a little while. I expect to see you awake, and dancing a jig when I come back, ok?" Brass left the room and hospital, the weight of the world pressed down on his shoulders.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

**Catherine's Watch**

Catherine's next watch began. She grasped Nick's hand, saw the light leaving his face, and watched his breathing become more labored.

Nick captivated her with his resilience and love of life. He always weathered the storm and pulled through. Over the years, she'd embrace him and all would be right, but she couldn't comfort him now.

"Nicky, I know it's too much to ask, but could you fight once more. Could you use that stubbornness, and prove us all wrong. You have to fight this baby…Please!" Catherine whispered.

"After Gordon, I promised your mom we'd keep you safe. You're proving me wrong. Any other time you can prove me wrong, but not now."

Catherine prayed, bartered, and fought for one more chance.

"Fight, damn you, fight. I have so many things I need to tell you. Give me a chance to say them. Give me that beautiful sweet smile; the twinkle in your eye when you're up to no good. Give me back those moments Nicky, please!"

Greg quietly entered the room, and found Catherine with her head resting on the cold vinyl covered bedrail. Nick's unmoving hand grasped in her warm touch, tears streaking down her face, as her body shook.

Turning around, Greg left the cubicle, and waited. He wanted to spend time with Nick, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt. Nick and Catherine always shared a special bond. A bond he never understood. He'd wait his turn.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

**Greg's watch**

When Catherine exited, Greg could see the wear on her beautiful features. The past few years took their toll. Her pain was palpable. It reached inside, and burned an image on his soul, one he would never forget. Catherine walked past him; she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Greg pulled himself up, and went to Nick's side. Everyone vowed not to leave him alone. If he met his maker, it would not be alone. He suffered the burial, a plexi-glass coffin almost stole him away, with Nick believing he was dying…alone. Not this time.

Weeks after the kidnapping, Greg was still seeking answers to that fateful night. He asked Archie if he could view the final minutes of the video feed. He watched Nick struggle as the air ran out, and the ants attacked. Finally Nick pressed the gun to his chin…the desperate final actions of a dying soul.

No! Nick Stokes would not die alone…not alone. Someone would hold his hand. Someone would offer comforting words and let him know its ok. Greg sat in the chair Catherine vacated. Words of wisdom weren't forthcoming or easy.

"What do I say?" Greg questioned.

"It's not like you're just a friend Nick, you're my big brother. You and Warrick showed me the rope's, saw me through my screw ups. You guys treated me like your little brother…not sure if that's good or bad." Greg smiled for a moment as scenes from the past skated through his mind.

"You guys stood by me during the beat down, and trial. Hell you testified, and fought with that fucking asshole juror and judge. You didn't give a shit about repercussions." Greg struggled to continue.

"You and Warrick searched for more evidence, analyzed the crime scene again, and all on your own time. You guys didn't have to do that, I know how precious off time is. You guys saved my job, my credibility. I thanked both of you, and bought a round a few nights later. Now I realize how inadequate that gesture was. Guess you guys are teaching me another lesson."

Greg never got the chance to thank Warrick, and he may never get the chance with Nick. A song began playing in his mind, one of Nick's favorites. Long rides to crime scenes taught him the melody. He quietly whispered the lines he remembered.

_**I will drink the cup  
The poison overflowing  
I will lift you up  
Watch over where you're going**_

_**The first one in  
The last one gone  
I'll be the rock  
To stand upon **_

The words painfully struck him. He remembered Nick listened to the song over and over after Warrick died.

"Warrick, were you sending a message to Nick? Come on guys, don't leave me out." Greg pleaded.

"You and I always argue about tunes Nick, _worlds apart, _you always say. Funny, but yours are the only ones I remember now. Remind me to quit selling your music short." Greg sat waiting and staring intensely at his friend.

"Come on dude…you know you want to jump outta that bed, and call it. I'll even admit you were right. Don't miss this opportunity?" Greg pleaded, but his plea was unintentionally ignored.

Minutes later, Greg contradicted his previous statement, and criticized Nick's musical taste. This was a better argument, Greg thought. Nick loved a good disagreement. Greg missed their harmless spats, and poking fun. No reply was forthcoming.

When Nick's parents returned he, like everyone else, left the room. No one would take time away from Nick's family. He silently left ICU, and made his way back to the waiting room. When the next CSI or lab tech arrived he'd leave. Until then, Nick wouldn't be alone.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

**Rotating Shifts**

The next day saw a never ending rotation of family and close friends. ICU visitation rules were disregarded. The rules didn't matter to those involved, and the staff finally relented, given Nick's past history. Family had first priority, but when it became too much, they asked for help.

Ever the organizer, Jeanne Stokes worked out a schedule for the family…though none followed it. Will Stokes spent hours pacing the halls. He sought answers from anyone and everyone, doctors to technicians, Sheriff to patrolman. Teri Stokes comforted and protected their parents, while Bonnie and Megan Stokes watched over all involved.

Al Robbins and David Phillips entered the ICU in hopes of visiting. After introductions to the Stokes family, Al and David were able to enter the room. David stood far away, fearful to enter the room.

"It's ok David, you can come closer." Al said.

"I'm sorry...It's just…do you think he knows we're here?" Dave asked.

"Yes, from experience I know Nick's aware on some level. It's hard to explain, but suffice to say, the brain is an amazing gift." Robbins explained.

David never asked questions about Dr. Robbins accident, or his recovery. Honestly, he was too afraid to ask. He quickly changed subjects.

"Did you know Nick gave me the name Super Dave?"

"Really…I wondered where that came from."

"I thought it was condescending at first. I was so mad, and told him. He said _Come on man, ya gotta be kidding. You're Super Dave, always finding the next lead for us to follow._ Who could be insulted by that?"

I wouldn't be." Al replied.

"If he doesn't call me Super Dave now, I get upset. It's like I'm not doing my job."

"Nick and I enjoy morgue humor. We know it's wrong…lurid in fact, but a survival mechanism. The things we've joked about. I hate to admit some of it, and pray no one heard us." Doc smirked, shook his head back and forth, and continued.

"I've seen the other side of Nick, the no joke mode. When he's focused and determined to solve a case no matter what. We're alike that way." Al explained.

"I steer clear when you're that way, but when you're both like that I run and hide." Dave joked, as Al laughed.

"I guess the two of us on a rampage is frightening, can't say I blame you for hiding." Both men stood in silence, as scenes of the past rushed through their minds.

Al interrupted the thoughts. "David, Nick's family will be returning soon, could you give me a few minutes?" Robbins asked. David nodded, and left the room.

"Nick I know, some part of your mind can hear me. I've been in your shoes, and I know it's not your time. We still have crimes to solve. The pain is overwhelming right now, but it will get better. I'll teach you how to work through it." Al whispered.

"We need you here. You and I have a few more morbid jokes to tell each other." He rubbed tender circles to Nick's forehead with the pad of thumb.

"Your family will be back soon, but don't forget what I said. I'll see you through the rough spots."

Al Robbins raised himself from the unforgiving plastic chair. His thoughts returned briefly to his own ordeal, and recovery. Nick had a long road ahead of him Al thought as he left the room.

The Stokes family kept vigil during the morning and afternoon. At dinner time several of Nick's friends came to relieved them.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**Paralyzing Fear**

It was 6:30 p.m., when the four techs's anxiously entered the waiting room, greeted the family, and sent them off to dinner.

The four were warned of the circumstances, but none were truly prepared. Mandy and Wendy softly gasped, while Archie and Hodges stood shell shocked.

Archie regained his composure and went to the bedside immediately. Mandy quickly followed suit, while Wendy and Hodges remained in the entrance. Archie gently grasped Mandy's shoulder in support, and sat her in the awaiting chair.

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it'd be like this." Archie said.

"Oh, dear Lord why? Mandy questioned, as she gently rubbed the back of her fingers to Nick's cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening." Wendy said as she shakily approached the bedside.

"Come on, it's Stokes. He's just vying for more attention, as if he doesn't get enough already. The guy is Teflon, nothing sticks. He'll be fine." Hodges joked.

"Hodges! What's wrong with you?" Mandy yelled.

"Come on, it's Stokes." Hodges replied.

"You're an ass Hodges! I can't believe you." Wendy interjected, while Archie fumed with rage.

"Do not disrespect Nick!" Archie exclaimed.

Hodges was about to defend himself, when the monitors alarms began screaming their warning. The four stood stunned. Seconds later, nurses ran into the room, and shoved the shocked visitors away.

Wendy, Mandy, and Archie stood pensive in the hallway, while Hodges watched the scene unfold through the window of the ICU unit. He waited in anticipation as nurses worked, but the long piercing drone of monitors rang on.

A doctor swept past, joined the chaos, demanding stats and medications. In short order defibrillator paddles were slapped to Nick's chest. His body jumped from its resting place…one beat…two…and then the long piercing drone returned again.

More orders were shouted, more medications administered. One…two…three…clear! Another jolt of electricity shook Nick's body. Hodges watched…waited…

One beat…two…three…then mercifully…the next, and the next…a steady rhythm. Doctor and nurses sighed in relief, a normal sinus rhythm returned.

David Hodges slumped crossed leg to the floor, his emotions spent, shocked by what he witnessed. Wendy, Archie, and Mandy came to his aide, pulled him up, offered their support, and tightly embraced.

The doctor came out into the hall and asked to speak with Mr. Stokes' parents. Archie explained they went to the cafeteria for dinner. The doctor said he'd have them paged, but Archie stopped him "We'll get them and bring them here immediately."

The family was just finishing their meal when Archie and Hodges rushed to their table. They told the family they were needed in ICU immediately, but claimed ignorance as to why. The Stokes' quickly returned to ICU and the awaiting doctor.

"What happened?" Judge Stokes questioned.

"Your son's heart went into fibrillation, an irregular heartbeat. We were able to shock it back into a normal rhythm. As we said before, Nick's system is severely compromised and this is the type of complication we were worried about. We've changed several medications and we'll continue monitoring."

"There must be something more you can do? What if this happen again?" Bill Stokes demanded.

"We know you're concerned and we'd like to tell you he's out of the woods, but we can't. Complications can arise with these types of injuries. We're remaining cautiously optimistic." The doctor replied.

"Cautiously optimistic! What the hell is that suppose to mean? Is my brother going to be ok…yes or no?!" Will yelled in exasperation.

"I know you're upset and understand your frustration. Again, we're doing everything we can. If you'll excuse me, I have test results to review." The doctor walked away, leaving a disheartened family with more questions than answers.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

**The Ghost Watch**

Nick was barely cognizant of the words his family and friends expressed as they whispered in his ear. Their caresses and tears were faintly recognized, as they fell upon pale flesh. He didn't realize three days passed since the shooting. Conscious thought was a mere glimmer, but his dream state was active.

In his dreams, he was fishing with his long deceased Grandfather or playing b-ball with Warrick. His unconscious state was a joyous place. He felt no pain, no anguish, and no regrets. He was walking on the pearly mist of drug induced euphoria.

Family and friends kept watch, continuing their vigil. No one mentioned the occasional glow flitting about the room. Most past it off to reflections of some sort, while others believed it was more, though they kept their viewpoints to themselves.

Warrick looked down upon his friend, wishing he were alive and with Nick. "You're going to be ok Nicky. You still have work to do. Don't worry…I'll be watching your back bro. Like always." Warrick said with a chuckle.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I tried to warn you, but damn you got a strong free will. Next time heed my warnings will you. Better yet, don't let there be a next time." Warrick's form circled around the bed.

"You have life to live, don't waste it my friend, live it fully. Find the important moments, and someone to share them with. It's going to be ok, you're going to hurt for awhile, but I swear it will get better. I'll watch over you bro."

Warrick wished all that is good for Nick, and kept an ever watchful eye on the man he called brother.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

**Go Back to the Evidence**

The grave yard staff spent the days after the shooting, painstakingly processed every lead and tiny shred of evidence. Ecklie coordinated efforts with the FBI, and Dallas PD. Grudges and old battles were put aside to solve this case. Too many lives were already damaged or lost.

Robbins and Phillips autopsied the shooter, gathered trace and fingerprints, hopeful for a lead to his identity. Mandy spent hours in front of her computer processing finger prints. Hodges and Henry searched for any trace on the few pieces of evidence collected. Wendy processed DNA and blood samples, while Bobby Dawson tested the firearms.

Thirty-six hours after the shooting Mandy's computer beeped, and the printer spit out long awaited information. The shooter was one Roberto Delgato from Plano Texas. Brass and Detmer immediately followed the information trail in Texas.

Special Agent Stranton and his team searched for their rogue agent, and any connections to Delgato. Catherine spent her time fighting department politics. The District Attorney and Sheriff were her constant companions. Gil didn't envy Catherine her task, and definitely didn't miss it.

Greg and Riley went back to all the RATA crime scenes, the final scene being the most difficult to walk through. After hours and hours of work, they found nothing more. Gil and Ray studied files, and any other information they could get their hands on.

By the end of the third day, pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. Brass and Detmer learned Delgato was the half-brother of Gusto Hernandez. Eight months ago, Hernandez was stabbed to death during a prison fight. Delgato never visited his half-brother in prison, but they did exchange letters over the years. Shortly after Hernandez's murder, Delgato received his first letters from Guillermo Lorenz. Later, they discovered Delgato visited Lorenz in prison.

When Dallas detectives notified Delgato's mother of his death, she was furious, but her fury was not directed at the police. Her rage was focused toward Guillermo Lorenz.

"I lost two sons to that bastardo. He killed them both. Gusto was a good boy till Lorenz got him. Gusto did horrible things because of him. When Gusto died, that bastardo sent letters to my Roberto. I told him to stay away, but he wouldn't listen. Now my Roberto is dead."

Mrs. Delgato excused herself and went into another room. Moments later she returned with stacks of letters between Gusto and Roberto, and a few between Roberto and Lorenz.

"I hope you can use these. I want that bastardo to die for the pain he's caused my family."

The detective accepted the letters, and expressed their condolences and thanks. When they returned to the station, they began scanning and emailing copies to Detmer in Vegas.

The letters, between the brothers weren't of much use. It seems Gusto regretted his past life, and told his younger brother just that.

The letters between Lorenz and Roberto were pay-dirt. They didn't speak in any detail, as all mail in and out of the prison was censored, but it was enough.

Lorenz spoke to Delgato about respect, and what a great engineer his brother was. How he kept notes about his work, and Roberto should look around his mama's house for them. Later letters talked about Delgato's vacation to Las Vegas, and how he should look up with an old friend of his brother while there. Brass and Detmer read enough.

They contacted the Warden at the prison in Livingston TX and requested any video of meetings between Delgato and Lorenz. The Warden immediately complied.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

**At the Same Time**

While the Vegas team worked their end of the investigation, Special Agent Chris Stranton, and his crew flew to Dallas to work their end.

They requested a special inquiry into the Lorenz case. Within hours they were granted jurisdiction, all files and evidence was released for investigation.

Ex-agent Tom Stewarts original recordings were coming in handy. Audio and visual analysis had come a long way since the trial years ago. The cuts, starts and stops were obvious now. Tom Stewart finally had his payback, and Cornwell would pay a heavy toll.

Agent Stranton was heading to his hotel room when he received a call from the field office in Miami Florida. They had Anthony Cornwell in custody, and would have him in Dallas by morning. Stranton quickly made a call to Brass and Detmer, and told them the good news. They, in-turn, reported their news to Stranton.

The next morning Chris Stranton woke early, and headed directly to the field office. Stranton looked forward to this interrogation. He despised corruption, and Cornwell was as dirty as they came.

Stranton's team decided to leave Cornwell stew for awhile. Chris watched through a two-way mirror, as Cornwell fidgeted and bounced like a toddler needing to pee. He loved watching Cornwell's stress levels top out.

Stranton's team gathered further information during the wait. The paper trail they discovered was damning. Six years ago Cornwell took early retirement, after a minor mishap during a training session. No one questioned his leaving the agency at the time.

After retiring he disappeared from the radar. When the agents in Miami caught up with him, he was living in a small, run-down condo just outside the city. The rest of the information given to Special Agent Stranton gave him genuine glee. Chris couldn't wait any longer. It was time to do his job. Stranton walked into the interrogation room, and sweetly greeted the anxious Cornwell.

"So Cornwell, how are you doing today?"

"Why the fuck did you pull me out of my home and drag me to Dallas?"

"I thought we could talk about early retirement. How's that treating you?" Stranton smirked.

"I'm sure you already know the answer." Cornwell hissed.

"I really can't prolong this anymore. We know everything you did, how you framed Stokes and Detmer, the fat wad of cash you received for services rendered. How you sat on that money for six years, went to work everyday, and even received a promotion. I got to hand it to you…you were one patient man."

"Yeah, well I had a plan. I wanted the pension the government owed me."

"Some plan. Man I hope she was a fantastic fuck, cause she took you for one hell of a ride. Why did you put everything in her name? You had to know of better ways to hide money."

"Victoria and I had it planned out. I made a mistake, I trusted the bitch. She stuck around for awhile…then one day she cleared out. All the money and investments were gone. She even sold the house without me knowing, fucking bitch."

"Wow…that had to hurt. You are one dumb bastard." Chris laughed.

"Yeah, well I wasn't the only one involved with setting Stokes up! I can give you names." Cornwell pleaded.

"We know Howard Sr. paid you off after his son Cole died. I'm assuming he had a grudge of some sort?" Stranton asked.

"Daddy Stokes sent Cole Jr. to a juvie detention center for some misdemeanor crap. That's where junior got hooked on coke. Senior blamed the Judge for his son's habit and death. He had connections in the police department, and discovered the Judges boy was the undercover cop involved. If he couldn't have his son, then Judge Stokes wouldn't have his."

"But, you already set your little frame job in motion before Howard contacted you."

"Yeah…Detmer and Stokes were going to make me look bad, I had to do something. Damn that was an ingenious plan, and then to get paid besides. I had them. I had them all. They were just pawns in my game." Cornwell shook his head back and forth. He couldn't believe how it turned out.

"Best laid plans? Who's the pawn now, huh? Give me the names in the police department, and I'll see if I can get you in a secure cell."

Cornwell sang like a canary. He informed on everyone involved. The irony of the situation was not lost on Stranton. Years ago this started because someone informed on someone else. Stranton finished with Cornwell and began to leave the room.

"How's Stokes and his family, these days?" Cornwell questioned.

"Nick and his family are fine. Stokes did well for himself." Chris wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of telling him the truth.

"Figures; he got on my fucking nerves when I worked with him."

Agent Stranton didn't reply. He was finished. FBI's dirt was taken care of, now he had Dallas PD dirt to deal with.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

**Lip Reading and Discovery**

The Vegas lab continued working the case on their end. The video tapes from the prison in Texas arrived the morning after the request went out.

Archie, Grissom and Ray spent hours going over the tapes. No audio was available, and the camera only focused on the inmate, but it was enough. Grissom lip read every word Lorenz said to Delgato.

Lorenz asked if Delgato found his brothers notebook, which judging by Lorenz's reaction, he had. Lorenz stressed respect once again. Lorenz emphasized how Gusto was disrespected. How the police took advantage of him, made him accept their offer to keep his family and brother safe. Delgato became agitated, and played into Lorenz's hand.

Lorenz said his sister would contact Delgato soon. She would tell him about their friend in Vegas, the one he needed to visit. Lorenz told him to do a good job while in Vegas, and welcomed him to the family. Grissom read and interpreted the tapes, while Ray kept detailed records.

After days of searching, Detectives Vartan and Vega located the seedy little motel Delgato stayed while in Vegas. Catherine, Greg and Ray processed every inch of the room. They found Gusto's old notebooks, and the new one Roberto began. The notebooks contained names, dates, murders, and where the bodies were dumped.

Langston knew the importance of these notebooks. Months ago, Nick explained the value of this type of information, it would close a case, but more important, it offered closure to family searching for answers. _It's what I'd want. I keep trying to explain this to Riley, but she doesn't understand. I didn't when I was her age, hadn't walked in those shoes, but hard lessons gave me perspective. I hope you understand. _Ray understood, and took Nick's words to heart.

Catherine, Greg and Ray continued searching the room. Greg was shocked when he found photo's of Nick. All were taken in the past three weeks, and all were at crime scenes. He handed the photo to Catherine, she took one look, and cold chills ran up her spine. Nick was stalked, yet again.

Ray didn't understand their dismay. Then Cath and Greg briefly explained the Crane and Gordon incidents. A wealth of previously unknown information and images flooded Ray's mind. Now he understood the shifts protection of _the every man_.

Nick Stokes was solid, weathered the storm heaped upon him, and walked away wiser because of it. Langston had much to learn from Stokes, and hoped for the chance to do so.

After hours of processing they returned to the lab and logged in their evidence. The lab techs immediately began analyzing and processing their respective items.

One of the final pieces of the puzzle came, when a concerned citizen, reported an abandon car in their neighborhood. A patrol car was dispatched, and officers immediately called for a CSI. The car was reported stolen weeks ago, and was only four blocks from where the shooting took place.

Riley arrived at the scene, and began photographing the vehicle. She wasn't surprised patrols missed the car during their initial searches. A late model, silver sedan, hardly stood out on residential side street. She called dispatch to have the sedan towed to the lab garage.

Once she and the sedan arrived at the garage, processing began. The entire trunk fluoresced the minute the luminol was sprayed. She took samples, and searched for hair or fiber samples. After two hours she had quite a few.

Riley processed the interior of the sedan, found maps, receipts, a camera, and plenty of additional DNA samples. In the glove compartment was a list of telephone numbers. The numbers were Dallas area codes. She found knives, rope, and duct tape in a duffle bag behind the driver's seat.

As Riley continued collecting samples from the vehicle, Mandy, Hodges and Wendy gathered the evidence ready for processing. Mandy began searching the data base for the VIN number, and processed additional finger prints.

Four days after the shooting, results were trickling in on Delgato's motel room and the vehicle. The entire grave yard shift, Brass, Detmer, even Ecklie were exhausted, drained, and lost.

Justice would be theirs, but at what costs?


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

**Sweet Justice**

The press in Las Vegas and Dallas were having a field day with the new information released. The intrigue and scandal was spectacularly ripe and newsworthy.

Special Agent Stranton quietly left Dallas, and returned to Las Vegas. The limelight was not his forte, he'd let the Dallas field office handle all the press conferences.

The Dallas Police Department was dealing with the skeletons in their closets. The retired Commissioner and Chief were ridiculed, and publicly humiliated for their part in the fiasco. Captain Peters (IAB's watchdog) was arrested on a multitude of charges, including corruption. Several of his IAB cohorts were also charged.

Guillermo Lorenz was facing another trial, and additional jail time for conspiracy to murder a member of law enforcement. Several members of his family were also arrested and awaiting trial.

Dallas FBI agents arrived at the Howard estate and began their search. Cole Howard Sr. was found sitting behind his magnificent mahogany desk, antique Colt revolver clasped in his hand, and a gaping hole to his skull. He never could face the truth. Today he didn't seek revenge, instead he took the coward's way out.

In Las Vegas, the Sheriff and District Attorney were enjoying the positive media attention. Catherine fumed at their glory seeking manner, especially, when just four days earlier, they were condemning Jim and Nick. She wanted to smack them upside the head. Brass told her to let it go, and reminded her Sheriff's and D.A.'s didn't last long in Vegas.

Bill and Sandra Stokes cared nothing of the outside world, none of that mattered. They were grateful their son was still alive, and prayed he recovered.

Will Stokes made a statement to the press on behalf of his family. He thanked everyone who investigated the case. He spoke about the bravery of Nick's friends and co-workers. How they took a stand and fought corruption. Will also spoke of his brother's bravery, and briefly about his condition. He asked everyone to pray for Nick's full recovery, and that he would be able to return to the work he loves. He walked away from the podium, and returned to his brother's bedside.

Family and friends desperately wanted Nick to awaken, though most were thankful he was missing this spectacle. He would not want, nor seek the attention.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

**Five Days**

Five days; 120 hours; 7200 minutes; 432,000 seconds, Nick's family and friends watched, prayed and waited. The doctors upgraded Nick's condition earlier in the day, and began reducing medication levels. He was beginning to show signs of waking.

His heart maintained a steady rhythm, and tests showed no damage to the heart. The kidney was functioning properly, as was the liver, and the infection was responding well to the antibiotics. They removed the intubation tube two days earlier, and replaced it with an oxygen mask. To prevent pneumonia from developing, the mask supplied medicine in its humidified mist. The doctors were pleased with their handy patchwork.

It was 7:30 pm when Nick opened his eyes for the first time in five days. He stared dazed and unfocused at his mother and father. His drug infused consciousness causing confusion and anxiety. He attempted to move, but pain shot through his body. Sandra calmed her son, while Bill called for a nurse. When the nurse arrived she asked Bill and Sandra to leave the room while she assessed her patient.

"Mr. Stokes my name is Janey, and I'm your nurse tonight. I'm going to ask you a few questions ok?" Nick shook his head yes.

"Do you know your first name?"

"Nick" He replied in a gravelly sore voice.

"Do you remember what happened to you, why you're in the hospital?"

"Shot" Tears stung his eyes as he answered.

"Yes, that's correct. Are you in pain?" Nick shook his head yes again.

"I'm going to get you something in a few minutes. The doctor will want to see you before I give you anything for pain. I'm going to send your mom and dad back in, while I get the doctor, ok?" Nick didn't bother replying.

Sandra and Cisco went directly to Nick's side. Sandra caressed and kissed her son, while his father gently wiped away the tear that fell down his son's cheek.

"How's our boy doing?" Sandra asked.

"Hurts" was Nick's one word reply.

"You're going to be ok, Pancho. Everything's going to be ok." Bill said.

"I'm sorry…I…" Nick painfully swallowed.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault son, it never was." Bill replied.

"Others ok?" Nick asked.

"Everyone's fine sweetie, no one else was hurt."

"Good." Nick began to doze. His parents smiled and silently thanked God their son was alive and awake.

Dr. Reynolds entered the room to check Nick. He asked Bill and Sandra to step out once more. They went to the waiting room, called their children at the hotel, then Bill called Captain Brass.

"Brass." Jim answered his phone.

"Captain Brass, its Bill Stokes. Nick's awake, he's in pain, but he's awake."

"Thank God, hold on…" Bill heard Jim relaying the good news and then hoots and hollers. If possible his smile became wider.

"If it's ok, can we come visit?" Jim asked.

"Yes…yes absolutely. The doctor is with him right now, and Nick may not be awake when you get here, but please come." Bill said in a rush.

"Thank you Bill, we'll be there soon."

Ending the call Bill reached for his wife and embraced her tightly. Sandra wept, but this time they were tears of joy.

"It's going to be ok Sandy. Nick's going to be ok."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

**Lucky Man**

Dr. Reynolds walked into the waiting room to speak to the Stokes'. He paused and watched as the couple embraced. In the past five days he saw a large loving family, and a caring, protective group of friends. Nick Stokes was one lucky man the doctor thought, and he finally had good news to relay.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, it's looking good. Nick is going to be in pain for awhile, but his vital are good. His breathing is a bit shallow, but that's to be expected. Respiratory therapy sessions will help. I explained his injuries to him, and that he has a long road to recovery. He seemed to comprehend, but will undoubtedly have questions when he's more cognizant. Can I answer any questions for you?"

"Will Nick make a full recovery doctor?" Sandra questioned.

"It's very early in the process. Your son is strong, and was in good health before the shooting. These are all beneficial aspects for recovery. It's going to take time. I know that's not what you want to hear, but honestly it comes down to the patient. Every case is different."

"Knowing Nick, he'll be up and around before any of us thought possible." Bill said proudly.

"I hope so Mr. Stokes. We gave Nick pain medication so he'll be groggy, but why don't you get back in there. I'm sure you're anxious to do so."

"Thank you Dr. Reynolds, thank you so much." Sandra said.

The doctor watched the couple rush back to Nick's room. He smiled and thought once more: _Despite it all…Nick Stokes you are one lucky man. _


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

**The Gangs All Here**

The Stokes children, and Nick's friends arrived at the hospital simultaneously, their anticipation and glee bubbling over. The hospital staff stopped them from entering the room. Nick needed to rest and not be overwhelmed. They were allowed to stand outside the ICU room, and look in through the observation window, but nothing more. Nick was half awake when they peered in. The gang waved, laughed, cried, hugged, and bounced.

Nick gave them a smile, not his usual, but this one was more precious than any other. Nick's eyes drooped as he began to doze off. Family and friends headed back to the waiting room, and very quietly celebrated.

Jim pulled Catherine, Gil, Greg and Ray away from the others. They stood in a semi-circle, at the far side of the room.

"I want to thank all of you for standing by me and Nick. I know you all had questions and doubts, I'm glad you waited for the facts before you passed judgment. Thank you for your support and friendship." Brass expressed to his friends. The group shared a brief embrace and enjoyed the moment presented.

Bill and Sandra joined the group of family and friends, once Nick slept soundly. Parents and children hugged, while friends looked on. Bill and Sandra thanked Nick's friends for all their hard work, and for protecting him during this dire time.

Will and Jeanne offered to spend the night with Nick, as they were too keyed up for sleep. A grateful group accepted the offer. For the first time in days, parents, siblings, and friends would find restful sleep. They knew a long road lay ahead, but all prayed it would pass quickly, and painlessly.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

**As Time Goes By**

Captain Detmer briefly visited the hospital the morning after Nick awoke. An afternoon flight would return Detmer to Dallas, and all its chaos. The friends shared a brief conversation, before Dan's departure. The case and shooting were not discussed, with the exception that everything was ok. Nick was in no condition to hear or understand the details. Dan promised, once Nick was up for it, the two would have a long conversation.

In the days following, Nick was moved to a step-down unit. The never ending stream of visitors continued. Some of his siblings returned to Texas, families and work calling them back home.

Once Nick gained full awareness, Bill and Jim explained the details of what happened. Nick didn't reply or ask any questions, he sat staring down at his hands. His father and Jim began to worry, but suddenly Nick looked up with a smirk on his face.

"I've got to quit ticking people off, this revenge stuff is getting old and painful to boot." Bill was dumbstruck by Nick's glib response.

"Pancho this is nothing to joke about." Bill replied.

"Really dad, it's a little funny."

The humor of the situation was lost on his father, but Jim understood Nick's point. Revenge and grudges served no purpose. Life was too short to worry about such trappings. Jim knew, at some point Nick would address the anger that would come, but not today. Nick Stokes was riding a euphoric high, he was happy to be alive, and Jim couldn't blame him.

In a few days, Nick would be released to a rehabilitation center for continued care and physical therapy, and when reality hit, they would help Nick through. Today the anger didn't matter, in the days to come it would, a year from now it would all be a faint memory.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

**The Offer**

The day before Nick's release to rehab, Special Agent Chris Stranton stopped by. He offered apologies on behalf of the FBI, and made an offer to Stokes, an offer Chris hoped he'd accept. Nick accepted the apologies, and told Stranton he'd get back to him concerning the offer.

The Sheriff made his obligatory visit the same day. He commended and reprimanded Stokes in the same breath, and made empty threats about his future with the Crime Lab. Nick took little heed of his empty words and promises. That evening he discussed his earlier visits with Brass and Catherine.

"I can't believe the Sheriff, what an ass." Catherine said, after Nick explained the visits.

"Nick, I'm going to tell you, what I told Cath. Sheriff's, Undersheriff's, and D.A.'s don't last long in this city. You did your job, and what we did years ago, doesn't matter. You and I were cleared of any wrong doing, they can't touch you. If they say anymore, threaten to go to the press. That will shut them the fuck up."

"Honestly, I don't care what they think, say, or do. Man, I'm just happy to be alive…fuck-em." Brass and Catherine laughed at Nick's statement of fact.

"What did Agent Stranton say?" Catherine asked.

"He offered apologizes on behalf of the FBI, and then made me a job offer." Nick waited, as Jim and Catherine stared back, shocked.

Finding her voice first, Catherine asked: "What type of job offer?"

"It's a Senior Investigator position out of Quantico. I'd be in charge of a team of forensic investigators. They investigate crime scenes across the country, serial killings, mass murders, bombings, terrorist acts, and so on."

"What did you tell him?" Jim questioned.

"Nothing…I told him I'd get back to him. I have other things to worry about, first and foremost, healing."

"Nick." Catherine began, but Nick ignored, and continued.

"I don't know if I'll recover. I don't know if the doctors will release me for that type of work. I don't know if I can do the job, physically, mentally, or otherwise." Nick stated. Jim and Catherine acknowledged his thoughts on the subject.

"Look, you are the only ones who know about the offer, and I'd like to keep it that way for now, ok?"

"Of course, we won't say anything. But damn Nicky, if you can return to the job, you have to accept the offer. You don't refuse a written invitation to Quantico. They're the elite of the elite." Catherine said.

"I agree with Catherine, you can't ignore this offer. Besides, Cath and I may want to leave sin city, we'll be looking for jobs, and it's always good to have friends in high places." The group laughed at Brass' remarks.

"Guess I'll have to take the job. No way am I adding your high pay scale to the unemployment rate. Man, your salaries could drag the economy down further, can't let that happen."

"We're your problem now Nicky, and remember I have a daughter to educate and support." Catherine joked.

"That's playing dirty Cath. You know I'm a sucker when it comes to you and Lindsey." Nick said, as Catherine winked at him.

"So what are your demands Brass?" Nick asked.

"Just get well Nicky; we'll work out the pay-off later." Brass said.

Jim, Catherine and Nick settled into a comfortable silence. They spent the evening enjoying the ease of their friendship and the wonders of life.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

**Leaving Las Vegas**

Seven months to the day of the shooting, Nick stood in his shared office, and packed the last of his belongings. His exit papers were signed, his home packed and ready for the movers. Soon the Las Vegas Crime Lab would be another page in the history of his life.

He stood in the center of the office, a rush of emotions swelled within him. The walls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab told the story of his adult life. The victims met, the criminals caught, the pain, anger, revenge and grudges witnessed, the ones that got away, and the ones that didn't.

These walls saw him at his worse, the double and triple shifts that dragged him into the abyss. The paranoia he felt after Crane and Gordon. The pain he suffered for weeks and weeks after Warrick was murdered. These walls saw him at his lowest, most desperate moments, but these walls were nothing more than inanimate structures.

The Las Vegas Crime lab was constructed and held together with mortared walls, glass, and machines, but the people made the lab live and breathe. The grave yard shift saw him through the losses, the lows, the darkest moments. The lab celebrated his wins, the highs, the crisp joyous moments.

Nick Stokes was leaving Las Vegas, but not his friends. In a few short days, he would begin a new life in Virginia, but a part of him would always be in this lab.

He set the last of his belongings into the box, a photo frame of his Vegas family. Brass, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Greg stared back at him with smiles. Nick smiled back, a sense of melancholy touching his soul. He would always cherish his friends, and their time together. Today was for reminiscing, tomorrow began a new day, a new beginning.

Changes came to the Las Vegas Crime Lab in a drove. Not only was Nick leaving, but others sought new lives.

Jim decided it was time to take his pension and retire. His heart wasn't in _the job_ any longer. Offers of Security Consultant, to several casinos, were too good to pass up. It was time to shake up his life, once again, and start over. Life was all about taking chances, and it was time to take a chance.

Catherine's inheritance from Sam Braun was finally being developed. The hole in the ground, on the Vegas strip, was coming to fruition. Catherine chose to leave her CSI life behind, and create a legacy for Lindsey. A legacy her daughter would be proud of. Once the lawyers settled the details, Catherine would become the heir to Sam Braun's last dream.

One month after Nick's incident, Gil Grissom decided to leave forensic science behind once again. Entomology was his first love, and always would be. He'd consult when needed, but his love was elsewhere.

Shortly after Nick left, Dr. Al Robbins turned his responsibilities over to Dr. Ray Langston. Al knew it was time to retire, he grew weary of death. The fascination was gone, the desire to find answers was gone. It was time to enjoy life…create a new rhubarb pie…raise some new puppies or kittens. The dead needed to seek answers from someone else.

Ray Langston took over Doc Robbins task with vigor and zeal. His time as a CSI taught him to seek answers, his skills in pathology provided answers. Super Dave became his colleague, and at times his mentor. Ray and David became teacher, student and friend at a moments notice.

Greg Sanders became the youngest Assistant Supervisor in the labs history. He stood on the shoulders of giants. He learned from the best of the best, and would never be able to thank his mentors enough. He embraced his new responsibilities, and valued the lessons he learned.

The grave yard shift, of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, found its groove once again. Everything was different, but death became the common bond. The lab kept the high standards set by those who went before. The lab continued its number two rating, only surpassed by Quantico. Life would never be the same for the grave yard shift, but they would continue to achieve recognition.

Nick Stokes entered the gates of Quantico. This moment would change his life would forever. The Stokes name no longer mattered, his friends could no longer help. He was truly on his own.

"Who are you?" The guard at the gate asked.

"Senior Investigator Nicholas Stokes. I'm reporting to Supervisor Chris Stranton." The guard reviewed his credentials.

"Go ahead S.I. Stokes. Have a good day."

Nick entered his new world with the confidence of experience, the knowledge to perform the task, and a wealth of warm wishes for his success. Life was but a chance, and he was taking his.

The End.


End file.
